Celebration Events
by Vixeria
Summary: The final battle has come and gone and everyone is now celebrating. A three-day long festival is coming up, and you may be wondering "where?" and "why?". Two souls, so amazingly opposite, yet so much alike...FULL SUM INSIDE. R:M just in case.
1. Ch 1: Make A Wish

_**Believe it or not, I first created this story sometime around the beginning of last year. I never really got around to finishing the story...but I can give you what I have! I actually just now finished reading what I had of the story and it came out to be fifty-three pages...FIFTY-THREE! Isn't that awesome? SO...I figured that others might want to check it out and see what they thought of it. I, personally, like it. Hopefully, you do, too!**_

_**Summary: The final battle has come and gone and everyone is now celebrating. A three-day long festival is coming up, and you may be wondering "where?" and "why?". Two souls, so amazingly opposite, yet so much alike, share several months together on journey that has long passed. Now they have the opportunity to continue where they left off before Naraku's demise. What will happen?**_

_**Don't forget to review at the end! I have more to come so, enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter One - Make A Wish**

She closed her eyes as tight as she could. The pain was excruciating. She knew that if she were to open her eyes, she would see Naraku in front of her. To her right would be Sango and Miroku, flat on their stomachs as his malicious aura assaulted them both. To her left, Inuyasha, too, was flat on his stomach, growling loudly as he tried to force himself to his feet. Beside him is Sesshomaru, brought to his knees from such a powerful aura. Rin cried atop of Ah-Uhn, who was on his belly as well. Jakken had lost consciousness because of the aura, and it left Rin feeling helpless. Across from them all, Kouga and Ayame were on their knees from the force.

Yet, she still stood.

It hurt, yes, but she was still able to stand. It hardly weighed anything on her shoulders, but she could still feel its malice and ill-will towards her friends. She gulped as she opened her eyes to stare directly into Naraku's angry eyes.

"Hm," he said, coming forward. "My aura seems to allude both you and the munchkin." He said, referring to Rin.

All eyes turned to her, all of their eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed in both confusion and shock. Her body felt as though it would collapse at any point, yet, it still stood. She gulped as Naraku came face-to-face with her, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. Her bow had split in two, and she was now left defenseless. True, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Ayame, along with members of her group, had shown her how to use hand-to-hand combat, but she was still no match for a hanyou who now had the entire jewel within his grasp. Or so they all thought. She gulped again, her mouth dry and her throat parched.

"So?" Kagome said, a tad bit irritated.

"Ah," Naraku said, "so it does have an effect on you. How interesting."

He suddenly let loose his full aura and sweat began to bead on her forehead. Sesshomaru was now down on both of his knees and his only arm, but wasn't on his stomach. Kouga and Ayame were flat on their stomachs. None of them was even able to talk from the sheer force of his power.

"Why do you not fall, miko?" Naraku demanded.

Kagome smirked at him, even though she was now out of breath. "What?" She said, taking a few puffs of air. "I've come to expect the unexpected, Naraku. After all, I am sooo much smarter than you give me credit for." She said, taking a step forward and holding her hands up to place them on his arm. He flinched, but he knew she couldn't do anything.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, "Afraid of an untrained miko?" She asked and suddenly slammed her left fist into his face while holding onto his arm sending huge tendrils of spiritual energy into his person. He lashed out at her, knocking her into one of the four walls of the room. She idly wondered how she and the rest had been able to find this place without getting attacked, but didn't dwell too much on it when she felt her back hit against the solid wall. She cried out, but all that came was a choked yell before the pain settled into her.

"What the hell did you to me, wench?" Naraku growled as his whole arm began to disintegrate. He tried to form it back, but it wouldn't and simply kept being purified.

She looked up at him weakly as the others tried to make sure she was okay. She had hit the wall pretty hard, but his aura was still being magnified by the Shikkon jewel. She winced when her head went into a certain position and a small trail of blood slipped passed her lips. "Kagome-sama!" Rin cried, tears sliding down her cheeks like a waterfall.

"I-I'm okay, Rin," she gurgled, trying to stop her cries. She bent forward, but ended up slumping forward and almost fell to the floor had she not caught herself with both of her hands. She stumbled upward, gaining her balance again and looking at the evil hanyou.

"As for you," she choked out angrily, "I sent you a taste of your own damn medicine." She smiled remembering how it had felt when Tsubaki had attempted to poison her with the jewel. She had lasted a pretty long time then, but now…she glanced about at her concerned friends before staggering forward again. Naraku growled and tried to attack her with his tentacles, but they purified on contact with her skin.

She smirked as she looked at the man. Suddenly, a pain coursed through her body, forcing her to her knees. A hacking cough rumbled through her body, and she spat blood almost instantly. A pair of feet suddenly found their way in front of her and she looked up to see Kikyou. Her cold eyes stared into her own warm brown ones as she held both of her hands out to help Kagome up. She figured that the sudden pain had seeped from the crack in her back when she had connected with the wall.

"I'm giving you my half of the soul, Kagome," Kikyou said when she had Kagome on her feet again. Kagome made to reply, but Kikyou disappeared in a flutter of ashes and nothing was there but her clothes and a floating orb. It softly embedded itself in her chest and she blinked for several moments before cocking her head to the side in confusion. An amazing amount of knowledge flew forward in her mind, and her back stopped aching painfully as she stood straight once more. She furrowed her eyebrows as she held her head.

"Ow…." She muttered, feeling her brain jostle around a bit. She then looked at everyone else and blinked some blurriness from her eyes. She raised her other hand, and suddenly, her own aura filled the entire castle that had kept Naraku hidden for so long. Naraku's eyes widened for a split second before he opened his mouth in a silent scream as his body hit the floor. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and the next she knew, everyone was getting up off of their hands, knees, faces, and stomachs.

She smiled at them all before she made her way to where the Shikkon was embedded in Naraku's chest. She took a hard look before asking someone to get it for her. "Its in his chest," she explained and Ayame nodded before plunging her hand into his chest and grabbing hold of the small bauble.

She pulled it out and it glistened in the dark blood. "Here you go, Kagome," Ayame said with a tired smile. "I can't believe we all went through such trouble for a bead."

Kagome gave her a bright smile. "Well, the world must rid itself of this small little bead, because with it, it will always cause mayhem and destruction."

"I see," Ayame said, inspecting the little pink marble. "So what are you going to do with it?"

"Well," Kagome said walking over to a sitting Inuyasha, "I did promise that I would give it back, even though it is rightfully mine." She gave him a smile as she closed his hand around it. "Make a wish Inuyasha."


	2. Ch 2: Gifts

_**Last time:**_

_**"Well," Kagome said walking over to a sitting Inuyasha, "I did promise that I would give it back, even though it is rightfully mine." She gave him a smile as she closed his hand around it. "Make a wish Inuyasha."**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - Gifts**_

Inuyasha stared into her eyes with confusion and shock. He really couldn't believe that she had just handed him the jewel, just like that. He thought hard on his wish, and he knew what he wanted, and silently, he made his wish.

The pink jewel burst into shining sparkles, and in its place, a woman stood between Inuyasha's legs. "Inuyasha," she bowed to him, before turning her eyes on the others in the room, "everyone." She greeted.

"M-Midoriko!" Miroku gasped out before dropping to his knees and placing his hands together in prayer.

The dark haired woman laid her eyes on his form and smiled before shaking her head. "There is no need to pray, Miroku, after all, I am very nonexistent in this world. I have come to you all to give you a bit of a warning," she said, then turned to Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha suddenly asked.

"Are you sure of your wish?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded instantly. "Very well. Kagome Higurashi, the well is now sealed forever."

Kagome lowered her eyes to the floor. She knew that it would happen at some point or another. After all, that was what was supposed to happen anyway. Her words only confirmed it. "I am here to give you all gifts. Miroku," she said, looking down at him, "Sango," she said, turning her head to her. "I am going to give you both the lifespan of a full demon. I know both of your wishes to see well into the future, but you must survive in order to get there. Should you be killed, you will never see Kagome's home."

Miroku and Sango didn't really know what to say, but then a question formed in each of their minds. "Wouldn't that mean that we would have to change appearance and body structure? Our bodies are of humans, not youkai."

"You will look the same, but in about one week's time, little changes will appear. You shall see." She smiled. She then looked at Sango, "however, that is Miroku's gift. To be able to see the future with you at his side." Sango blushed a furious red, before averting her eyes from the monk at her side. "Your gift, my dear, is your younger brother." She smiled and threw a bead onto the floor. It began to grow and form and soon, her little brother was standing right in front of her. Sango's eyes began to water and before she knew it, she had clasped onto him, clinging to him with all her might.

"He remembers everything, dear, so there's no need to hold anything back," Midoriko said with a small smile. She then turned to Rin. "There are so many things I could give you child, but because I am nice, I am going to give you a choice. You can either choose to stay at this youkai lord's side, or you can choose your mother and father." Rin's eyes widened at the possibility of her mother and father, but then she looked at her lord, staring at her with a look that said "don't leave me".

Rin shook her head. "I wish to stay with Lord Sesshomaru." She said, losing her third-person talk. Midoriko smiled.

"Very well," she turned to lord Sesshomaru. "I know you consider her your daughter, Lord Sesshomaru," Midoriko said. "That is why this is your gift as well." She placed one hand on the little girl's head, and soon enough, super-thin streaks of silver ran through her hair and a crescent moon appeared on her forehead. Rin saw the silver streaks in her hair and giggled.

"Now Rin has pretty hair like Sesshomaru-sama!" She giggled madly as she ran and gave her lord an enormous hug. Sesshomaru picked her up and held her tightly to him before turning to the woman, who's back was now to him.

"Inuyasha, I give you the woman who your heart desired fifty or so years ago," Midoriko said, throwing a bead beside him and watching it take form. Kikyou soon sat back on her butt and was leaning on her hands, emotions swirling through them as she surveyed the area. Her eyes eventually landed on Inuyasha and soon enough, the two had embraced.

"Shippou," Midoriko turned as she saw the small ball of fuzz that protruded from around the corner. He had taken off in search of shelter. "What would you like, Shippou?"

"I want…" He looked around and thought about it but he couldn't think of anything. "I know!" He exclaimed and jumped onto the woman's shoulder and whispered in her ear.

She smiled and turned to Kagome. "Kagome," Midoriko said, kneeling in front of the woman who had sat to lean against the wall. Her back had begun to ache slightly, so she had decided to sit for a little while. "I, Midoriko, put you in full responsibility for this kit. He is to be your son. Do you accept?"

Kagome looked at her with wide eyes before laying her eyes on Shippou's face. "I accept." She said with a smile. Shippou laughed gleefully and jumped into Kagome's arms and she slowly wrapped her arms around the small boy.

She turned and looked at the two wolf youkai off to the side. "There is not much I can do for you two. How does life-long protection sound? I can keep your packs protected so that they may never go extinct."

"Wow," Ayame said with wide eyes and bowed, "thank you, Midoriko-sama."

"I believe my work here is done." Midoriko said, turning around.

"Wait!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "What about Kagome? All you did was thrust a bunch of stuff on her. Like the well being closed and the kit being her son!"

"That's right," Sango said, looking at the woman with a stern expression, "what does she get? She deserves something!"

Midoriko smiled and turned to the woman. "I didn't forget about her. Her gift is a surprise." And with that, she disappeared.

Everyone looked at Kagome who had now fallen unconscious against the wall, holding Shippou to her. Both of her arms slid lifelessly to her sides when Shippou moved to look at her in the face. He began to cry when he tried to wake her up.

Sesshomaru bent down to pick her up at the same time Inuyasha walked over to her. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I shall carry her to the miko Kaede," Sesshomaru stated.

* * *

_**I left it as a bit of a drop-off, but it picks up in the next chapter, promise! I just had to make a couple of adjustments first... Don't forget to review!**_


	3. Ch 3: Warnings

**__**

Last time:

**_"I shall carry her to the miko Kaede," Sesshomaru stated._**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - Warnings **_

"I shall carry her to the miko Kaede," Sesshomaru stated. "Rin, climb atop Ah-Uhn."

Inuyasha growled but then realized that it was no longer his place seeing as how he now had Kikyou to look after. "You better not let her get hurt."

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow before walking through a rather large hole in the wall and lifting to the sky. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all climbed atop of Kirara and they, too, took to the sky. Rin had followed shortly after with Ah-Uhn and Jakken. Inuyasha simply lifted Kikyou onto his back and jumped out of the hole, causing her to scream as they fell through the air. He had forgotten that the castle was built on top of a mountain. Oh well, might as well have a bit of fun.

She gripped onto him tightly as they raced down the side of the mountain, followed quickly by Ayame and Kouga. They were all, soon headed toward the village of Edo.

* * *

"_So, I forget, why am I here again?" Kagome asked._

"_Because I must train you. I told you that I had come to warn you and that I had gifts for you all." The dark haired woman replied._

"_So, tell me, again, why am I here?" She asked, out of breath as she did a back flip away from Midoriko's outstretched hands._

"_There is a war that is on the way. Many are still going to be seeking the jewel's power," Midoriko replied. "There are going to be countless demons, and even worse demons from when you battled Naraku. Naraku isn't nearly half as bad as these. They will try to manipulate you, force you into things you don't wish to do, and even disguise themselves as your friends. You must be careful."_

"_How long will it be before the battle?" She asked._

"_Exactly two months from now," Midoriko said._

"_Okay, so how long is that in the waking world?" _

_Midoriko looked at her before saying, "half a month."_

"_You mean only two weeks?" Kagome exclaimed. "How long have I been out?" She nearly shouted._

"_For two and a half weeks now," Midoriko said._

"_Two and a half!" Kagome said astonished. "Why?"_

"_I had to train you," Midoriko replied calmly, "besides, it would be best if you were unconscious for the transformation your body is taking on."_

"_What kind of transformation?" She asked._

"_Well, you are going to be a shape shifter, so I guess you can take on any form you wish. You will have to ask Shippou to help train you a bit, even if he, himself, doesn't know much, on how to shift forms."_

"_I'm going to be a shape shifter?" Kagome asked aloud to herself. "Wow, I admit, I never saw that coming."_

"_That's not all, sweet heart," Midoriko said. "You are going to be a major mix. You will still have your miko abilities, as well as every single youkai in the world. You will have the magic of a sorcerer and the skills of a warrior. You might need to ask Sesshomaru if he can train you as well in some abilities that you may find useful."_

"_So…what kind of tricks can I do?" Kagome asked curiously._

"_You can impersonate others, if that is what you mean by tricks," Midoriko said with a smile when she saw a huge grin cross Kagome's face._

"_Oh, this is going to be fun," she said._

"_Tis now time for you to wake, Kagome, every time you sleep, I shall be there to help train both your mind and your body."_

_Kagome didn't reply because everything had suddenly gotten darker and much louder._

* * *

_**Okay, this chapter felt like a throw-in chapter, but it gets better! I swear it does! Don't forget to review!**_


	4. Ch 4: Understanding

**__**

Last time:

**"_So…what kind of tricks can I do?" Kagome asked curiously._**

**"_Oh, this is going to be fun," she said._**

* * *

_**Chapter 4 - Understanding**_

Kagome groaned in displeasure as she sat up from her spot on the floor. It was dark out from what she could tell. She looked around, everything looked fine. Then she noticed that the fire was out, but how could she see so well? She took a look around her person and could see every tiny detail. Kikyou leaning against Inuyasha, both of their hair dark as night. Sango and Miroku laying together, using Kirara as a pillow in the corner of a hut. Shippou and Rin curled up beside her in her sleeping bag. Sesshomaru was at the foot of the sleeping bag, his legs crossed and his eyes closed.

Kagome looked around once more before attempting to stand. Sadly, she was so unstable, she knocked over a cup and nearly fell had someone's strong arm had not caught her. She looked up and noticed Sesshomaru's eyes staring into her own. She then looked below her to see the children beneath her, Shippou now wide awake as he stared up at her in confused sleepiness. Kirara had risen her head and Ah-Uhn could be seen peeking through the window above Inuyasha and Kikyou's heads.

She gave Sesshomaru a sheepish smile. "Sorry," she muttered, finding it a little hard to talk with fangs protruding her mouth. "I'm insanely clumsy."

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied, setting her upright on her feet. Kagome looked at him. He sounded as clear as day to her in her ears.

"Wow," Kagome said, then shook her head when Sesshomaru gave her a questioning look. "Don't worry about it, I'm just stuck in my own thoughts right now." Before she knew it, she was out the door and heading toward the stream that she could smell. She ended up throwing herself into the water. Her body felt as though it was overheating, so in an attempt to cool it off, she had thrown herself, completely clothed, into the ice-cold stream.

Finally, when she had found that she was beginning to freeze, she floated over to the shore and sat on the bank with her feet and legs still in the water. She looked up into the now brightening sky and wondered just how long she really had been out. She heard something land softly behind her, but she didn't feel like turning to look. Besides, had someone wanted any ill-will brought to her person, then she would have already been hurt, or worse.

"That is most unwise, miko," his cold voice said. Weird, his voice was usually lower than that, but she didn't dwell too much on it.

"I don't think that title applies to me anymore," Kagome replied, ignoring his statement. Sensing his silent question, as he silently seated himself beside her, but well enough away from the water, she explained. "Midoriko is giving me a chance to see my family again. She warned me about something, but now I'm something of a mix of everything. I can manipulate the elements and bend them to my will, I can create nothing out of anything. I can shift into thousands of forms, I have a sorcerer's magic, and to top that all off, I have youkai, miko, and human blood running through my veins. The most amazing thing about it, however, is that I've been blessed with the ability to use all powers, both youkai and miko alike. Its so weird, and I can't make anything of it!" She said, clearly frustrated. She let a lone tear slide down her cheek and drop from her chin. "Sometimes I wish my life were more…simple. Easier, you know?"

Sesshomaru stayed silent as he digested her words. He watched the sky as his ex-miko companion sat, looking at her legs in the water. "This Sesshomaru knows what it is like to wish for a different life." Sesshomaru said, suddenly casting his gaze to her face to see her reaction. She looked up at him, but didn't pester him over anything. "Have you taken a look at your features?"

Kagome blinked. The notion had never occurred to her before. She looked at her feet before bending her legs beneath her and leaning over to look at her reflection. The sun finally showed itself in the sky and she gasped at her reflection.

Her hair was the same black, but it had shining blue and red streaks running through it. She had silvery, grey blue eyes that shimmered in the light that reflected from the surface of the water. Two pointy fangs poked from her top lip and her ears looked pointed. "No wonder why its so hard to talk," she commented. She looked at her hands and noticed that her fingernails were sharpened to points, and when she peeked at her toenails, they, too, were pointed.

She wiggled her toes around in the sand and giggled at the feeling. When she sobered up, she looked up at the taiyoukai who was once again silent. He held out a hand and helped her up.

Her face grew serious for a moment, "Sesshomaru, can I ask a question?"

He gave her a swift nod in reply, "Even though you have just asked one."

She gave him a playful glare before asking, "Why do you always speak in the third person? Is that why Rin picked up such a habit?"

"Is it not proper?" Sesshomaru asked with a hint of confusion lacing his tone.

"Well, yes, but," Kagome paused, "I'm not exactly a proper person. I just thought that, well, since we've been traveling with each other and have gotten acquainted with each other, that maybe…you can call me by my actual name? And stop referring to yourself by the third person? It's a bit…formal." She said, shifting under his intense gaze.

"Very well," he said, grabbing her left hand in his right and lifting them to his lips. "If that is what you wish, then so be it." He gave her hand a soft kiss before letting it drop to her side. She blushed right before her ears picked up the panicked sounds of the hut she had left her friends sleeping in.

"It seems you, too, have the hearing of a youkai," Sesshomaru observed.

Kagome nodded, "Yes, and its kind of scary because now I can hear everything so clearly, it gives me a headache just to think about it." She then walked off in the direction of the hut. When she realized he wasn't following, she turned back with a smile. "You coming?"

For a moment, Sesshomaru stood still, not really knowing what else to do, before giving her a swift nod and following after her. She turned back to the small trail leading back to the hut, and they both continued on their way.

* * *

_**I actually thought about adding a little extra to this one particular chapter, but then I thought against it. I will end up adding later on in the story, though! Don't forget to review!**_


	5. Ch 5: News To Discuss

**__**

Last time:

**She walked off in the direction of the hut. When she realized he wasn't following, she turned back with a smile. "You coming?" **

**For a moment, Sesshomaru stood still, not really knowing what else to do, before giving her a swift nod and following after her. She turned back to the small trail leading back to the hut, and they both continued on their way.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5 - News To Discuss**_

Their small trip was silent, and when she reached the hut, all hell broke loose. She covered her ears and kept her eyes closed tightly from all of the loud noises. Sesshomaru placed a hand on her back briefly while holding the other up for silence. He looked back to the small woman trying to block all noise from her head. She cracked an eye open to find that everyone and everything was calm and sighed in relief.

"My ears aren't accustomed to demon hearing yet," she muttered, knowing that Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Shippou could hear her. She looked around and found that everyone was staring at her with confusion. "Okay," she said, pulling her hands away from her ears, "I've got some major news that really needs to be discussed."

"Alright," Sango said and gestured to the floor in front of her and the others, "have a seat and we'll all chat."

"Okay," she said, Sesshomaru took a seat near the corner with Rin and Shippou crawled into Kagome's lap as soon as she was comfortable. "Alright, where to start….for the past, I'm assuming two and a half weeks, if what Midoriko has told me was correct, then I was training for that long.

"She was training me in both my miko abilities and my physical combat, as well as my mental barriers. She says that in approximately two weeks to a month, I'm not sure how accurate her timing is, but around that time, there is going to be a huge war from all kinds. Humans, demons, half demons, mikos, monks, priests, everything you can think of will be there for the jewel.

"Midoriko says we need to prepare quickly, because in that amount of time, they will be seeking me out personally. And by the way, Inuyasha," Inuyasha looked at her, "there's no way I'm staying out of this fight now. You can't send me home, and you know that wherever I go, they are going to follow, so good luck sending me away."

She turned back to the others, "Where was I?" She thought for a second to recollect her thoughts, "Oh right, the war. We need to prepare ourselves because she seemed really insecure of the time it would happen."

"So, we've got the war out of the way," Sango said, "what else did you need to discuss?"

"Weeeell," Kagome said fiddling her thumbs, "this might sound strange, but I am no longer human, or at least, not completely. I have a human heart and soul, but my physical form says otherwise. Midoriko said that I can do so many things, but I need proper training. Although she was able to help me learn some things, she couldn't teach me everything because her knowledge is limited."

"I see," Miroku said, rubbing his chin. "This is, perhaps, Lady Kagome's gift, am I right?"

"You are correct," Kagome said with a firm nod. "It came as a shock to me."

"Did she happen to say what you were?" Kikyou asked next to the sulking Inuyasha.

Kagome shook her head. "She only said I was a shape-shifter and that I can manipulate and impersonate others. She said I had the abilities of a sorcerer, a miko, and youkai. She says, it doesn't matter what the powers of the youkai I shape-shift into, just that in that form, I can use their powers to my will."

"Alright," Kikyou said with a nod before glancing at the demon lord, "what do you propose we do?" She asked.

"Go to my castle so she may train with the employers and warriors of my home," he stated. "She will be enlightened on what demons can do what, and she will also train with a few of the shape-shifters there. Though, none can use the abilities of the others, like she can, she will at least learn how to shift."

They all nodded, except for Inuyasha, and all stood to prepare their leaving. Kagome left to tell Kaede of the event, and soon, they were all on their way to Sesshomaru's home, which was a good two-day walk from there. They would make it by sun down if they hurried and flew.

And that, they did.

* * *

_**Okay, that was a hard one to edit. I think my last chapter was longer than this one, but I can't really remember. Hopefully, you enjoyed it, and like always, review and tell me what you think!**_


	6. Ch 6: Vee

**_Last time:_**

**They all nodded, except for Inuyasha, and all stood to prepare their leaving. Kagome left to tell Kaede of the event, and soon, they were all on their way to Sesshomaru's home, which was a good two-day walk from there. They would make it by sun down if they hurried and flew.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6 - Vee**_

Kagome had been given a room directly next to Sesshomaru's. It consisted of a private springs, though she hadn't known there was a door that was connected right to Sesshomaru's room. Of course, all she had to do was to lock his door to let him know that it was occupied, which wasn't too much of a problem. Her room was exquisite with the richest fabrics she had ever seen.

There was a king sized bed with four posts and seemed to be built into the wall. The blankets were as white as snow, reminding her briefly of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's hair, but more of Sesshomaru's clothing. A blue crescent moon adorned the middle of the blanket and was embroidered along the hem of the pillows. The bed was placed in the center of the room, where usually, it would be placed by the walls and out of the way. The room was, of course, enormous. If you were standing in the doorway entrance of the room, you would a rather large wardrobe to the right. It was a walk-in closet and was rather large. It could have been a whole other bedroom if you had taken all of the clothes out.

Behind the bed there were a pair of huge doors that led out onto a spacious balcony, with the most gorgeous view to accentuate it. You could see the greenery of the forests far out across the fields. It would definitely be the easy to spot an enemy should they be intruding. There was a pair of chairs sitting near the railing along with a table. A tea set sat atop of the table, along with some vegetables. She figured that this was what they used instead of cookies. She silent giggled at the thought.

And of course, to the right of the bed, there were the doors leading to the private springs that only she and Sesshomaru had access to. She didn't feel bothered by it in the least because that was how all of the room were in the palace, or at least, in the west wing. Sango and Miroku shared a springs, and Kikyou and Inuyasha shared a springs. Shippou received a room right next to Rin, and even those two got a springs to themselves.

She sighed contentedly as she laid across her bed and looked out of the large doors leading to the balcony. True, they had been there for over a day now, but they were all recuperating, gaining their strength back from the long-journey-cut-short. They were all pretty exhausted when they had arrived the evening before. So they had all immediately went to their separate rooms, and that's how its pretty much been. She didn't attend breakfast that morning, though she hardly thought that anyone else did either. She had been sleeping heavenly the night before, and hadn't woken until late afternoon.

She smiled lazily as she looked around the room and found that her bag had been haphazardly dropped in the doorway to the room. She sat up from the bed, quickly straightened the bed spread, and headed over to her things. She then placed it on the dresser that she had missed seeing on her way in. It was opposite the large balcony doors, and it had a rather large mirror. She idly wondered if this was how a queen felt in her own room.

She pulled out her stuff, knowing that everything was clean as could be. She folded her outfits that she had brought from home and placed them neatly on the dresser. She then pulled out random items such as a brush, toothbrush, toothpaste, a knife, some floss, shampoo and conditioner, soap, and a portable heater. It was supposed to be getting colder soon, so she had brought it to keep her warm. It had a good guarantee on it, so she knew that it would last years before breaking down on her.

After all, her mother owned one and it lasted her twenty years before it accidentally fell from the counter and smashed to pieces. She had been quite grumpy because it was her husband, Kagome's father, that had given it to her one day in their teenage years. She had kept it since.

Kagome shook her head and looked inside of the drawers that were to be hers for the next couple of weeks. They were pretty much empty. Just a few plain yukatas sitting in them, nothing special. So, she quickly rearranged things and placed her neatly folded clothes in them, and then in another drawer, put her bathroom utensils in. She left the knife on top of the drawer for a moment, trying to decide on where to put it. She shrugged her shoulders before placing it beneath her clothes.

She had just shut the drawers when a knock at her door pulled her from her own musings. She walked to the door, unlocked it, and opened it up. She blinked when she saw a cute, young demoness staring at her with big wide eyes. The girl was shorter than herself, way shorter. She looked about….Rin's height. She blinked a second time as the girl stumbled through her words.

"Whoa, slow down, Sweet Heart," Kagome said, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder and placing the other on her chin to make her look up. "Its alright, I'm not going to bite." She gave her a reassuring smile and knelt down to her level. "Now, what is it that you need?"

"M-My lord says that dinner is going to be ready soon," She said, unblinkingly. She swallowed hard before steeling her nerves and clenching her fists in determination. "I was told to escort Milady to the dining area."

"Hmm," Kagome replied with a smile. "I see, well, I need to find something to wear, then, huh?" She said looking at the little girl as she stood straight. "How about you come in and help me choose what to wear?"

The little girl's eyes got even wider. "Really?" She asked.

Kagome nodded just two seconds before the little girl zoomed in, giggling madly, as she rummaged through her closet. She tossed aside kimono after kimono before finally coming to the perfect one. She smiled before turning to her. "This one!" She said with a huge smile.

Kagome tilted her head to the side as she studied it. "Very wise choice," She said and went behind a screen to change. When she was finished, she came back out with a smile. "How do I look?" She asked.

"You look splendid, Milady!" She said with a grin.

Kagome gave her a warm smile, "Please, call me Kagome, I feel so old when people use honorifics with me." She gave a small giggle in response and nodded her head in acceptance.

"My name is Vee," she told her, "or at least, that's what everyone calls me."

"Vee," Kagome said, "I like that name. Well, Vee, it was very nice to meet you." She gave her a smile and bowed at the waist slightly and shook her hand.

The little girl giggled and smiled. "And it was very nice to meet you, Kagome-sama." Kagome held out her hand for Vee to take and her smile widened when Vee didn't hesitate and dragged her out of her room, pausing briefly to turn and lock her door, and then continued to drag her down the hallway and downstairs, passed the library, and straight to the dining room.

* * *

_**Review, review, review! Um...please?**_


	7. Ch 7: At LateBreakfast

**_Last time:_**

_**The little girl giggled and smiled. "And it was very nice to meet you, Kagome-sama." Kagome held out her hand for Vee to take and her smile widened when Vee didn't hesitate and dragged her out of her room, pausing briefly to turn and lock her door, and then continued to drag her down the hallway and downstairs, passed the library, and straight to the dining room.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7 - At Late-Breakfast**_

Vee had immediately released her hand the second they arrived and put back on her passive face. She opened the doors and let Kagome pass by her. She bowed and then left the room to do Kami only knew what.

Kagome realized that Inuyasha was absent, as well as Sango, so she took a seat when Sesshomaru motioned to the seat in front of him and to the side. He sat at the head of the table, and Rin and Shippou were seated in the two seat in front of him to the sides. She picked Shippou up gently and placed him on her lap and then took a seat right across from Rin with a smile. Beside Kagome there was an empty seat, but next to Rin, Kikyou occupied the seat, which was directly across from the empty seat next to Kagome. The seat next to the empty one was also empty, and across from that one next to Kikyou, Miroku sat. She noticed that Kouga and Ayame had arrived and sat across from each other next to Miroku. Ayame sat next to him while Kouga sat opposite to her.

Soon, the doors opened again and Sango and Inuyasha walked in, Sango slightly behind Inuyasha, and they both took their seats next to Kagome and in front of Miroku and Kikyou.

The food was placed in front of them on the center of the table, and as soon as Sesshomaru had taken the first bite, they all began to dig in. It was insanely quiet, but that didn't stop her from attempting to make a conversation.

"How was your day, Shippou?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Me and Rin went to the gardens to play!" Shippou exclaimed with glee. "Rin wanted to put flowers in my tail, but its too girly!" He said with a disgusted look marring his face.

Kagome giggled. "They were pretty flowers, though!" Rin protested as she took another bite of her food.

"So?" Shippou said as he picked at his own food. Kagome rose an eyebrow. "Besides, only girls play with flowers! You HAVE to think they are pretty!" He said.

"Shippou," Kagome warned looking down at him, "what have I said about being nice?"

"If I can't say nothing nice, don't say nothing at all," Shippou mumbled as he took a bite to eat.

"Right," Kagome said. "But at least you two had fun." She said with a smile as she patted his orange-haired head.

"Uh huh!" Both of them said enthusiastically.

She smiled at their enthusiasm before turning her attention to the group to her left. "What about you guys, what have you all done all day?" She asked.

"Me and Miroku went to the gardens with the children to watch and baby-sit, after all, you were too tired to play mother today," Sango said with a grin.

"I am never too tired to play mother!" Kagome protested before laughing. "I always enjoy being the mom," she said with a wink.

"I went to the dojo to look at Sesshomaru's collection of swords," Inuyasha said, picking his way through his food.

"Really? He has a collection?" Kagome asked, "And stop that! Eat your veggies, they are good for you." Kagome said.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru said, diverting her attention. She swung her head to the right to look at Sesshomaru. "This Sesshomaru owns over three hundred swords. I keep them for practice and for the styles as well as the different techniques. I also have miko, priest, and monk swords. There are several other kinds of weapons as well. Such as spears, kuni knives, switch blades, bows and arrows, slayer weapons, and many more." Sesshomaru said, taking a sip of his tea.

Kagome blinked. "Wow," she said, before reaching to her plate and taking one last bite. "That's a lot," she said when she swallowed. She downed the rest of her tea before turning to Kikyou. "What about you, what have you done today?"

"I have wandered the grounds to familiarize myself with the castle," Kikyou said with a smile.

For some reason, that didn't bode well with Kagome. She smiled at her, but in the back of her mind a small warning sign had gone off and wouldn't leave her alone. Kikyou familiarizing herself with the castle grounds wasn't something a person would say. They would say something more along the line of, "I was touring the castle" or "I was wandering around and looking at the beautiful art". But never would someone say, "I was familiarizing myself with the castle". It just didn't sound natural.

She brushed off the feeling, even though it still nagged her, but ignored it nonetheless. She fidgeted slightly, and Sesshomaru just happened to catch on, as did Sango and Miroku. Shippou, Rin, and Inuyasha seemed oblivious to what all was conspiring and just continued to wolf down their food.

It wasn't until Shippou asked if he and Rin could go back to the gardens to play that startled her from her thoughts. "You may, but be careful, alright?" Kagome said, kissing his forehead.

Shippou nodded with glee gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I promise I will, Mama!" He exclaimed, and Kagome nodded her consent and the two rushed out the door. She forgot to tell them to take Kirara with them, but she figured that should anything happen, the guards would see to it.

She drank one more cup of tea before setting it down neatly in front of her and smiling at everyone. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"You all are to be fitted with proper clothes this evening," he said standing.

"Proper clothes?" Sango asked, before realizing she had spoken out of line. In a lord's house, you were to never question the lord, for his word was law, or at least, that was how she saw it. After all, she had been on many missions and had come to know of the many different lords of many different lands.

Sesshomaru merely ignored her audacity and nodded his head once. He had traveled with them for so long he was now used to everything within the group. "You all need proper attire."

Kagome looked at herself and silently wondered if proper attire was what she was wearing currently. She was confused. Didn't everyone already have clothing laid out for themselves? Or was it just her? She shook her head to clear her thoughts and immediately stood to follow him out the doors. Everyone quickly followed suit.

* * *

_**Okay, yes, very boring chapter, but some of its important to pay attention to. Take notes, it'll help you figure things out in the long run! Things in this chapter was specified and let's see who caught on to it! For instance, did you notice that Sango and Inuyasha came in after Kagome and the others were already seated? Keep note of that...review!**_


	8. Ch 8: Fitted, Part 1

_**Last time:**_

_**"I have wandered the grounds to familiarize myself with the castle," Kikyou said with a smile.**_

_**She smiled at her, but in the back of her mind a small warning sign had gone off and wouldn't leave her alone. "So, what's the plan for today?"**_

_**"You all are to be fitted with proper clothes this evening," he said standing.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8 - Fitted, Part One**_

He took them down three ordinary, yet very long corridors. One of them happened to be the same one with the library, which Vee had taken her down previously, but beyond that, she couldn't even remember the way back to her own room. She looked around and made sure to memorize as much as possible. In the back of her mind, she found herself being a hypocrite, "familiarizing" herself with the castle just as Kikyou had done. Whether her intentions had been the same as her own, Kagome was unsure.

Finally reaching large double doors, a woman's voice called out, "Come in!" And none of them had even knocked on the door yet. They tentatively walked in, soaking in the sight before them.

Fabric was strewn all over the place. Beautiful kimonos were placed all around the room. Some were hanging on doorknobs that belonged to doors that lead out of the room, other were strewn atop the doors, hanging limply, others were scattered on the floor, and the rest were haphazardly discarded in large piles. They made their way through the maze of fabrics before coming to a woman the wore a beautiful silk kimono. She was holding her arms up and pinning something down on a fabric, her back facing them. Her kimono was a blood red with golden feathers floating about. Her hair was long and reached to what Kagome would assume to be her butt. Her bottom half was completely covered by a rather tall desk that stood between them and her. When she turned, she had a smile plaster on her small pink lips. Her eyes were a striking blue color, not like Miroku's or Kouga's, but like an ocean blue that glittered in the sun or moonlight.

She looked at them all. "Ah, visitors! I assume you wish them to have two sets each?" She asked.

Sesshomaru nodded and turned his back to them all. "I will be back within an hour," and with that, he disappeared through the large double doors again.

"My, my, my, I'm going to have to hurry if I wish to please the lord," she said with a grin. "Now, let's take a look-see." She came out from behind the desk causing both Kagome and Sango to gasp. She had the bottom of a spider. Six legs protruded from her brown, fur covered spider body. "Oh, don't let my body scare you!" She laughed. "I mean, I know I'm absolutely gorgeous! Don't get too turned on from the looks alone, I may bite." She winked at them all, causing Miroku and Inuyasha to blush, but Kagome and Sango to laugh whole heartedly. It had been a while since they could truly be at ease, even if there is a war going to be happening, it was nice to not be constantly pursued by Naraku or any of his incarnations and saimyousho. It was just absolutely tiring.

"Hi," Kagome finally said after calming herself and extended a hand, "my name is Kagome, pleased to make your acquaintance," she said with a bow.

The woman smiled back, pleased to meet such a female that did not fear her just because of her looks. And a human miko at that. "Please," the woman said, bending a bit in a bow and extending her hand to shake hers, "the pleasure is all mine. My name is Inomine. I shall be your official…" she giggled for a second, "dresser. I create all sorts of fabrics and have learned several styles. Though I must say," she said, looking at the young woman before her, "when the lord asked me to stitch up your white outfit that had been cleaned from the blood of battle, I was absolutely amazed at such finery. Tell, me where did you receive such a garment?" She asked.

"I received it from my mother in my home land," she said with a smile, "sadly, I know not of how they make it." She gave her an apologetic smile.

"Even so, I must say it is quite amazing and I shall not stop until I perfect this amazing piece of clothing. Do you have any more cloths that I may be able to work off of?" She asked, walking them to another room which was much cleaner than the previous one. "I must know more of how to get this clothing to work. I have never seen such a fabric before." She said, and led her to a desk that had her school uniform laying on top of it. "I tried my best to match the stitching, but even with my expertise hands, I could not get it quite right." Kagome took a look at it and smiled.

"That's alright, you got pretty close," she said, speaking the truth.

"Excuse me, but what are we here for? Sesshomaru already had a closet filled to the brim with kimonos for me, but I have no need for such. I mean, they are beautiful and all, but I'm much of…a fashion princess, if you know what I mean," Sango said with a nervous laugh.

"And that is exactly why Sesshomaru has brought you all here. I can see just by the way you all stand that there is more than meets the eye," she took one critical look at them all before turning and walking over to the many fabrics lining the wall. "Alright, even though I told Sesshomaru two, I'm thinking three." She looked at each of the fabrics, pulling and turning wheels so that she could see the many different colors and kinds. Her spidery legs made soft tapping noises on the floor as she made her way back and forth through the rows of fabrics. "Let's see," she said, looking at the many different designs. "I also happened to notice that you all have very different tastes and are more than likely not going to want to have all of that clothing. Everyone here in the manor, however," Inomine said, pulling on some green thread. She took a close look at it before shaking her head and putting it back before pulling on some silver thread. "Everyone here is quite dull and always has the same taste. Don't worry about calling and depending on me to have something made for you, I can get it done within minutes. Or seconds. Depending on how fast you need it." She giggled as she pulled out several fabrics and laid them across the floor before going to a different little isle and pulling out even more fabric. "Let's see, ah ha! I've found the perfect things to dress you all in!"

She first turned to Miroku. "Your old clothes are so…boring…" She told the monk. "I shall make you fit for palace life in no time. I suppose I need to find proper attire for the ball coming up as well. I guess I could make that your third outfit…" she said as she scrunched up her nose and looked at his robes. "Hold out your arms," she commanded, and he complied.

She circled him before grabbing his robes and tearing them clear off of his body. He blinked, glad for his under clothing, otherwise that would be most disconcerting to have a bunch of females and ogling his body. His face flushed a bit at the mere thought of it, and him being in his under clothes made all the more worse. The girls giggled at his flushed expression and Inuyasha simply smirked with cockiness.

Inomine then threw some clothes at him and told him to go behind the screen and change. He came back out in the most bland colors ever; purple and deep blue, almost black in color. Yet they looked so much more different on him than what they had before. Inomine grinned and grabbed her needle. "Now, watch as a masterpiece is formed!" She said and placed her needle inside on the hem of his bulging sleeve. She grinned and the second the needle was through, she moved so fast that no one had even been able to keep up with her. She moved with practiced ease, that much everyone could see.

Her movements were a huge blur. She had somehow made her way from his sleeve, across his chest, over his shoulders around his torso, down his left leg and back up, to his right leg, back to his torso, on his back, and then to his right sleeve. She then cut the thread with her sharpened nails and said, "Ta da!" She said and spun Miroku in a circle. "What do you all think?"

Almost everyone's jaws had dropped open. She smiled at their expression before turning her attention back to Miroku's clothes and admiring her piece of work. No wonder why Sesshomaru had her doing all of the clothes and said he'd be back within an hour, she was good AND fast!

Miroku's bland purple and deep blue clothes now had shimmering silver thread dancing through with the most intricate designs any of them had ever seen. They swirled around his left shoulder and spun out across his kimono diagonally. On the hem of the sleeves and opening of the kimono, little spirals resembling brush strokes danced across the very edges of the hem, creating a silvery hue every time the light touched it. The sash around his waist was long, nearly touching his knees and faded from deep blue to purple and embroidered with silver at the edges.

Everyone had wide eyes as they stared at Miroku's clothes. Inomine smiled. "Now, what is your mark, Miroku?" She asked, walking to his back and pulling out more silvery string.

"Mark?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, your symbol. Every person has a special symbol that marks their family. No two families have the same mark. Like Sesshomaru's crescent," she said, "others have that same crescent, but his is blue, marking him as both the eldest son and heir to the throne. What is yours?"

"I'm not sure…" He said a little sheepishly. Inomine shook her head, "I never knew humans had a mark. We all know of demon markings, but not of humans…"

Inomine led him to a bowl of water and then cut his palm and let it drip into the bowl. She Stirred it with a wooden rod and added some sort of leaf to it and placed it in the center. She pulled it back out after a few moments and set it on a towel next to it. She watched as the bloody water ran off and left and imprint in the towel. She pulled it away and an outline of the leaf was there right before a shape began to form. She blinked at this and smiled when it came to be in the shape of an eight pointed star.

"My, my, my, that's going to be a bit of stitching," she commented before going back to their place at the center of the floor and took a look at his back before placing the needle on his back. As soon as it was there, and eight pointed star appeared on his back in silver embroidery.

"Wow," Kagome gushed, taking a closer look to touch it, "you're amazing!" She took a full look at Miroku and gawked at how handsome he looked. "What do you think Sango?"

Sango blushed when Kagome referred to her. "It l-looks great, Kagome," she barely managed to stutter out.

Kagome gave her a big grin before frowning when she heard Inuyasha mutter something dirty and perverted - something about Miroku's clothes being ripped off of him.

"You're next, puppy," Inomine grinned as she made her way over to him and rippped his own clothes off of him. He blushed like mad. He only had an under-top on. He never wore under-bottoms….

He pulled on the front of the shirt, trying to cover his manhood as best as he could. They all busted out laughing as his face turned at least eight shades of red. His ears were flattened to his skull before Kagome took pity on him and came up behind him, his head bowed low and he kept himself covered. Kagome continued to walk behind him, covering his well-exposed tush from the rest of the world. She grinned at Sango as he made his was to the screen.

Kagome giggled when he "fehed" and went back to her place. "You two stop your laughing and giggling," Inomine said, "You two are next when I'm done with these two."

* * *

_**Man, that was a lot, and it was barely part one!**_


	9. Ch 9: Fitted, Part 2 & 3

**_I must say that I was honestly surprised I got a review! I was beginning to think that this story was going to be a major let down! I'm glad I have faith in reviewers!_**

**_Okay, let's see, some things to point out -_**

**_This IS a KagSess fic, so I've got to have some sort romance in here, don't I? I promise, it's getting to that. In fact, in about another chapter or so, you will see!_**

**_As for Sesshomaru's arm...when I first wrote this story, my younger self made a point to leave out his arm for some reason. Later, I found out why. SOoooo...you have to keep reading! I promise (coughs to clear throat and speaks in spooky voice) all will be revealed in due time..._**

**_Okay, that came out kind of lame, but still! Everything will be uncovered and ready for your eyes, your brain, and your SOUL._**

**_Wow that sounded even more lame...okay, well, just read already! Lol!_**

_**"You two stop your laughing and giggling," Inomine said, "You two are next when I'm done with these two."**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9- Fitted, Part Two & Three**_

Kagome and Sango saw the whole process, and while Inomine stitched and sewed her intricate designs, she chatted idly with them all. Eventually, she learned of their adventures and their relationships with each other, and also saw straight through into their personalities.

Kagome and Sango gawked at the two boys in their midst. Miroku had been given three outfits. The first was, of course, the one with silver stitched into it. He had another like it, but instead of it being purple and deep blue, it was pure white. It had his own marking on the sleeve, intertwined with the crescent moon of Sesshomaru. Inomine had explained that this meant he was an ally to Sesshomaru and the palace of the moon, and she stitched her own symbol into the inside of the kimono to show it was her who had made it.

Of course, she did this with all six of the outfits and finished within twenty minutes. Miroku's third outfit, however, was the most stunning. This time, it was a black haori and hakama, with those same silver designs on it. His eight-pointed star looked to be engraved into the thick black fabric, but it was as soft as silk. Black boots with a silver lining matched it.

Inuyasha had his own outfits. He had his red one thrown away, but now, instead of it being all red, it was now a red haori and dark blue hakama. His under shirt was the same shade of blue and gave it a completed look. He didn't want to part with his haori and hakama that his parents had given him, but he supposed it was time to move on, even if he really didn't want to. Everyone had to grow up some time. On the corner of his left sleeve, his house's symbol was woven into the edge, dark blue against red, matching his hakama and under-shirt.

Inuyasha's second outfit was the same red, and Inomine said she still wasn't finished with it until she knew everyone's symbol. So, she said she would come back to that. His third outfit, much like Miroku's, was all black, and it looked like his original red haori and hakama. They were stunning, and his same deep purple crescent was on his sleeve.

Kagome and Sango's were done at the same time. It was a tad tricky, but it worked perfectly with her ideas. Like Miroku and Inuyasha, they each had three sets of outfits: a simple kimono to wear around the place, a warrior's set, and a formal kimono. She had done the same method that she had done with Miroku to figure out their own symbols.

Sango's first outfit happened to be the one to wear around leisurely. It was beautiful even though it wasn't formal. The sleeves billowed out from her shoulders, creating huge bowls on her wrists. It was a grassy green and had the pattern of an ocean embroidered on it. The ocean started at the bottom left corner of the kimono and gradually faded out to her right shoulder. Inomine had embroidered Sango's symbol quite elegantly onto her back and let the edges of it spiral outward, caressing her shoulders and wrapping around the kimono. It was the symbol of a sun with the flames of the sun being wavy. She knew of another who had the symbol of a sun, but instead of the flames being as such, they were straight and not curved. She found it interesting how two things could be alike, yet so different.

Sango's warrior outfit was very well done. It was very close to her exterminator's outfit, the only difference would be the armor. It had no armor, and was slick black with gold embroidered on the shoulder in the form of a single swirl. Its edges wrapped around the collar and around her torso, but it didn't go any further than that. The clothes were very form-fitting, yet quite comfortable.

Her formal wear was very stunning, however. Instead of it being like Miroku's and Inuyasha's traditional black, it was a stunning white color. Was plain, yes, but it hugged her curves so perfectly, it made Miroku drool. The sleeves were long and hung from her shoulders. There was a solid, shimmering green sash tied around the waist, and over the whole outfit was a sheer veil covering. It shimmered in green and yellow colors. Leaves were embroidered into it here and there, but not so much as to block the white behind it. All in all, it was gorgeous.

Kagome's seemed to be the hardest out of all of them. "Kagome, dear, what style do you like?" She asked.

"Style?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Yes, what fighting styles do you know of?" She asked.

"Um," Kagome said, "none actually…I mean, I can use a bow and arrow, but I've never been taught properly. Sesshomaru was the one who said that he had brought us here to train, so assumedly, we are going to train. So, I honestly can't tell you what my fighting style is."

Inomine rose an eyebrow to her. "No style, at all?" She asked.

"Nope," Kagome replied a bit sheepishly. Everyone in the room sighed.

"Well then, I shall make due," she said, and began piecing together fabric of all kinds. Kagome blinked when she was pulled behind the screen, stripped, and then clothed in various different kinds of fabrics.

"Eeep!" She exclaimed, "That area is sensitive!" Everyone looked at the small shadow figure in the screen, wondering what on earth was going on behind there. Then, Kagome started giggling like mad. "Ah!" She exclaimed, "Quit! That tickles!" She laughed even harder as she poked and prodded, trying to figure out the right size.

"Kagome, hold still!" Inomine tried to command, but found herself laughing. "I need to get this on you!"

"But it tickles!" She giggled out.

"Hold still!" She exclaimed, "I don't care if it tickles, its not even supposed to tickle! If anything, its supposed to hurt!"

"But it doesn't!" Kagome laughed, "It tickles!"

"Stop laughing!" Inomine exclaimed, pinning something in place, "Its not that funny!" She giggled out.

Kagome continued to laugh. "It is too!" She exclaimed, falling on her rump.

The two stared at each other for a moment before they both laughed like crazy. "I-I can't breathe!" Inomine said, leaning against the screening. It suddenly fell over and everyone looked over at Kagome to see her in a bra and panties, holding onto a piece of cloth around her waist for measurement.

They all stared before they all began to laugh hysterically. "Kagome!" Inomine shouted out as she calmed herself, "I must say that was the most greatest laugh I have had in the past eight hundred years. What on earth has your father fed you when you were younger?" Suddenly, Kagome's mood soured and a frown appeared on her face. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Kagome said, shaking her head as she sat on the stool for Inomine to continue stitching some fabric together. "But why would you mention my father?"

"Well, I can smell a scent that is not a woman's, and the scent is very old. I smell your mother, but it doesn't smell very recent, so I went with the father…" Inomine said as she pulled out some fabric for Kagome's torso. "Please, forgive me if I intruded on anything."

"No," Kagome said, "its fine." She didn't say anything more for the rest of the time they Inomine worked on her clothing.

Inomine had given her a special outfit, one that was interchangeable whenever needed. True, the other's clothes adjust to the weather automatically, but this one you could choose. Her first outfit was much like her school uniform colors. She wore what looked to be a tube top, stopping just above her breasts and right below them as well. It was a beautiful white color and was decorated with red embroidery on the hems. The bottoms resembled a men's hakama, but it was more form-fitting, like the ex-priestess, Kikyou's, hakamas. It was green and smooth, and when the light touched it, it shimmered slightly. Inomine repeated the process with Kagome to find her symbol, but what they found shocked her to no end.

"What wrong?" Kagome asked, looking at the symbol.

"Its your symbol, child," Inomine said, looking at the cloth. "Never have I seen anything like it. I've never even heard of such a thing before. You have more than one symbol. I've never in my life heard of a cross symbol before. No one has ever been blessed with more than one. Tell me, do you have this marking anywhere on your body?"

Kagome blushed and nodded. "Yeah," Kagome said.

"May I see it?" Kagome blushed even redder as she lowered the bottoms quickly to flash it to her. It was below the waist line. Before, her panties had hidden the mark, but it was there.

A circle lay there with a jagged mark running through it, like a scar almost. To the side of the top of the circle and in between the jagged mark and the circle's side, there was the top half of heart peeking out from behind them both.

"Is this a bad thing?" Kagome asked.

"No, child, but I don't know if it's a good thing either," Inomine said. "Perhaps Lord Sesshomaru may know of what the marking resembles." Kagome slid her pants back over the mark and let her hands drop to her side. Inomine wrapped a sheer shawl around Kagome's waist, letting it rest lightly on her hip and giving the pants a bit of a glow.

"Here is the top to the outfit. Its just like any kimono, and goes right over everything, you can even take everything off and only have this on if you so wish." Kagome nodded and let Inomine set back to work.

She embroidered Kagome's symbol into the corner of the pants and then embroidered her own symbol on the inside of both pieces of the outfit. She then embroidered Kagome's symbol across the back of Kagome tube-like top and then blew it up onto the back of the kimono that matched the outfit. On the sleeve of the left, she embroidered all of the connections she had - Sango's symbol, Miroku's symbol, and of course, the symbol of the palace.

Kagome went to take off the clothing while Inomine quickly placed all of their symbols onto the corner of the sleeves of her friends. By the time she was done, Inomine had handed her a warrior's clothing. She was dressed in a white top with green pants once again. The top was definitely longer. It had no sleeves and looked almost like a tank top. It had a low V-neck and yet another tube-like top beneath, only it was red with white swirls on it to give it some style. Around her waist was a sash that went to her knees in the color of red. The white shirt had a red trim around it, though it was barely noticeable. The shirt reached her knees, but had a slit going up her sides, allowing movement. Her green pants reached her ankles and looked like Kikyou's hakamas.

She came out from behind the dressing screen and let Inomine set to work. She quickly place Kagome's symbol on her back before setting to work on her left shoulder. It was a bit tricky, but in the end, she ended up putting the symbols on the hem of the shoulder. She was given red white boots that matched her top. Green and red spirals intertwined with each decorated the edges of the boots. "My, my, my we are pressed for time! Quickly, Sango, you may go to that room and quickly change into your warrior's outfit, Miroku, Inuyasha, quickly change into yours, too. I must get Kagome's last outfit done before the lord gets here. Quickly, Kagome, throw on these clothes. The boys will be finished changing by the time you get them on. No go, go!" She disappeared behind the screen at the command and Inomine went back to her threads and began making quick work of some things before going behind the screen, completely ignoring the boys nakedness.

Kagome was dressed in a beautiful red kimono. It was plain, yes, but when Inomine was through with it, it looked amazing. It had a low V-neck and the kimono stopped passed her ankles. The sleeves were long and looked like bowls at the opening. Inomine took one look at her before embroidering silvery-blue designs all over it. She decided to make it resemble her own clothing and put a few feathers along the hem and make it look as though they were falling to the floor. She placed an outer sheer covering over the entire kimono and began embroidering the same designs into it. When she finished that, she took it off quickly and quickly put in the necessary symbols and then put a silvery blue sash around Kagome's waist, making it match perfectly with the silvery-blue falling feathers.

Kagome was amazed at how fast Inomine worked. It was insanely good. She was sure that even in her time, people weren't THAT good at making clothing, especially so fast. Then again, they were all human, too. She quickly got out of the outfit and into her warrior's outfit just as Sesshomaru walked in to retrieve them.

"You have done well, Inomine," Sesshomaru said, and Inomine bowed as low as possible at the waist.

"It was a pleasure," Inomine said. "Sesshomaru is going to take you to get your new armor. It was made while everything was going on here. Oh, Kagome," Inomine said, stopping her in her tracks. "Here, this is for your son. I saw him a little earlier after retrieving some clothing. I figure he could use some new clothing. Just make sure he doesn't get any ideas and starts cutting them up or something. They aren't indestructible." They both laughed and went toward the opening of the two rooms.

"Thank you very much, Inomine," Kagome said with a smile, holding both her clothes and Shippou's. "It was very nice meeting you."

"Ah, the pleasure is all mine," Inomine said with a bow of the head. "Now go, you don't want to keep the lord waiting." She gave her a wink before disappearing into the fabrics once more. Kagome waved over her shoulder and walked out the doors and down the hall with her friends. They were all quiet as Sesshomaru led them through the hallways, and it was intensified when their foot falls echoed throughout the halls.

* * *

_**Phew! I think I kind of stretched this chapter a little bit. I was going to make it into three parts, but then I decided against it because it would have just turned into a three short chapters. So, I combined part two and three together to make one super chapter... :3**_


	10. Ch 10: Some Changes

_**Okay, pay attention!**_

_**It has been brought to my attention that I have left some majorly important things out!**_

_**Alright, this ENTIRE chapter is going to be the two weeks before Kagome awoke. This, meaning, that I will tell of the changes Sango and Miroku are going through during these two and half weeks. Its a LOT to get through, but read if you're interested, if not, then, well, you can skip over to the next chapter. Lol!**_

_**Okay, I admit, I forgot about Sango and Miroku's change. And, yes, I forgot about Kohaku. That's why this is going to be a bit of a "filler" chapter. SOOOOO, without further ado, enjoy!**___

_**Chapter Ten - Sme Changes**_

Sango stared at the young woman who she considered her sister. It had been nearly a week since Kagome had passed out and she was stuck having to heal and keep her friend alive. Kaede, herself, and Miroku had all struggled to keep the woman from the darkness beyond sleeping, and they were managing, but it was hard. Now, however, Kagome's heart and breathing patterns were steady and smooth - stable. Sango was able to relax, more or less, in the small hut.

It was about mid-afternoon when she noticed it. She had been absently staring out the window, tapping her fingers against the window sill. Kagome had once said that in her time, windows had something called "glass" on it to cover it from the outside world. It could open and close so as to let air in and out. She had been interested in the subject because she had no idea what glass was. She heard of metal - after all, that's what some swords were made of. She had heard of wood - who hadn't? She had even heard of silver and gold. Never had she ever heard the word "glass". So, she listened, learning of the things of Kagome's world. Kagome had even gone so far as to point it out in a picture of her sitting at her own window once.

That's when she had heard it. As her fingers tapped against the window sill. It was...a sharper sound. It wasn't so dull anymore. Looking at her hands, she took a look at her nails and found them to be twice as long as what they usually were - and sharp. Eyes widening, she turned her hands over and over before shaking her head and deciding to shrug it off. She'd just bite them off later and dull them back to normal. It wouldn't do for her to be a slayer and have her nails get in the way of her work.

* * *

Miroku grunted painfully as he lifted himself from his meditating position. He had set himself by a creek to relax and concentrate on his power. He grunted again when he felt one of his ribs shift under his effort. His ribs had been shifting ever since Midoriko had shown herself to them all. He had been in absolute pain ever since.

Almost as soon as the pain had come, however, it stopped. It just stopped hurting completely. Sighing with relief, he slowly moved, careful to not make any sudden movement should he find himself in pain once more. Sighing when he found that he could move freely without worrying, he lifted a hand to his chest and stomach. Surprise flitted across his face when he found rock hard abs and a well-muscled chest. He turned to look into the calm river and saw his reflection in the dull green water. It wasn't clear, but he could clearly see that he no longer had the neck of a chicken. (A/N: I just had to put that little part in.) Even his facial structure looked a little more...mature than what it had been.

Shaking his head and shrugging it off, he turned and made his way back to the village, which was a good few few feet off. He idly wondered if Sango would notice the changes as he did.

* * *

Kohaku sighed as he stood outside Sango's hut. He was nervous as hell. He didn't want to face her, but he knew he had to if he wanted to do what he was planning on doing. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the flap of the door away and walked inside. Seeing his sister curled up against the window sill with the unconscious Kagome laying next to her, he cleared his throat.

Sango turned her gaze to look at her brother, and she smiled softly. "Hey," Sango said, "how are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay," Kohaku replied. "I just wanted to tell you that, well, I've decided I was going to head back to the Slayers' village. I-I want to start rebuilding right away, and then after that, I was going to look for other slayers to inhabit it."

For a long while, Sango said nothing. "Alright," she said quietly after contemplating it for the longest time. She didn't want to let her brother go, but her feelings, her emotions were running wild and she didn't think she could handle everything right now. She just wanted her sister for the moment. "I won't stop you. Promise you'll visit some time?"

"I promise," Kohaku said and watched as Sango got up with tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her brother, crying into his shoulder and wishing him luck.

That's how Miroku walked in on them. He smiled at the both of them and stood by to watch them. When they released each other, he went over and placed a hand on Sango's shoulder as they both watched Kohaku leave the hut. "Do you think he will be alright?"

"I believe he will," Miroku replied. "He is a strong young man, I'm sure he will be fine." For once, Miroku made no move to touch her back side. He didn't even remove his hand from her shoulder. They just stood there, staring out of the window as Kohaku made his way by. They would miss him, but they both knew they would come across him again.

* * *

**_Okay, I am working on the next chapter as we speak! I swear it! Soooo...does this answer some questions? Lol! Hope you enjoyed it!_**


	11. Ch 11: Confused Much?

_**Last time -**_

_**"Do you think he will be alright?" **_

_**"I believe he will," Miroku replied. "He is a strong young man, I'm sure he will be fine." For once, Miroku made no move to touch her back side. He didn't even remove his hand from her shoulder. They just stood there, staring out of the window as Kohaku made his way by. They would miss him, but they both knew they would come across him again.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven - Confused Much?**_

It has now been a week and a half. Things were both normal and abnormal. For instance, Sango found herself sitting by Kagome's side nonstop. Miroku would sit next to her every day as well. Inuyasha would come in and visit Kagome from time to time with Kikyou at his side. Sometimes, they would stay a full day, sometimes half a day. Other times, Sango and Miroku would leave to simply get some fresh air but they were never gone for very long.

The abnormal thing about all of this was that there were subtle changes that they could very well notice. A small example of this would be how she would make contact with someone's skin only to get the shock of their life. Literally. A small bolt of electricity would shoot from her fingertips into the body of whoever it was she touched. She accidentally did this when she and Miroku were having a...ahem...meeting.

Then, there was the time, just a few days after Kohaku departed from the village, that they both did the oddest thing. As Keade handed them dinner, they both ran outside, holding their mouths and threw up. Highly unusual, if one must say. To top it all off, they constantly received headaches from: loud noises, soft noises, light, too dark, colors, and smells, both strong and hardly detectable. It had driven them both crazy.

Today was a new day. They were going to attempt to eat something. They didn't particularly like what Kaede was feeding them, so, the two went hunting. As they hunted, however, the smell of blood aroused them so much, they ended up having "desert" both during the hunt and afterward. It was...interesting to say the least.

But now, as they silently digested the raw animals they had caught and pretty much ate the breakfast rivaling that of a horse's, they sat, contemplating how the hell they had managed to such things. "Midoriko didn't exactly say what kind of changes we would be going through, did she, Miroku?" She asked, a bit breathless.

"No, my dear Sango, she did not," Miroku replied. Suddenly, he had a grin stretch across his face and he wiggled his eyebrows. "Perhaps we should test our new abilities again on - "

That was all he had time for before Sango pounced onto him and began, once again, stripping him of his clothes. They touched and bit, clawed and ripped skin. They were so insanely greedy for one another, it was hard to digest.

As they came down from their oh so obvious high, they laid against each other, naked as the day they were born, on the forest floor. "Perhaps we should get back to Kaede's."

"Mmm," Sango said, "just a few more moments."

"Alright," Miroku replied with a slight nod and closed his eyes. "Anything for you, Sango."

And then they both fell asleep.

* * *

A week later, they were all ecstatic. Kagome was awake and feeling as great as ever. However, at the moment, they were just to panicked to think anything. They had freaked out, thinking that something had gotten a hold of their innocent companion and friend, only to find that she had woken in the middle of the night and had gone for a walk with Sesshomaru.

Immediately, Sango had her suspicions, as did Miroku, but Inuyasha seemed oblivious and Kikyou hadn't seemed to care. Soon enough, Kagome was telling them of how she had spent two and a half weeks training with Midoriko and of the news Midoriko had told her to tell her to tell them all. It was a lot to take in, that was for sure. However, after a while, things settled down and soon enough, they were on their way to Sesshomaru's palace. Simple as that.

It's sad to say that ever since Sango and Miroku's "event" in the forest, they had become a little distant, as if nothing had ever happened. Sango thought when they'd go back to their friends, Miroku and herself would get closer. Instead, nothing had progressed, but nothing declined either.

After arriving at Sesshomaru's home, they had all been escorted to separate rooms. Hers was adjoined with Miroku's by a hot spring, but for the life of her, she couldn't seem to tempt him in any way. In fact, since the night in the forest, he hasn't so much as laid a finger on her. It was nerve racking.

Sighing, she put her thoughts on hold. Later, she would figure out everything. And that's exactly what she did.

The very next morning, she had walked to the gardens to watch the children, along with Miroku. Afterwards, however, she had found herself alone. Miroku and the children had wandered off to kami only knew where and that's when she found Inuyasha. He was alone in secluded part of the garden, just sitting there. He had this blank stare on his face as if he had been contemplating something.

"Sango," she had jumped when he called out to her.

"Yeah?" She asked, walking over to him. She was going to put a hand on him, but stopped herself short of touching his shoulder. She knew that it was send a bolt of electric currents through him, and she didn't want to do that.

"I," Inuyasha swallowed, hard. "I n-need..."

After that, Inuyasha pounced. Sango couldn't stop herself. She reacted and soon enough they were kissing each other, there on the garden grounds. They had wrestled a bit, one trying to dominate the other in a throw of passion. Soon enough, their clothes were out of the way and the began to rut. She didn't really know what happened afterward.

Afterward...they got dressed. They didn't look at each other as they were summoned for a late breakfast. They were informed that Kagome had awakened and, not wanting to keep them waiting, they continued on. They, well, more like she, explained that she was outside watching the kids, and Miroku had made no move to correct her. After all, he had seen her so lost in her thoughts earlier on that day, he had decided to just watch the kids for her and give her some peace and quiet to sort everything out.

Of course, he had no idea that she had just rutted with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, could smell it, but chose not to say a thing about it. After all, Inuyasha was filth, and filth rutted with filth. Right?

* * *

_**I must admit, this was the hardest chapter ever. I had difficulties with my internet and I couldn't get the damned thing to work. Sigh, but it's all good now. And now, I can update! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_


	12. Ch 12: Armory and Training

****

_****_

_**Okay, we're jumping back to the present now! Man, I just made my story even longer than what I had anticipated...Well, hopefully it turns out awesome! So...read! And don't forget to review at the end!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Last time, a few chapters ago:

_****_

"Thank you very much, Inomine," Kagome said with a smile, holding both her clothes and Shippou's. "It was very nice meeting you."

_**"Ah, the pleasure is all mine," Inomine said with a bow of the head. "Now go, you don't want to keep the lord waiting." She gave her a wink before disappearing into the fabrics once more. Kagome waved over her shoulder and walked out the doors and down the hall with her friends. They were all quiet as Sesshomaru led them through the hallways, and it was intensified when their foot falls echoed throughout the halls.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve - Armory and Training**_

"Thank you, too, Sesshomaru," Kagome said with a smile when she was finally beside him.

"Your thanks is unnecessary," Sesshomaru replied, his voice monotone. Nothing surprising there.

"You say that all the time," Kagome said, "but thanks anyway. You didn't have to, but you did." Everyone behind her stayed silent. Really, Kagome was the only one actually fluent with Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru was around, the others stayed quiet and simply watched their interactions with each other. Even Inuyasha was amazed that Sesshomaru hadn't killed her yet after Kagome's bold move to make conversation with him. Inuyasha always sulked, however, when Sesshomaru was the center of Kagome's attention before it returned to her friends.

However this time, she was quiet. They were led down several corridors, different than the ones they had taken to get to Inomine's. They were escorted into a rather large and long, as well as wide, room. There were several soldiers walking about, armor clad armor from head to toe. The walls were rather bland, various paintings were hung here and there, but none of them were lined up as if they were to be displayed.

Instead, they all looked to be haphazardly placed upon the walls of the room, not in the least presentable. Kagome had half a mind to go up to every picture, fix their framing, and place them nicely on the walls, but because it was not her home to do such things, she had no choice but to allow it….for now. She would have to ask Sesshomaru if she could redecorate the room some time. Not that he'd give her permission, but the worse he could say was no.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts when they reached the very back of the room where very few soldiers were brandishing their swords and cleaning their armor. "Ah! Lord Sesshomaru! How nice of you to drop by!"

"I have brought them for their armory," Sesshomaru stated cooly.

"Ah, you mean the armor you had us specifically make to resemble your own?" Sesshomaru nearly growled at the man's audacity, but quickly got himself under control. After all, he was a great asset to his army, besides, it was beneath him to growl at such a degrading idiot.

Sesshomaru said nothing to the bumbling idiot and he took that as the initiative to get the armor before he had his head logged off. He led them to a back room and there sat four sets of armor, two of which were more feminine than the other two. Three guards came in and grabbed hold of three chest plates and went up to Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku, while the one bumbling idiot went to Kagome with her own set of armor.

It was rather beautiful. He snapped it in place and it clung to her chest. He had taken off her sash and had replaced it by placing on top of the armor to hold it down instead of it being underneath it. The chest plate stopped just above her breast, and Like Sesshomaru's, the shoulders spiraled around the forearm with spikes. It was like Sesshomaru's, but instead of it being silver, grey, and black, it was silver, green, and red. Inuyasha's armor was black, grey, and silver, with a touch of red, and Miroku's was black, purple, silver and grey. Sango's was pink and had flecks of green here and there, reminding her slightly of her brother's glow in the dark cloak.

Everyone stared at themselves and each other before breaking out in smiles and thanking the man for the armor. "Please, twas' my pleasure to serve my Lord."

"Let us depart," Sesshomaru said, "we have much training to do."

He led them outside, but they hadn't known that it had started raining. So, they walked toward the dojo outside, getting soaked in the process. Obviously, Sesshomaru didn't care if there was hell right outside his door, he was going to train them wet or not. "All of you take positions with a fake sword first."

Everyone took up their position with a practice sword. They stood there for forever before Kagome got tired of it and threw the damned thing on the ground. "Damn it, could you speak and tell us what the hell you want us to do instead of observe our rear ends and make us stand here all day!" She exclaimed as she stomped her foot in impatience.

"Your impatience will be your downfall, miko," he said, suddenly standing directly in front of her.

She "eeped" and jumped back, her hands clenched in fists and her heart fluttering crazily. "Don't do that!" She said, a tad bit out of breath.

"The rest of you, battle with each other, I will fix your stances in a moment," he instructed, and soon, they were all one-on-one in a three-way battle. "As for you," he said, beginning to circle her, "let us dance, shall we?"

Kagome eyed him wearily and in a flash, he had her pinned to the floor beneath him. "You aren't the only one with powers, Sesshomaru!" She didn't notice others come into the room to observe them, and they stood silent, taking notes.

Kagome brought her legs up and pushed him off of her, adding just a touch of her power to the kick to make him fly at least a few feet away from her. He came at her again and again, never going easy on her. He had her pinned several times, and was quickly wearing her out. He had commented on Sango's, Miroku's, and Inuyasha's fighting styles, and had told them to straighten their postures. All the while, he continued to fight Kagome.

"Get up, wench," Sesshomaru snorted as he once again circled her.

Kagome shakily got to her feet, stumbling a bit as she did so. She looked at him with tired eyes and extremely poor posture. "Straighten yourself," he said, and she did her best to straighten out her back. She groaned when she heard her back pop, making all demons and half demons in the room to turn their head and look as she fisted her hands and looked at Sesshomaru. She was angry, that everyone could sense. Then again, they didn't even have to sense it to know she was angry. They just knew.

"Unclench your fist and slacken your jaw," Sesshomaru instructed, "you wear your emotions on your sleeve, miko."

"Could you quit calling me miko?" Kagome said, "It's really irritating when a guy you have known for well over a year can't even call you by their given name." She was very irritated, that much he could tell. He wasn't overly dense like his younger brother was. In fact, he was very knowledgeable.

"Why would I do something as degradable as that?" Sesshomaru mocked. She shot forward and a blue light formed in her hand as she attempted to punch him. The light shot from her hand and straight past him, right into the wall behind him. For a second, she only stared before the wall imploded and disappeared, leaving a rather large hole to show the gardens just a little ways off.

She blinked. "How in the world…?" Her voice trailed off as she looked at her hand while turning around to face Sesshomaru and the others. Her hand had smoke rising off of it, then she noticed black marks on the floor in the shapes of feet. She bent to take a closer look and found that they were and exact imprint of her shoes. "Holy cow, I must've bee really hot to have been able to do that. Its wonder how my clothes didn't get burned off from the heat." She said, looking herself over.

* * *

_**This chapter came out a tad bit short...oh well, don't forget to review!**_


	13. Ch 13: She's Hot, Really Hot

**__******

_**Last time, a few chapters ago:**_

_****_

She blinked. "How in the world…?" Her voice trailed off as she looked at her hand while turning around to face Sesshomaru and the others. Her hand had smoke rising off of it, then she noticed black marks on the floor in the shapes of feet. She bent to take a closer look and found that they were and exact imprint of her shoes. "Holy cow, I must've bee really hot to have been able to do that. Its wonder how my clothes didn't get burned off from the heat." She said, looking herself over.

_**Chapter Thirteen - She's Hot, Really Hot**_

* * *

"That would be your sorceress power, young one," a man stepped forward from behind Sesshomaru. "The power builds from your feet and travels through your body and into your hands. Did you have even the slightest idea what you were doing when you had tried that attack on Sesshomaru?" He asked, walking in a circle around her. Inuyasha came close to Kagome to inspect her hand, and was about to touch when he spoke, "I wouldn't touch her if I were you. Her newly given powers are boiling up inside of her, and currently, they are on a rampage. She could melt your skin off if you touch her. It would affect a human as well."

Sango gasped and looked at Kagome from top to bottom. "What do we do then?" Sango asked.

"I believe we train Miss Kagome into becoming a sorceress, while at the same time, showing her how to deal with the demon blood, miko abilities, and combat fighting all in one setting," another man came out. They could all tell he was human, but that's what the other one looked like, only his power said otherwise.

"How are you so certain that she could melt the skin off of a human? She is human still, is she not?" Miroku asked.

"Ah, that, young friend, I have not yet figured out," he replied. "As for how I know, Miss Kagome, would you like to touch my skin?"

"But…won't it hurt you?" Kagome asked, unsure.

"Ah, yes, it will create a burn, but because I am a child of a sorcerer, I am able to take the burn," he said, holding out his arm.

Kagome gently placed her palm onto his arm above his wrist, and soon, burning flesh began to waft through the area, and smoke began to rise from their touch. Their eyes widened when Kagome moved her hand away from his skin and looked at it then to her hand. "Oh Kami, I'm so sorry," Kagome said, reaching for him again. He immediately backed away, not wishing to get burned again.

"Tis' quite alright, Miss Kagome, you have been excellent today, I must study and watch another day. This way, I can figure out how to train you," he said with a smile. Before she could ask his name, he quickly bowed before taking his leave, "oh, and I suggest you throw yourself in the nearest river, unless you wish to burn everything you touch. It will cool you off rather quickly." She nodded her head and waved goodbye to him.

"He was a nice man, I like him," Kagome said with a smile. "Now, to dump me into a river or stream or something."

"You realize it is getting close to the winter season," Sango commented.

"Yeah, I've figured that much out," Kagome said sheepishly. "You want to join me?" She nodded enthusiastically and trailed behind her, careful not to get too close for fear of her skin being melted off.

Kagome had walked them to where she smelt the water and slowly bent down to place a finger in the water. It began to bubble and Kagome frowned. "Am I really that hot?" She mumbled to herself as she slowly walked into the water, bubbles trailing after her and steam rising throughout the area. She dove into the water and swam, the water now bubbling everywhere, steam rising from the stream and cooling her skin.

Sango stared in awe as she watched the river loose a good three inches of water by evaporating. Kagome surfaced and steam rose from her body, armor, and clothes as she shook herself off. She walked over to a tree and place her hand on the bark. She smiled when nothing happened. "I need to make sure I keep my anger in check."

"I agree," Sango second that notion. She laughed and the two walked side by side back to the castle.

Kagome stopped for a moment, causing Sango to falter in her steps and turn around to look at her. "Kagome?" She asked, unsure of what her friend was up to.

"I want to try something real quick," Kagome said, "you go ahead and head back if you want to."

"What do you plan on doing?" Sango asked, purely curious.

"I was thinking about…" she mumbled something incoherent and Sango gave her a confused look. Kagome took a deep breath before repeating what she had said, just much slower this time. "I'm going to change how I look. Or at least, I'm going to try. Midoriko said that I can impersonate anyone and anything, so I want to try to impersonate Inuyasha."

Sango looked at her with an eyebrow arched. "You are going to try and impersonate Inuyasha?" She said, sounding a tad bit sarcastic. "Well, I actually want to see this. Give it a go."

Kagome grinned evilly and started her first attempt. Sadly, nothing happened.

Hours later, Sango was running into the dining hall, where she knew everyone was, out of breath and breathing hard. "What's wrong?" Miroku asked, concern flashing through his eyes.

"Okay, well, um," Sango began...

* * *

_**Okay, that took me a very short time to complete, but yeah. Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	14. Ch 14: At Dinner

_**Last Time:**_

_**Sango was running into the dining hall, where she knew everyone was, out of breath and breathing hard. "What's wrong?" Miroku asked, concern flashing through his eyes.**_

_**"Okay, well, um," Sango began...**_

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen - At Dinner...**_

"Okay, well, um," Sango stuttered out, "we were only playing around, and we wanted to see what she could do. We hadn't meant to get her stuck…it was an accident I swear!" Outside the door, Kagome stood, her arms crossed with a huffy expression. She was in her Inuyasha disguise, but she was stuck with her same eyes. Even still, it was a major accomplishment.

"Hello, Lord Inuyasha," a woman said, passing by, bowing and then taking her leave. Kagome blushed like crazy, knowing that she couldn't correct the woman seeing as how she was stuck in the body of a man.

Kagome heard Sango rambling and sighed. She pushed the doors open and revealed herself. Her ears had drooped to her head and she was still wearing her own clothes, just in the body of her best friend. She laughed sheepishly and waved. "Uhm, hi guys," she said, grinning like an idiot.

"Miko," Sesshomaru said, catching her eyes. "Revert to your original form at once."

"Yeah, see, well, that's the problem….I'm sort of…well…stuck," Sesshomaru rose and eyebrow at that. Stuck?

"How are you stuck?" Inuyasha asked, clearly irritated when he looked at himself with silver, grey blue eyes. "You changed yourself, you can change yourself back!"

"Its not that easy!" Kagome retaliated. "Let's see you try to transform and see how you do!"

"Well, I'm not meant to transform! So there!" Inuyasha said with a scowl.

Kagome started to growl. "Its not my fault I was born with a curious mind! I just wanted to see if what Midoriko said was true or not. And I am happy to find that I can. Now, I really want to change back because I really have to go." She said, hopping from one foot to the other.

"Go?" Kikyou asked.

"Yeah, you know, go," she said, "as in go potty?" Kikyou gave her a confused look. "Go to the bathroom? I've got to pee, damn it!" She said, her face turning red.

Everyone, other than Sesshomaru, began to laugh hysterically. "Well, just change yourself back."

"I don't know how!" Kagome cried, continuing to hop from foot to the other. "I wasn't made to be a man! I'm immature when it comes to these sorts of things!" She exclaimed, clasping her hands together as though she were in prayer. "Kami, I gotta' go!"

"Relex your body, miko," he said, "and quit using your demon attributes."

Kagome gave him a confused look. "I'm perfectly relaxed."

"You are not," Sesshomaru replied, "otherwise, you would have reverted back by now. You are on edge and not in the least calm."

"I am calm!" She huffed. She crossed her arms stubbornly and sat at the table with an adorable pout adorning pale pink lips. She huffed again when a plate was set in front of her, and once Sesshomaru had given his initiative of eating, she began eating as though she had been starved for a century or two.

When she was finished, she patted her tummy affectionately, a content smile on her face as she closed her eyes. The only thing she didn't do to make her look like a pig was belch un-lady-like. Much like a fat man would do after drinking too much soda.

"That was a great meal!" She announced with a smile. Shippou, sitting on her lap again, nodded his head in agreement as he copied her movements. She smiled and patted her son's head.

Everyone looked up to see the woman's hair slowly fade to black, just the solid black color that it once was. Then, as if in a race, blue and red streaks zoomed down and her facial features changed to that of her own. Two little fangs poked out from beneath her top lip as she licked her lips.

"Kagome!" Sango said in surprise, "you changed back to your normal, well, as normal as you can get, self!"

Kagome gave her a confused look before pulling a lock of hair in front of her face and grinning like a mad woman. "Yes!" She said, then bolted upright and dashed out the door. She had managed to ignore the "nature's calling" warning that had flashed through her mind nearly thirty minutes earlier, and dashed straight to the bathroom.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Miroku said, "please, forgive us for our rudeness, what were you saying before Sango had walked in?"

"Oh, my," Kikyou said, a hand over her mouth, "I had completely forgotten about that subject."

"I wish to see you all in my study. I will have Vee escort you there when you are ready. I wish to discuss some matters with you all, as well as the miko," he stated, rising from his seat. "Rin, you may either continue your lessons or go to your room with the kit to play. It is storming outside, and I do believe you wish to play with him a while longer before your bed."

"Yes, my Lord!" She said with glee, "Come on Shippou!" She giggled at his stupefied expression as she dragged him out of the dining room and toward her bedroom.

Sesshomaru walked out after them and told one of his servants to make sure they get to her rooms without any trouble. After all, there were still some problems with a few of the servants wishing ill-will toward Rin, and he had to make sure she was fine and taken care of. After all, she was his daughter.

* * *

_**I had to make like a TON of adjustments to this chapter, and it took FOREVER to get it posted. Believe it or not, I'm getting this done during school. Isn't that awesome?**_


	15. Ch 15: Shocked Meeting

_**Last Time:**_

_**Sesshomaru walked out after them and told one of his servants to make sure they get to her rooms without any trouble. After all, there were still some problems with a few of the servants wishing ill-will toward Rin, and he had to make sure she was fine and taken care of. After all, she was his daughter.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen - Shocked Meeting**_

He went straight to his study. It was a little hut outside, disconnected from the rest of the rather large castle. It was secluded and the only way in was to pass over a bridge that went over a river. True, you could pass through the river, but if you did, you would receive a nasty shock. The walls were sound-proof and a barrier had been placed around the entire area, making sure that no one could pass unless by strolling across the bridge.

The little hut, or what looked to be a hut, was standing amidst a miniature forest. He liked it because it was surrounded by trees and nearly hidden from view of the castle. That didn't mean, however, that he himself couldn't see his own castle should something be amiss. He would be able to catch it right then and there with a simple look. Surrounding the small hut was tons of wildflowers, many of which belonged to Rin. She always went in there to make sure they were okay and cared for them as if they were living beings.

He shook his head and walked onto the porch of his office. He was now soaked from head to toe, but did that stop him? He shook himself off, much like a dog after getting wet, and got most of the water off of his features before walking inside and placing his boots to the side. No, he hadn't always done that, but because Rin always got upset when the floor was dirty, he had made sure to place his shoes to the side so that she wouldn't complain. Yes, she had him wrapped around her tiny, little fingers.

He shook his head again to clear his thoughts and sat at his desk. He had been gone for a good month and now, there was tons of paper work just asking for his attention.

Of course, this also means he could choose to ignore them or read them.

Either way was fine by him.

So instead of actually reading them, he skimmed over them, and looked only at the headlines to see which was the most important. Which, thankfully, had only been a few. He pulled the first one, and it distracted him greatly.

_The Lords and Ladies reigning of the neighboring areas have decided to have a council at the Palace of the Moon. There, we shall have the three-day festivities followed by the council meeting. All persons of his status will attend and will discuss words pertaining to Lord Sesshomaru's future mating and the impending war with the Southern and Eastern Territories._

_Be prepared for the festivities are to be held within one week._

Sesshomaru, glad that no one was around, growled in irritation. He was seriously not looking forward to anything the other lords and ladies had to say about his mate-to-be. Yes, he had taken a few concubines, but that was only because his beast had to be satiated. It was of no consequence to himself if he had killed the bitches for taking him on. It only killed them because they thought they would be able to rule him over - that, and he had accidentally killed them when he unleashed his beast to put them in their place when in bed.

He sighed. He really hadn't meant to kill them, but in the end, he lived up to his name. He almost felt sorry for whatever female was going to be forced to mate with him. Almost.

He shook his head - he would deal with that matter later. He pulled out the next and realized that it was the scroll telling of the impending war. Something about betrayal to the region for not accepting a marriage of some sort. He shook his head. He had made his ties with his allies and had made sure they were a good choice. He wasn't going to falter in his step for marriage or mating. Either way, he would still rule his way. His word was law, after all.

How did we get back to that subject? He shook his head to clear his thoughts when a knock sounded at his door. "Come," he announced as he pretended to sign something. At least he was doing something. He set it to the side and acted as if he had just finished some important document, rolled it up, stood, and placed it in a slot that was filled with scrolls.

"So you have finally arrived," Sesshomaru stated with a frown at his brother's tardiness.

"Well, gee, jackass, someone didn't exactly give us a specific time," Inuyasha said, irritation written all over his face.

Everyone took a seat, ignoring the brothers' ranting, and shortly after, Kagome walked through the door and took the only seat available - right next to Sesshomaru's insanely untidy desk.

For a while, no one spoke. Instead, silence permeated the air and it was deathly quiet. Finally, Sesshomaru rubbed the bridge of his nose, looking distraught. "The council is coming," Sesshomaru stated finally.

"So?" Inuyasha said in a harsh tone. "Come on, you've got to be kidding me. You dragged us all the way out here just to tell us the council is coming? That has absolutely nothing to do with us!"

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, his voice unwavering, "you are of the dog clan and one of the heirs to the throne. You have no choice but to attend. I am, truthfully, grateful to Inomine for giving you all the outfits that she has because it couldn't have been timed more perfect."

Kagome let the heat die down a bit before she opened her mouth to speak, "Lord Sesshomaru," she said, directing his attention to her. "What, if I may ask, have you in store for us? The council is coming, I know this now. Inuyasha is to attend as well from what I have gathered, but honestly, I don't see how this involves the rest of us. Unless, of course, you have other matters to discuss." She rose an eyebrow at him when Sesshomaru said nothing but placed the quill pen he had in his hand.

He looked at her, his gaze intense, before slowly letting his gaze trail over the others. "I have decided, since you all have been staying in the western wing, which is reserved for only royals and close friends, that you all shall attend this event. Inuyasha will make his announcement of his mate, this way no women at the council will try to flatter him. As for myself, I will be doomed to partake in the flattering," he said, pinching his nose with his forefinger and thumb.

Kagome looked at him confused before turning to Kikyou and Inuyasha. Kikyou looked just as surprised and shocked as the rest of them did. "Mate?" Kikyou asked, obviously not familiar with the term.

"Uh, well," Inuyasha said, reddening considerably. "You see, I was going to ask you to be my mate, and I had told Sesshomaru about it…and yeah." He rubbed his head nervously, afraid that Kikyou would say no.

Kikyou had tears of happiness in her eyes. She then threw her arms around Inuyasha and kissed him deeply right then and there. None of them noticed Kagome's and Sango's hurt look on their faces and the sheer shock of it all. Kagome knew that they would be mating soon, but she didn't think that it was going to happen this fast. She thought that she would be given some time after her little transformation, or even after the war…but why so soon? Sango thought that after what had transpired betweent them, it would somehow be different. Obviously not.

Kagome cleared her throat and said, in a tad bit of a hoarse voice, "Is there anything else?"

"There is to be a banquet of sorts," Sesshomaru said, watching her expressions flicker across her face. "As I am aware, the banquet is for only the royal family and whoever they deem worthy to bring to the banquet. The only thing concerning you is the fact that you have no companion."

Kagome looked up at him, narrowing her eyebrows and squinting her eyes. "What about it?"

"You must have a partner to get in," Sesshomaru stated.

Sango and Miroku gasped, realizing that Kagome was single and that she was no longer a human. That not only brought the problem of not being able to go to the banquet, but if there was a single demon in the immediate area, they would surely pounce on her, realizing that she was still pure.

Didn't see that one coming, Sango thought to herself.

"Look, it isn't as big of a deal as you all seem to think it is," Kagome said when she had heard them gasp. "I don't play dress up, and I don't dance."

"Kagome?" Sango asked, "Why not?"

"W-Well," Kagome said, this time blushing. She remembered why she didn't dance publicly. It was because back when she was in middle school, people had made fun of how she danced. She danced like a stripper, a damned sexy one, but every time she danced like that, someone shout horrible words at her and she would stop immediately. Since then, she hadn't even attempted to dance. Even when Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi tried to get her to go dancing, she had flat out refused. "I just don't do dances."

"Why not?" Sango asked again, trying to get her friend to release her secret.

"Because I just don't, alright?" She nearly shouted back. "I don't because every time I do, something bad happens and I get blamed for it." She said. "I'm not dancing and that's final. Besides, even if I was going, I wouldn't have a date and-"

"This Sesshomaru will escort you in," Sesshomaru said, looking at her once more with his intense gaze.

Kagome just stopped talking and looked at him, her eyes as wide as dinner plates and her mouth open like a fish. She shook her head. "I cant." She looked at him with an apologetic smile, "take one of those demonesses that was flaunting themselves at you. I'm sure one of them would willingly go with you."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as she stood to leave. "If that is all, then I will retire to my room. Goodnight." She said to them all and walked out the door and into the pouring rain.

* * *

_**I actually had to keep re-reading this chapter because I kept getting distrated...heheheh, yeah...don't forget to review!**_


	16. Ch 16: Side Meeting With Inuyasha

_**Omg, you're actually paying attention! Okay, I've got to remain calm...okay. OKay...OKAY. Okay...uh...**_

_**Oh, right, right...REMEMBER, in the series, Sesshomaru is a jackass. So, I'm trying to keep him close to a jackass. ALSO, I thought I'd do something a tad bit different...**_

_**The reason why I haven't really done anything with Sesshomaru's point of view (much, I should add) is because, honestly, I'm not normal. Think of it this way...us girls. We females love to OGLE boys, correct? Say we like one in particular...we ALL know that we don't usually just go up to a guy and say, "hey, what do you think about me?" or "do you ever notice me?" or junk like that, right? Because that's how real life is. I'm trying to make it to where she doesn't know anything about Sesshomaru.**_

_**NOW! Man I'm getting so anxious! I can't wait for you all to read the chapter after this one! I'm working insanely hard on it to make it just perfect!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_**Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as she stood to leave. "If that is all, then I will retire to my room. Goodnight." She said to them all and walked out the door and into the pouring rain.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen -Side Meeting With Inuyasha**_

She was getting soaked, yes, but it helped to clear her mind. She let tears slip her eyes as she thought of Kikyou and Inuyasha and wished to Kami that she had acted so much sooner. She wished she had done things differently, this way, she wouldn't be feeling like she did now. Instead of heading straight back to her room, she took a detour and went the opposite way - toward a low wall that would easily allow her to escape the castle and its inhabitants. She knew that it would be easy to get away there, only because she sensed that the demons guarding that area were switching out for new guards, giving her the perfect chance to slip away.

She slowly crept up to the low wall, checking for the guards to make sure she wouldn't get caught, and slowly swept passed the two guards that had turned their backs to switch. She made it out easy enough and slipped into the surrounding forest for cover. She didn't want to deal with the palace life just yet. Instead, she would try out her new abilities before dawn came. At least this way, she could become more familiar with herself.

Meanwhile, Sango and the others were looking at each other. "Was it just me, or did she seem upset?" Inuyasha asked, looking down at his future mate. Kikyou looked at him with slight annoyance before it disappeared and she sat up straight. "Perhaps I should go talk with her. She will need some girl-time after all."

"If she wants girl-time, she does it with me when she wants and feels like it," Sango said, suddenly narrowing her eyes. "I'll go ask her if she wants to talk."

"Why wouldn't she wish to speak with me?" Kikyou said, standing in the defensive.

"Because you were once a clay pot that toyed with her emotions, and Inuyasha's as well," Sango said, "I, however, know her. I truly do. You, however, do not, therefore, I will speak to her. After all," Sango said, standing as she got to the door, "I am her sister." And with that, she left, leaving the four individuals to talk amongst themselves.

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said, "Kagome loves you, she just does not want to see you hurt. Sango wants Kagome to be happy, and with Sesshomaru suddenly announcing you mating with Kikyou, its kind of hard for her to take because she knows she won't be able to be with you anymore." He paused to let this sink into his brain. If only they all knew that this was true for Sango as well. "You are her best friend, she doesn't want to see you hurt yourself any more than what you already have." He then stood and bowed to Sesshomaru. "If it is alright with you, Lord Sesshomaru, I think I, too, shall retire to my room. Goodnight." He said, turned, and left. He walked out into the pouring rain, much as Sango and Kagome had earlier, and back to his room. Once there, he ran right into Sango, barging around the corner in a frenzy.

"That is not all that I wished to discuss," Sesshomaru said, "Kikyou, leave us to speak."

Kikyou nodded before kissing Inuyasha on the cheek and retiring to her own room that was joined with Inuyasha's. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked a bit seriously.

"I wished to discuss the war with you," Sesshomaru stated.

"What about the war?" He asked.

"The weaker of the demons are going to be the first line of defense. They will attack with their arrows, which I am certain the enemy will do as well. Once done, the second defense will go in and charge them with their swords. The third round shall be various weapons and the fourth and fifth will contain myself along with various other lords and ladies that are powerful.

"As the second heir to InuTaisho, you are to stand at my side in battle, however, I am giving you a choice to place yourself and your comrades in whatever position you like. If not, than I will choose for you." Sesshomaru said as he looked at Inuyasha with his piercing gaze.

"I don't know much on how the whole war thing goes, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha admitted, "after all, I've never even been in a war. The closest thing to a war would be the battle with Naraku, but I'm sure that even then, it wasn't even close to a real war."

"No," Sesshomaru said after much thought, "however, it is similar. There are lines of defense which will be brought out and they will go accordingly to my signal. There are several positions, many of which are determined by rank and abilities, and some are dependant on status."

"Okay, so I have to fight at your side by status, what of Kikyou and the others?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes wide, but serious.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. "The miko," he paused, "your mate, will be in the third or fourth line. The slayer and monk will be amongst the third unless the two wish to be part of the aid department. The miko is hard to determine. I am not sure because of her abilities at this point. She is quite powerful, and had she been properly trained from the beginning, she would be standing by our side along with the many lords and ladies that rival myself in power.

"However, because she is severely under-developed, she is more along the lines of the third or fourth row. Unless provoked, she would once again be standing with us." He furrowed his brows, thinking and staring at nothing in particular when he felt a something slip past his barrier. It was the miko. He sighed, but decided not to tell any of her friends.

"No way in hell is Kikyou going to be the third or fourth line of defense," Inuyasha said, "she will be in the aid department, where she can care for the people. It will be much faster and less losses if she were to be put there."

"Very well," Sesshomaru said, "as for the miko, I will decide when the time comes for it. For now, you may retire."

"Right," Inuyasha said, standing, he paused at the door and turned back to him to say something, and Sesshomaru looked at him. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Inuyasha closed his eyes and shook his head. "Goodnight." He said softly, and shut the door behind him. Sesshomaru just looked on, even after the hanyou had shut the door and raced across the bridge back to his room, he continued to stare.

Sesshomaru sighed and stood to figure out what the miko was doing at such a late hour and locked up his office before heading toward the aura he had gotten so familiar with. He easily swept passed the guards, letting his aura flare to let them know he was exiting and they let him pass. He followed after the woman's aura which led him deep into the forest.


	17. Ch 17: A Moment In The Forest

_**Omg, omg, omg, omg! I've finally got this chapter up! I can't wait for you all to read it! Well? Go on! Read it! Hurry! And don't you dare forget to review!**_

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_**Sesshomaru sighed and stood to figure out what the miko was doing at such a late hour and locked up his office before heading toward the aura he had gotten so familiar with. He easily swept passed the guards, letting his aura flare to let them know he was exiting and they let him pass. He followed after the woman's aura which led him deep into the forest.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen - A Moment In The Forest**_

Kagome huffed as she dented the tree. She had picked up a rock because she had gotten frustrated when she couldn't seem to conjure up a bow in her hands like she had seen in many movies with angels that could materialize their weapons. She had figured that maybe she could do something along those lines, but she hadn't even managed to create her miko energy. It just didn't come as naturally as it once had before. Before, it had been so easy to manipulate things to her will, now, it seemed as if she had to call upon her very soul in order to get something done right.

When she hurled the small pebbled at the tree, it shot straight through the tree with such a force that it left a perfect circle all the way through its base and out the other side. It then splintered clear in half and fell down both sides.

She groaned when she realized that all she was doing was creating a mess. She then sat down in the mud that had been dirt before the rain. She sighed as she looked at herself. She was still in her armor from earlier that day. She loved the way it fit her perfectly, how it accentuated her curves and seemed to bring out more beauty from her. She even loved how it seemed to match with her clothing.

She sighed. She knew she was distracted and that it was the reason she couldn't do anything right. She had believed that when Inuyasha had made the wish on the jewel, that he would take it slow and get to know Kikyou once again. She thought he would slowly warm up to her again and make up for lost time. Instead, they had skipped the dating and went straight to the mating. Whatever that was.

She let the tears trail from her eyes before she furiously wiped them away, smudging mud across her brow when her hand had touched the mud-covered ground. "Why do I always have to meet the wrong guy?" She whined to herself. "Houjo was the most popular guy at school, and he liked me no less, and then I went and blew every date just because I was chasing after Inuyasha. Even before, I had somehow managed to blow off several dates, but still. And when I met Inuyasha, I just…I couldn't get him out of my life."

Her voice trailed off and the rain lessened into a small drizzle. Her hair stuck to her face, water dripping from the top of her head and sparkling in the moonlight that now was showing above. She sniffled slightly as a rain drop landed on her nose and then slowly fell onto her armor. She let more tears fall from her eyes. "Inuyasha wasn't supposed to move so fast!" She screamed out, banging her fists into the ground. "Its not fair…I did everything in my power to make him happy," she let her head hang. "Am I just meant to be alone forever?"

"Sometimes," a deep baritone voice permeated the silence that had greeted her before, "it is best to be alone."

Kagome jumped at the voice, but didn't move from her spot. Sesshomaru walked in front of her, and from beneath her bangs, she could see his perfect black boots along with the bottom of his white hakama.

Kagome didn't bother to lift her gaze. For some reason, she just didn't want him to see her cry. Or anyone else for that matter. She didn't want to appear weak and broken, but at the moment, she didn't exactly have a choice. He was extremely powerful, and she was well, now she was his equal in every way. True, they had treated each other like equals before, but now, it was better - truer.

Sesshomaru knelt down on one knee, soiling his beautiful white hakama, and placed his one hand beneath her chin to make her look into his eyes. "Believe me," he paused, "Kagome," he said, remembering that she wished fro him to call her by her name. "I prefer to be alone. It is much easier to deal with. That is why I do not wish for a mate. That is also why I had decided to escort you to the banquet."

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said, tears leaking from her eyes, "I don't think-"

"You wish to go to be there for your friends, correct?" Sesshomaru stated more than asked. Kagome gave him a weak "yes" and he continued, "And I wish for no mate, if they see that you are beside me, they will assume that I am getting acquainted with you and will make no move to get into my hakama. Do you accept this Sesshomaru?"

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said, and shook her head to clear her thoughts, "you know, out of everyone that I know, you would be the person I go to first. You have something about you, something that calms me down." She smiled and looked at him, wiping the tears from her eyes. It was then the Sesshomaru realized he hadn't let go of her chin, but he made no move to remove his fingers.

His eyes fell to her lips, and as if time had stood still as she wiped her tears, he wondered what they would feel like if they were pressed to his own thin lips. His eyes trailed up to her hair which framed her face perfectly, even when wet, and then they trailed down to the beautiful body that lay just beneath that armor. He wondered idly how old she even was. She didn't seem like a day past her teen years, yet he knew better. It had taken them quite a while to track Naraku and kill him off, several years had flew by them in such a speed that he had lost track. In the past year he had been gone the longest from his home then he ever had before. For a good month. And it was all to kill the hanyou bastard. Usually, he would just check in within two weeks, disappearing from camp for a day to a day and a half depending on the work that needed tending to. That was the longest he would be away for.

Then he came home to the terrible news and he knew that if Kagome wouldn't accept his request, then he would be damned at the banquet. He was the only one allowed to have no partner, because it was his banquet in his own home. However, the second banquet was for all single men and women to go. Couples were allowed, however, but the first banquet was strict.

He realized Kagome had said something, and when she had gently placed her hand on his, he looked into her eyes to see them twinkling with even more unshed tears. "Why do you cry for them?" He said, taking his hand away and wiping the tears that escaped again.

"I-I," Kagome shook her head and then let it drop to her chest. "I still love Inuyasha, not as I once did, but I realize now that its more of a sibling feeling than anything else. I mean, I don't really know why I'm crying or why acted the way I had when you said they were going to be mated soon. I just thought, I mean, I figured…since we are all trying to recuperate and get over the fact that Naraku was now out of our lives forever, if just thought that they would-"

"That they would wait on their relationship and give you time to catch up," Sesshomaru said, finishing her sentence. She gave him a weak nod, and he pulled her up to her feet to get her out of the mud. "What they have cannot be undone, but you shouldn't dwell about these things because it shouldn't matter anymore.

"There are plenty of suitors out there for you," he said, caressing her cheek, trying to get the tears to stop. He hated it when Rin cried, and now he was killing himself over and over again the more he watched her cry. "It isn't the end of the world, and it should be more satisfying to know that they are happy now. Did you not want that?"

"Yes, I did want that," she said, closing her eyes and leaning into his hand, placing one hand on his.

* * *

"Kagome's missing!" Sango exclaimed as she grabbed the monk's robes to keep him from toppling over from her sudden assault. "We have to tell Inuyasha and Kikyou!" She said, and he nodded in reply before turning on his heels and chasing after the woman. They made it to Inuyasha and Kikyou's room and told them of the news. They had all thought it best to leave the kit out of it and quickly followed after Inuyasha and his nose.

They soon discovered that Kagome had never planned to go back to her room. Inuyasha had barely managed to track her scent into the forest, and soon, all of them were headed out.

What they found, however, was the most interesting moment they had ever seen. Kikyou disguised all of their scents and kept them hidden from Sesshomaru and Kagome's view and then crept to the bushes to watch the act. Kagome had her eyes closed, her left hand caressing Sesshomaru's right as she leaned into his own caress.

* * *

"You really think so?" Kagome said.

"Why not?" Sesshomaru asked softly. "I have seen the way the wolf looks at you, he is crazy just over your scent."

"My scent?" Kagome asked, her eyes opening and looking up at him, not let go of his hand.

Unbeknownst to them, however, his hand slowly slipped downward, both of her hands caressing his only hand against her chest as she looked at him, curious as to what he had to say.

"Yes, it is…an alluring smell that many demons would find attractive," Kagome blinked in surprise, she hadn't even so much as thought of that.

"So…is my scent a good smell or a bad smell?" She asked curiously.

Sesshomaru then realized where his hand was and blinked slowly for a moment. "Good," Sesshomaru stated with a small smirk.

Kagome gave him a grin before giving his hand a gentle squeeze and closing her eyes. "Thanks, Sesshomaru," she said with a soft smile, "you really know how to cheer a girl up. Unlike Inuyasha, he only makes things worse."

* * *

To the side, Sango and Miroku snickered as Inuyasha scowled and Kikyou giggled in agreement. Then they looked up to hear Sesshomaru's soft chuckling and Kagome's loud giggling permeating the silence. They were astonished that the lord had any sense of humor to begin with.

* * *

Kagome then happened to let her gaze drop and her eyes landed on his missing arm. Not for the first time she thought about giving him his arm back. She bit her lip, wanting to ask him if she could, but right before she could ask, he asked, "Does it bother you?"

Kagome jerked her head up and shook her head, "No, it doesn't. I was just thinking about…well…um…"

"Just say it," Sesshomaru said, "you may say whatever you wish. After all, we are alone and no one is around for miles."

"Well, I was just thinking about how to ask you if I could give you your arm back," she said with a blush. "I know you might see it as a battle trophy of some sort, but it's the least I could do for you helping me as much as you have."

* * *

"Since when as he helped her at all?" Inuyasha commented and received several "shushing" afterward.

* * *

"This Sesshomaru," he said looking at her, "would appreciate having his arm back. However," he said, "what is a trophy?"

"Its like a reward of sorts that is given to you for an achievement of some kind. Its really shiny and sometimes they look like golden or silver statues, other times they are just wood carvings with sayings on them. I'll bring one- never mind. The well was sealed," she said sadly.

"Your world seems to have many things that I do not understand," he said.

Kagome nodded as she placed her hands on his left shoulder. "Yeah, it does, but once you get the concept of it, its really easy to understand and memorize. Kind of like riding a bike." She said with a smile, then she realized that she had said another confusing word.

Before he could ask what a bike was, he felt his skin stretching and muscle and tissue being reformed on his left arm. He looked down and saw that as his arm formed, her hands trailed after it. Once finished, he flexed his hand and stretched it to its full length. It was perfect. It had his markings and all.

His eyes widened in astonishment before looked at her, picked her up with both arms, and spun her in a circle, testing his own abilities on her. She squealed with delight and threw her arms around his neck as he continued to spin.

* * *

"Isn't that romantic!" Sango said in a whisper. "They are such a beautiful couple!"

"I just can't believe Kagome melted the ice prick," Inuyasha said, looking at them with a grin.

"Me either," Miroku said with widened eyes.

* * *

Sesshomaru finally threw her upward and let his demon take form. When she came back down, she landed into his beautiful white fur which was matted down by the rain, but felt like silk beneath her fingers. "Wow," she said, "you're so beautiful, Sesshomaru!" she said with a grin. Everyone watched in amazement as Sesshomaru barked with glee and ran in a circle, acting very much like a dog before sitting up straight and letting Kagome slide down his back and tail.

She landed softly on the ground with a giggle as he did a few more jumps and turns before settling down and laying on his belly, looking into her eyes. He placed his nose in front of her, nudging her with his black nose. She caressed him and gave him the biggest hug she could manage and right before he gave her a huge wet dog-kiss on her. "Ew!" Kagome squealed in mock disgust. "Gross!" She giggled when he did it again and left a trail of his saliva on her armor. She shivered drewl sloly slid down her arm. She laughed and gave him one more hug. He reverted back to his original form and gave her a small smile.

"What were the kisses for?" Kagome giggled.

"Consider it my beast's side of saying 'thank you'," he said, and then gave her a hug. "Now I can properly guide you across the dance floor without having to overwork my poor arm."

Kagome hit him the arm lightly and laughed. "I'm not that bad at dancing!" She said.

"Then why is it that you do not wish to dance?"

"Its just," she stopped to think for a moment, "I dance differently and, well, I'm sure that everyone is going to be dancing to slow songs. I've never exactly danced to slow songs, and it was never my forte. I just steered clear of those sorts of dances. Not to mention that I haven't danced in years, so I might be a tad rusty."

"Then let us try," Sesshomaru said with a smirk as he bowed and held out a hand.

Everyone was shocked at his antics, everyone except Kagome, who seemed to act as if this happened all the time. Perhaps it did, even in their travels. They just probably didn't notice it.

Kagome smiled, "But there isn't any music."

"Love, there is always music," he said, joking lightly. "When you dance," he said after she placed a hand in his outstretched one, "you place one arm atop my shoulder and the other in my hand. Like so," he said, as he himself placed one hand on her waist and held the other in his hand.

"Alright, I've got that so far," she said, scrunching up her face to concentrate.

"Relax," he said, and chuckled lightly when he saw her face. His voice rumbled through her being, sending goose bumps all over her body. "The movements should come naturally. The first dance will be a dance where we are only a few inches apart." He began to step to an unknown rhythm and began dancing in circles. She smiled when she began to get the hang of it, and giggled when he sent her into a spin. "You know how to dance, Kagome, it just has to come from your soul." He gave another small smile and twirled her around before bringing her close to him.

She accidentally tripped over an upturned root, catching them both off-guard and sent them stumbling. They both began laughing on the forest floor, wondering what in the world had just happened. It was a picture perfect moment, with the two of them laughing out loud as the rain lightly fell.

Everyone stared with smiles on their faces as the two stopped their laughing and simply sat there, looking at each other, none of them knowing what to do. She looked directly into his eyes, a smile on her face as a lock of his shimmering silver hair fell from behind his ear. She sat up, him still leaning over her, as she leaned against her left hand, buried in the ground. She reached one hand up and put the hair back in place.

"I wasn't lying when I said you were beautiful Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru suddenly frowned. She then pulled her hand away, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Sesshomaru said, shaking his head and causing that same lock of hair to fall back out of place, "I would just never call myself beautiful, handsome, yes, not beautiful."

Kagome laughed at that. "Even so, you're still beautiful," she said, and leaned close.

Everyone leaned forward, hoping that she would kiss him, but instead she wrapped her arms around him and whispered softly in his ear. It was so low, that even Inuyasha couldn't pick up what was said.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said softly...

* * *

_**Oooo, a bit of a cliffy, isn't it? Well, I'm working on the next chapter as we speak! So...hope you liked it! This chapter took me a while to get it organized. The hard part was knowing when to stop and where. I was going to make this chapter in parts...but because I'm nice...I put it altogether for you! So...I better get some awesome reviews! So...review! Lol!**_


	18. Ch 18: Just Until He Finds One

_**Omg, omg, omg, omg! I've finally got this chapter up! I can't wait for you all to read it! Well? Go on! Read it! Hurry! And don't you dare forget to review!**_

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_**Everyone leaned forward, hoping that she would kiss him, but instead she wrapped her arms around him and whispered softly in his ear. It was so low, that even Inuyasha couldn't pick up what was said.**_

_**"Sesshomaru," Kagome said softly...**_

* * *

_**Chapter Eighteen -**_

"What is it?" Sesshomaru replied.

"Kikyou has a barrier up just a few feet away from us," Kagome said, "I think she and the others have been listening and watching…"

Sesshomaru blinked before growling. "Then I will personally see to it they all lose their-"

Kagome acted like she was pulling away from him, but instead, she placed a soft kiss to his cheek and whispered, "That was for your beast, he's so adorable. Besides, if they've been watching, then might as well give them an eye full, ne?"

She stood up and held out her hands to him. He looked at her for a moment before reaching out and grabbing hold of her hands to let her help him up.

Kagome smiled when their hands remained in place long after they had each stood. Both of their clothes were sopping wet and covered in dirt and mud from the "games". Both of their hair stuck to their heads like a second skin, as did their clothes, and to make matters worse, it continued to rain.

Yet none of them cared. For a while, neither of them spoke. Then Sesshomaru had a serious look cross his face.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"I," Sesshomaru paused and lowered his voice, "must confess."

"What?" Kagome asked.

"I have a problem," Sesshomaru said. "I asked you to go to the dance with me so that no other female can get their disgusting hands on me. I have not been...entirely truthful about the whole thing. The reason the council said they would be coming is because they are going to find me a mate by the end of tonight. I wish to ask a favor of you."

"Sure," Kagome said with a smile, "anything."

"I wish for you to act the part of my mate," Sesshomaru said. He waited for a reaction from her, and when she was about to speak, he ellaborated. "Only until this Sesshomaru can find a suitable female."

"Sesshomaru," Kagome paused. She could see the honest truth and his desperation in his words. Even if he rarely ever showed her his emotions. She's come to realize that he would only show them to her. No one else but her. She had to wonder why..."Alright, but can you promise me something?"

"Anything," he replied, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Promise me that even when you find a mate, that we'll still have this time together. That we'll still be friends," she let a few tears slide down her cheek, mingling with the rain. Her eyes began to travel downward, sadness etching across her features.

"I promise," Sesshomaru said, tilting her to chin to make him look at her. He leaned in close and barely touched his lips to hers in an affectionate gesture.

Kagome's eyelids immediately closed upon impact. Her heart beat began to race without her knowing, and her body temperature rose. It was almost as though...

No...she thought. She couln't possibly have any sort of affection towards the stoic lord...right? That would mean...she was falling in love with him? That wouldn't do. Especially if he's looking for a mate currently.

"You know, we really should get back," Kagome said, after breaking away from him. "The children might be wondering where we are."

"Agreed," Sesshomaru said before taking a step away from her. He then bowed and properly thanked her, "This Sesshomaru owes you much for the restoration of his arm."

Kagome blinked and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You already know that you bow to no one, so why start now?"

"Because, Kagome," everyone gasped when he said her actual name, "we are one in the same."

Kagome smiled and bowed back. "Then it was my pleasure, my Lord."

He smiled and they both walked, side by side, back to the castle, letting the others trail close behind them.

* * *

_**Okay, I kinda took a break over the weekend...but starting tomorrow, I'm getting straight back to work! Then again...I do have to go shopping for...certain items...heheheheh...well, hope you enjoyed this short chapter! Remember to review!**_


	19. Ch 19: Getting Prepared

_**Now, hold up! These are some things I have to do before we go any further!**_

_**To clarify some things:**_

_**1) You will see in some later chapters what's going on with Sango and Inuyasha. I promise to give you an explanation, and god damn it, I am going to do it whether it kills me or not!**_

_**2) Chillax, my friend (Lara), I plan on putting Kagome and Sesshomaru together. After all...Kagome's still single, right? Technically, she's only doing Sesshomaru a favor...for now...you'll see what happens after. Promise. Just keep reading. Remember, I have to keep some things slow. Mostly because I know that if I rush these chapters, then it's going to come out very funky. Also, I know I will get bored with it if I rush. I rushed to get my old chapters up, but now that I've got the whole story out in the open, I have to do some rewriting and editing on these newer chapters.**_

_**Did I forget anything...?**_

_**Can you believe it? It's only been twenty chapters and the only thing I've gone over is part of the battle with Naraku, Kagome being knocked out for two and a half weeks, Sango and Miroku's change, Inuyasha and Sango's, ahem, interest in each other, and some mysterious scenes of Kikyou. Not to mention the latest chapters with Kagome and Sesshomaru. I absolutely loved those chapters.**_

_**Okay, okay, I'm done with my "awed" mode. Now...enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Nineteen - Getting Prepared**_

Kagome and Sango wiped their brows with small pieces of cloths. They resembled slaves that worked constantly without a break in several hours.

Kagome hair was matted to her face, which was smudged in dirt and debris. They had really made a huge mess with the decorations. When they had ordered specific colors, they came out pretty crappy so Kagome and Sango had to backtrack to get everything perfect. Now, just an hour before guests were to arrive, Kagome and Sango were finished. The palace was spotless and decorated with nothing but the finest cloths and draperies.

Everything looked elegant. Everything was superb. The stock was in, which meant nothing but the best of meals for the upcoming week. The draperies and cloths were hanged, making everything look like a dazzling display of colors. Even the tables seemed to have a perfect shine to them.

"Sango," Kagome said, breathless, "I have to admit, that was hard, but we did it."

"Yes," Sango said, also breathless, "I agree with you there. Just think," she turned to Kagome, "had they never messed up the order to begin with, we would've finished it all yesterday."

"Yeah," Kagome said, "I still can't believe they got the orders mixed up. I mean, how is that even possible? I bet if Sesshomaru found out about it, he'd kill the guy that had the audacity to switch things up on such an important event."

"Well," Sango said, her hands on her hips as she observed the decor. "We did a good job in the end."

"Indeed you have, girls," Miroku said, clapping his hands and walking in through the open door ways. "Now," he said, looking them in the eyes, "you each have one hour to prepare before the guests begin to arrive."

"One hour!" Kagome and Sango screeched before rushing out through the doors that Miroku had come through. They took off as fast as they could, each of them running to their separate rooms.

Miroku shook his head as Inuyasha popped his head in to see what the huss and fuss was about. "Hey, what's up with them?"

"They just realized it was an hour before the guests arrive. You best get changed, Inuyasha. You are, after all, representing the Palace of Sesshomaru," Miroku said.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru said, walking out from around a corner. "Get dressed. The guests will be here within the hour."

"Feh," Inuyasha said crossing his arms. He still wasn't happy about what had transpired in the forest with Sesshomaru and Kagome. In fact, he detested the fact that Kagome had allowed such an act to take place. He wondered why she had even done it in the first place. He knew that during their travels, Sesshomaru and Kagome would wander off together to scour the area in search of both wood and enemies, and because he thought that Sesshomaru thought that humans were beneath him, he didn't think could have possibly happened. Other than Kagome getting killed, that is.

So what, exactly, transpired in their time together over the course of a few years? Had they gotten closer? Is that why the things that happened in the forest happened...at all? Or was it just a spur of the moment? What was REALLY going on?

"Whatever," Inuyasha grumbled and turned tail and went to his own room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"What has him so tense?" Miroku asked Sesshomaru. He recieved no reply - unless you count a grunt and the cold shoulder of the Daiyoukai. He sighed and shrugged himself before walking down the hall toward the gardens. Might as well get some meditation in while there was still time.

* * *

Kagome gulped nervously. She was so shaken up, she didn't have the brain to ascertain what she was doing. A small knock came from her door, and with a shaky voice, she said, "Come in."

"Miss Kagome?" Vee's small and gentle voice called.

"Oh, Vee," Kagome said, turning in her seat. "What are you doing here? I thought you were-"

"I was, but my lord told me to come here to help you," Vee said with a big smile spread across her face.

"I see," Kagome said with a smile of her own. "Okay, then, do you happen to know how to do hair?"

"Of course, Miss Kagome," Vee said, walking all the way in and shuttnig the bedroom door behind her. She walked over to Kagome's spot at the side of the room and began undoing the knots Kagome had unknowingly placed in her hair.

Several aches, ripped hair, and tangle free knots later, Kagome stood before a mirror. "Oh, Vee, I don't even know what to think of what I am wearing, either..." She said, looking at her choice of dress.

Vee took one look at it before she dashed to Kagome's closet and pulled out a peach colored kimono. She grinned from ear to ear as she placed it atop of a small stool and dug through the closet again. Kagome quicklys tripped off her clothing and got into the soft orange kimono. It had sparkles here and there, making it look dazzling and elegant, yet simple, nonetheless. She smiled and looked at Vee, who was holding up some sandals and a shawl that was made of a sheer-like material. It had sparkling designs on it, and most of all, it matched the kimono. Kagome let it drape over her elbows and then placed the sandals on her feet. She stood once again in front of the mirror and smiled.

"Thank you, Vee," Kagome said, bending to give the girl a hug. She then stood straight up and admired how her skin seemed to glow with the kimono. She smiled prettily and nodded her head, letting the small curls of hair that framed her face bounce. "Alright, now let's get me down the hall and to the greeting quarters. I wonder what everyone will think of the outfit you chose."

"It is most beautiful, Miss Kagome," Vee said with a giggle. "I am sure Lord Sesshomaru will simply adore it."

Kagome giggled and shook her head. She then blew out the candle in her room and then walked out of the door, making sure to lock it behind her. After all, one could never be too careful.

* * *

_**Okay, yes, this was a MAJOR throw-in chapter, but only because I'm having a super-bad case of writers' block! I might end up getting a few topics from LiveJournal or something to come up with the next chapter! That is, unless my readers would like something special to happen...I do make requests happen and become reality, so your wishes are my commands. Hope you liked it!**_


	20. Ch 20: New Year's

_**This was a VERY difficult chapter. I barely managed to come up with this chapter. I was going on a whim! I have some MAJOR writers' block going on and I can't think of a single thing to write! Sigh...my brain sucks. Lol!**_

_**Well, enjoy the chapter!**_

_**

* * *

**__**Last Time:**_

_**"It is most beautiful, Miss Kagome," Vee said with a giggle. "I am sure Lord Sesshomaru will simply adore it."**_

_**Kagome giggled and shook her head. She then blew out the candle in her room and then walked out of the door, making sure to lock it behind her. After all, one could never be too careful.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty - New Year's**_

They all stood on the palace grounds, each of them watching as the lords and ladies of other kingdomes and lands were escorted onto the grounds. There were many females, almost too many to count. There were very few males, and though there were few, there was still a lot. This, meaning, there was a good one hundred to two hundred men and women - more women than men.

Kagome stared with big wide eyes at the different creatures that came through those large gates. There was this one animal - it looked like part rat and part dog or something - that stood just as tall as the gates. Simply saying that, you could imagine how HUGE these animals were.

A few women with fans started walking in hers and Sesshomaru's direction. Kagome, noticing this, smiles and loops her arms around Sesshomaru's left arm. For a moment, the women didn't even so much as see Kagome, but when Kagome laid her head on his shoulder AND saw that he, indeed, had an arm there, they gasped and glared, then turned tail and headed inside. Kagome was laughing hysterically on the inside. She wanted, so bad, to say hello just to see what their reactions to her would be. She giggled slightly as she held onto Sesshomaru's arm.

Sesshomaru stared down at "his" female and smirked awkwardly. He placed his other hand on Kagome's arms and let it rest there, holding her in place. They were standing there for what seems like an eternity before the gates closed and the last of the guests were escorted inside and into their respective rooms. Kagome sighed and released Sesshomaru, smiling up at him. "So, what now?"

"The guests are not due for any event other than dinner. That will come later," Sesshomaru informed. "You will be seated at my right side. You must act as though you belong there, otherwise, they will not believe our intentions."

"I see," Kagome said with a smile, "so what will we do to pass the time?"

"Would you care for a stroll through the gardens?" Sesshomaru asked and held up his left arm once more for her to take.

"Why," Kagome said, "it would be an honor, my lord."

He didn't know what it was, but Kagome calling him her lord was simply invigorating. It sent chills up and down his spine, like his dragon strike, but different. It was just...an "awe" moment.

For a while neither of them spoke. They both enjoyed the scenery as they passed through, each of them stuck to their own thoughts. "Ne," Kagome said, breaking him from his reverie, "I was wondering, what were your parents like?"

For a moment, he let the question hang in the air. He really didn't know his parents. He knew of his mother, and he knew his father, but he didn't trully know either of them. "I do not know. I was told my mother was a strict woman, a female bent on training to become stronger and showed no mercy to anyone. My father, I've heard several stories of him. He was brave, intelligent, much like my mother. He was strong-willed, and idiotic when it came to serious situations. My father, when I was younger, was never really around. I had seen him a few times every few decades, but that was all. My mother - I never knew her."

"I'm sorry," Kagome said, suddenly feeling like she stuck a banana in her mouth with the peel and all. "I never saw my dad. I mean, I did, but it was when I was around two or three years old. I don't remember him much. My mom used to tell me how I would always sit in his lap or go to sleep with him and her.

"Daddy was shot during a drive-by," Kagome said, looking up at the sky. Her eyes began tear up, but she forced them back. "I never got to say good bye."

Sesshomaru had no idea what a "drive-by" was and was half sure he knew what she was talking about. Then again, he was also half sure he didn't know what she was talking about, too. Kagome suddenly began laughing. "What is it?"

"I was just letting my thoughts wander and I remembered something funny that happened one time," Kagome said, giggling.

"What is it that is so hilarious that you would deem it worthy to laugh at?" Sesshomaru asked, glancing at her sideways.

"Well," Kagome giggled, "when I was thirteen, me and my little brother decided we were going to play a trick on Mom and Grandpa. It was New Year's, which is like a this celebration we go through every year. Anyway, at midnight, Souta and I snuck into our mother's room and stole her undergarments and some makeup. Gramps fell asleep on the couch and it was getting close to the countdown - which is a tradition that you count down until exactly midnight. We dressed Gramps in Mom's undergarments and then put makeup all over him.

"When every yelled "Happy New Year", Gramps jumped straight out of the couch and everyone looked at him. We all laughed so hard, but afterward, Souta and me got into so much trouble. Mom nearly had a heart attack when she found that we used all of her eyeshadow and lipstick on Gramps."

"Lipstick and eyeshadow?"

"Yeah, it's sort of like your marking on your eyelids, that's what we would call eyeshadow. Lipstick is just another name for rouge."

"I see," Sesshomaru said and smirked, "your grandfather must have been pretty upset."

"Oh yeah," Kagome said, full-out lauging now, "he was, but he got over it when Souta and I started crying. It was fake-crying, which always gets to him. So all he did was tell us not to do it again and gave us a hug. You can always get Gramps with fake-tears."

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow at this before looking up at the sky. "It will be dinner soon," Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah," Kagome said, "I can't believe we've spent the entire day out here in the gardens. It has been so peaceful."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru said. "Allow me to escort you to your room."

"Why thank you," Kagome said with a smile and looped her arms around Sesshomaru's left arm again.

* * *

_**Well, that was a bit of a long chapter...I had a hard time coming up with something for this chapter. Believe it or not, I got this idea from LiveJournal. "What is your most embarrassing moment?" off of Writers' Block gave me this idea, so, I thought I'd throw it in there just to make my readers annoyed and slow down the evets a little bit. Lol! I can picture it now...all of my readers wipping out weapons of various sizes, ready for the chance to leap and decapitate my hands for not doing what they want to happen. Lol! Well, don't forget to review! Hope you liked the chapter!**_


	21. Ch 21: I Hate To Lie

_**Last Time:**_

_**Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow at this before looking up at the sky. "It will be dinner soon," Sesshomaru said.**_

_**"Yeah," Kagome said, "I can't believe we've spent the entire day out here in the gardens. It has been so peaceful."**_

_**"Indeed," Sesshomaru said. "Allow me to escort you to your room."**_

_**"Why thank you," Kagome said with a smile and looped her arms around Sesshomaru's left arm again.**_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One - "I Hate To Lie"

"This is going to be the longest dinner of my life, isn't it?" Kagome asked herself in her bedroom mirror. She gulped and began to shift. She was waiting for Vee to come and get her to escort her to Sesshomaru so that she and him may walk in together to the dining room.

Nervousness was definitely getting to her. She couldn't stop moving no matter how much she tried to stop and stay calm. She couldn't bring herself to just sit there when something could go wrong or she could forget what to do or-

"Miss Kagome?" A squeaky voice called from her doorway.

Kagome jumped. "Vee?" Kagome blinked in surprise. "Sorry, I didn't hear you knock."

"Miss Kagome," Vee said with a bow. "I knocked three times, but you were so lost in your thoughts that you didn't hear."

"So I see," Kagome said with a nervous laugh. "Vee, you know you don't have to bow to me."

"Oh it is my place, Lady Kagome," she said, straightening herself. "You wear the clothes of the Lord's mate."

"Oh," Kagome said.

"So it is true then?" She asked, sounding much older than what she looked. "You are to be my new mistress?"

Kagome could only nod her head with a shy smile. She hated to lie to the girl, but in order to make everyone believe that they were to be mated, she had to act the part. She couldn't let anyone believe that it was just some sort of deal to get them to leave Sesshomaru alone.

Kagome stood from her seat and gave Vee a hug. She didn't know why, but she just felt like doing it. Besides, it would calm her nerves if she did something. "I'm so nervous."

"It is quite alright, Miss Kagome," Vee said, hugging her back. "Everything will be okay. You have to stay strong in front of a lot of people. I have, not once, seen you as weak as a ningen."

Kagome's face saddened for a second, and Vee caught it. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Please come and sit for just a few minutes so I can tell you," she said. "We won't keep anyone waiting. I promise."

"What is it you wish to speak about?" Vee asked.

"First of all, I used to be a ningen," Kagome said without stutter.

Vee gasped, "I'm so sorry, Lady Kagome," she said, "I meant no offense."

"It's fine," Kagome said, "I used to be the Shikkon Miko, and before I had been changed into a youkai, I was just a normal ningen. Literally. I didn't know how to use my powers and I didn't know that youkai even existed. I come from a place where there are no youkai. There was never any threat.

"Until about a few weeks ago, my friends and me have been hunting down Naraku and once we had him in our grasp, we took our chances and killed him. When we got the Shikkon back, Inuyasha made his wish and I changed to this. Other than what Sesshomaru has taught me, I don't know anything else about being a youkai.

"As for me being mated to him..." Kagome gulped. She just knew Sesshomaru was going to blow a hole. "It's just a rouse for the council. We are going to try to make them think that he wants to mate with me so that it would keep them at bay and not force a mating on Sesshomaru. It would also keep all of the females off of him."

"Oh, I see," Vee said with a nod. "So you are trying to make everyone believe that you are going to be mated to him in order to keep everyone from him."

"Yes," Kagome said with a smile. "I hate lying to you and my friends, but at least I could tell someone so that I don't have to keep it to myself anymore."

"Okay," Vee said with a smile. "Your secret is safe with me. I will never tell anyone, Lady Kagome." She stood up with a bow. "Now, shall we go to meet Lord Sesshomaru in the main hall?"

Kagome nodded with a smile and took the little girl's hand. Her nerves finally in check, she strode out of her room with confidence.

* * *

Everyone was already seated and now waited for the Lord of the Palace to arrive. Everyone was getting pretty antsy and anxious. None of them could stop long enough to just relax. When the doors opened, it revealed Sesshomaru and a woman hanging on his arm. Kagome smiled at them all.

Sesshomaru escorted Kagome down the long dining room and towards the head of the table. She was seated directly next to Sesshomaru's right. She sat down elegantly and smiled at everyone as she kept her posture as perfect as possible. Sesshomaru took his seat next to her and the food was then served.

The air was definitely tense. The air was so thick it was insane. Kagome noticed that her friends were seated near her, and they all gave her reassuring smiles and nods. She smiled at them, relaxing herself into a calm. At least they were there with her and she didn't have to go through any of this by herself.

A plate was placed in front of her and Sesshomaru, and when Sesshomaru took a bite, everyone picked up their forks, only to be stopped by a glare from Sesshomaru. "You will wait for my mate." He growled out, his voice carrying over the table.

Everyone looked at Kagome. Kagome stood firm and gently picked up her spoon and put it into the soup. Carefully, she brought it to her lips and took a sip. It was delicious. Her eyes sparkled - she wanted to gobble it all up like usual, but if she wanted to help Sesshomaru out, then she had to play the part.

Sighing softly, she continued to eat slowly, forcing herself into a slow rhythm. She could feel the heated glares of several females and males in the room. She could also feel several hostile presences. Whispers could be heard throughout the room, conversations being taken place in random spots across the table.

And that's how it stayed. Intense and not at all comfortable. At least. Not for Kagome. Too bad there was still more to come.

* * *

_**Okay, yes, a throw-in chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! I lost internet this past week and we never wen to the computer this week. Some other teacher got the computer lab this week and nearly drove me insane...we just got the internet fixed this morning! Which, for me, worked absolutely perfect.**_

_**Well, there's still more to come, I promise! I'm thinking about adding some fluffiness is in here...probably in the middle of the table or something...I don't know, but now I've got more than one idea flowing into my head right now.**_

_**Also...am I going too slow? Should I just skip the feast and events that I was thinking about doing, or should I just continue with the way I am doing it? I don't know...I have a tought time with decision making, so depending on how many people want me to do something, then I will decide. If not, I'll continue to go at the same pace.**_

_**Alright, well, hope you liked it! Review!**_


	22. Ch 22: I Don't Know

_****__**Okay, yes, it took me forever to get this updated, but I'm trying! I really am!**_

_****__**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I swear, I'm getting to work on those chapters! I'm steadily getting better...believe it or not, this is the FIRST fanfiction story that I've stuck with and have gotten SO FAR with! It's amazing how far this story has come along! **_

_****__**Don't forget to review at the end! Oh, and I tried to put a LITTLE bit of intimacy at the end...but not a lot to be like WHOA. Ya' know? Lol, well, enjoy!**_

* * *

Last Time:

_**Sighing softly, she continued to eat slowly, forcing herself into a slow rhythm. She could feel the heated glares of several females and males in the room. She could also feel several hostile presences. Whispers could be heard throughout the room, conversations being taken place in random spots across the table.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Two - "I Don't Know"**_

Down the table, a little ways away from Sesshomaru, Rin, Shippou, Kagome and her friends, were four females who sat in a group conversing quietly.

"Who the hell does that bitch think she is?" One of the women hissed harshly. "I bet she's not even an inu."

"No, I don't think she's an inu, either," another one of the girls said. She was very pretty, maybe not on the beautiful side, but she was pretty. She had hardly any makeup on and her kimono hung just a tad bit low to give off some cleavage. Her eyes was as blue as sapphire diamonds and her hair was a pale blue to match them.

"Mei-Ze," a girl to her right said, "what are you going to do?"

"I think I will show who this woman is by being, in all aspects of the words, the better woman," Mei-Ze said put on a charming smile as she stood slowly. She gave them all a smile before heading over to the head of the table.

* * *

__Kagome looked up when a pretty woman reached Sesshomaru's side. She watched as she finished her soup from the corner of her eye to see what the woman wanted.

She could tell what she was doing. She wanted Sesshomaru, that much was clear. If not for the scent of her arousal, which no one else seemed to be able smell, then it was definitely her posture.

"My lord," she heard her greet the Daiyoukai. Sesshomaru barely nodded his head to give her his attention. "I come to give you-"

"You have nothing that I want," Sesshomaru replied rudely.

The woman bowed politely, giving him an eyeful of her breasts. "Please, forgive me my lord," she said, snaking her way closer to him. She somehow managed to get between Kagome and Sesshomaru, her hands slowly sneaking their ways on his shoulders, chest, and back. They continued to roam before Kagome tried to clear her throat.

The woman ignored Kagome's futile attempt to distract Sesshomaru, as she continued to murmur sweet nothings in his ear. Kagome, getting angry as she set her spoon down, felt a rush of wind come passed her and knocked the woman into the wall behind them. Kagome's eyes were glowing a pale blue, paler than her own sapphire ones, as she stared the woman down.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kagome asked. "Can you not see that I sit at my Lord's side? That I am his chosen?"

Kagome crossed her arms in an attempt to calm herself, but her eyes continued to glow that eerie pale blue. Sesshomaru placed his arm on her lower back, instantly calming her down. She looked at him with wide and innocent eyes. "Forgive me, I did not mean to act so out of character."

"Tis quite alright," Sesshomaru said. By this time, everyone had gone quiet at Kagome's display of power. Sesshomaru then stood, outstretching his hand to her and helped her up. Once she was standing beside him, he glared at everyone in the room. "Let this be a lesson to any female who wishes to catch this Sesshomaru's attention. I will not stop my mate from killing you. This goes for you men as well." He turned to the woman getting up from the floor. "Let this also be your warning. That was but a small fraction of the damage she can do. I will not hesitate to kill any woman who tries to bed me, and the same goes for any male trying to bed what is mine."

"My lord," one of the men said, raising his hand as he stood. "We all do respect, but, if I may be so bold to inquire, who is that female who stands before you now?"

"The most powerful female you will ever come across," Sesshomaru said with sincerity in his voice. "She, at one time, was the Shikkon Miko. The jewel, now gone, has changed her to a demoness. While working with her for several years, I have come to discover my own attraction to her. Should any of you cross either me or my mate, you will pay dire consequences." It was then he realized that the council members were in the room.

"The shikkon miko can not bare the pups of the west," one of the council members said, standing.

"Have you not heard what my Lord has just proclaimed?" Kagome asked, taking things into her own hands. It was as Vee said, she had to be strong if she was to accomplish this. "I am no longer the Shikkon Miko. The jewel is destroyed, so there will never be a shikkon miko for years to come. I am the very last of my kind." Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's right arm, "I am the most powerful woman you will ever come into contact with and the pups I bare will be stronger than any individual that walks this palace."

"If he is your intended," a man spoke up, crossing his hands in front of him on the table and looking directly into her eyes, "then where is the courting mark?"

Kagome tried to keep her calm. She could feel her panic beginning to seep into her bones. It was a good thing her kimono was long, otherwise everyone within the room could see them shaking with fear and nervousness.

"She is unfamiliar with inu youkai customs," Sesshomaru said, glaring at the man who dared to speak against him. "This Sesshomaru refuses to mark her as my intended until she is fully accustomed to youkai, her new found powers, and inu youkai in particular."

"Very well," the man said with a nod. "Should the council not see a mating within a moon cycle then you will be assigned to a bitch. You will mate her and she will bare your pups, is this understood?"

"You dare tell this Sesshomaru what he is to do?" Sesshomaru said, obviously angered.

"We are the council," the man said, gesturing to the ones who sat beside him. "It is our place to tell you."

"Then I suggest you keep your 'place' outside of my palace. There will be no more talk of this mating," Sesshomaru said. "I will kill any who pester my mate about this as well. Heed this as a threat. You have already been given a warning." He gestured slightly to the cowering woman on the wall behind him. He then held his arm up for Kagome to take, who smiled and latched onto his arm, leaning her head against his shoulder as they walked out of the room.

They left everyone to wonder EXACTLY who this girl was. No one had ever even seen her before - they knew of the Shikkon Miko, but they had never, in fact, heard of the woman turning youkai. They finished their meals in silence before retiring to their own rooms.

* * *

Kagome giggled as they entered Sesshomaru's bedroom. They both had to make it look good, so for the next week or so, he would be escorting Kagome to his bed chambers. You know...for the public...

"That was definitely fun," Kagome said, letting go of his arm.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru replied, raising a delicate eyebrow. He rose the other one when he saw Kagome gazing about his room in awed wonder.

"Wow," Kagome said, "your room is amazing."

"Hn," Sesshomaru said. He made his way over to his built-in balcony and leaned against the railing to gaze out over the lands. He saw the sky beginning to darken, signaling a brewing storm. The air was turning moist. It would seem that the other night when he and Kagome stayed out in the rain, it was nothing but a shower. This, however, would be the storm.

"Wow," Kagome said, "the storm's coming quick, hm?"

"Indeed," Sesshomaru said.

"Why don't you ever say more words? Why keep it...simple and straight to the point? Why not a straight answer?"

"It is a straight answer," Sesshomaru said, looking at her with bemused eyes.

"Yeah, whatever," Kagome said, leaning against the railing beside him. "I like your home, Sesshomaru. It's so peaceful here. I can tell that Rin loves it here as well." She was changing the subject, she knew, but that was only because she knew that she wouldn't get anything else out of Sesshomaru.

"When everything is done and over," Sesshomaru said, "if you so wish it, you may stay for however long you like."

"That sounds wonderful," Kagome said, crossing her arms and then laying her head down on them, "but I don't know if I'd be welcome."

"Why do you say that?"

For a while, Kagome said nothing. Sesshomaru assumed she wasn't going to reply, so he dropped the subject. "What are you going to do?" Kagome finally asked. Sesshomaru looked at her, the silent question reflecting in his eyes. "They are going to want something by the end of the month. That's a whole moon cycle."

"This Sesshomaru," Kagome looked up at him, "does not know." He turned from her and went back to his room. He sat on his king-sized bed and ran one clawed hand through his silver bangs. "I have not decided on a course of action."

Kagome walked over to him and sat on her knees in front of him. She then leaned forward and hugged him around the waist. "You will think of something," Kagome said, "I know you will."

Sesshomaru, ever so hesitantly, wrapped both of his arms around her. "I think we should tell my friends."

"About our relationship?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes," Kagome said, nodding into his haori. He'd take it off because he was within the boundaries of his home. He had nothing to worry about within its walls. It was well-guarded, so nothing was going to happen. "They need to know what's going on. If they don't get word of it any time soon, they are going to start thinking that we are actually going to mate."

Sesshomaru remained quiet to contemplate this. What would happen, if in one moon cycle, he fails to find a mate? He would be forced to mate some bitch he really has no dedication to. He would have to do as the council says, or face the consequences.

What if he mated Kagome?

Sesshomaru stopped to think about that one thought. Kagome was loyal, kind, friendly, motherly when it came to children, brave, stupid, interesting, humorous, well-educated, and so much more. Above all of that, however, Kagome was his friend. A true friend. Maybe even more. If he mated Kagome for real, he would forever be entertained. He would always find every day to be worth while. He would-

He couldn't. They were in a deal. They both agreed to the terms. He HAS to find a mate before the end of the moon cycle, which ended around the end of all of the festivities.

His grip on Kagome tightened unconsciously. Kagome wondered silently what he was thinking about to hold her so tightly. Kagome blushed when she thought about the intimacy of the situation. She would always be there for him. They both knew that. Kagome, though she HOPED she'd never admit aloud, wanted a REAL relationship with the youkai lord. He was strong, highly intelligent, devastatingly handsome, lethal, a loner, not so stoic and cold-hearted, and had feelings. Could his feelings ever reflect the ones she felt for him now? Could there never be more between them?

Kagome eventually relaxed completely in his hold. Sesshomaru pulled her up onto the bed with him and laid back, allowing Kagome to rest on his chest. A purr errupted from his throat - a soothing noise that sounded so feline and feminine. He hated to admit it, but she was warm and comfortable. She had the perfect weight and curves that just fit against his so beautifully. It felt..._exquisite._

Soon enough, his eyes closed as his arms stayed wrapped around Kagome form. They both slept peacefully, even with the harsh weather outside. The cool air that blew into the room felt heavenly as it blew onto their forms. The candle lights died out from the air that floated in. And all was still throughout the room.

* * *

**_Oh man, I think I'm REALLY running out of ideas. I want to put in some danger and action in here, but I've got to wait to put that in! Sigh...this story is going to be INSANELY long if I don't finish it soon..._**


	23. Ch 23: Confessions

_**Oh man, I'm tired! I got to catch some sleep...**_

_**Okay, this story has to do with Kagome and Sango. Sooooo...if you don't like a bunch of boring chit-chat, I suggest you just skip this chapter and move on. However, I also suggest you read the ending to this chapter, most because it has thing dealing with what's on my mind.**_

_**That, and it gives me some peace of mind...**_

_**Well, enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_**Kagome eventually relaxed completely in his hold. Sesshomaru pulled her up onto the bed with him and laid back, allowing Kagome to rest on his chest. A purr errupted from his throat - a soothing noise that sounded so feline and feminine. He hated to admit it, but she was warm and comfortable. She had the perfect weight and curves that just fit against his so beautifully. It felt...exquisite.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Twenty-Three - Confessions

Kagome and Sango laughed as they watched Inuyasha who "volunteered" to get dunked in a giant tank. It was Kagome's idea, and they all thought it to be hilarious. Kagome and Sango walked around for forever before they finally took a seat at a table and waited for one of the servants to bring them some tea.

"So," Sango said, drawing out the word.

"So, what?" Kagome asked, just as the hot tea was served.

"I saw you come from Sesshomaru's room this morning," Sango said.

"Are you sure it was me and not some other female?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome," Sango sighed. "Come on, who else in this castle, other than our group and Rin, has dark hair with those highlights?" She sighed again as she took a sip of the hot tea.

Kagome blushed as she thought about it. She hadn't been thinking clearly this morning when she woke up. She had awoken in a sleeping taiyoukai's room in said taiyoukai's arms. If that wasn't weird enough, then what was? Truth was...she enjoyed being there. She had actually snuggled into his warmth while he was asleep. She had to admit that he was adorable when he slept. Maybe not as adorable as Inuyasha, what with the ears and all, but nonetheless, he was adorable.

"Nothing, happened," Kagome said. She shot up off the bed that morning when she heard Sesshomaru growl. It had startled her, and, taking it the wrong way, she apologized profusely about falling asleep on him and swore never to do it again. In the heat of the moment, she ended up running out of his bedroom and around to her room, instead of just taking the hotsprings as a short cut. She had run out so fast, she didn't even give him a chance to speak what was on his mind.

"Uh huh," Kagome looked up at Sango to see her analyzing her. She gulped nervously.

"What's really going on, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"W-Well," Kagome said, "I just barely talked to Sesshomaru about this last night. He didn't exactly give me a straight answer or anything..." She gulped again and hoped to Kami that no one was listening in on their conversation. She lowered her voice to a whisper just in case. "Sango, that night in the rain, and I know you know because I could feel Kikyou's barrier there that night. That night, when I leaned into Sesshomaru and he gave me a kiss, we were really putting on a show for you guys. We wanted to show you what happens when you eavesdrop on other people's business."

Sango blushed and looked at her cup ashamedly. "That's not all," Kagome continued, and Sango looked back up. "Remember when he was whispering to me?" Sango nodded. "Well, he was asking me for a favor. That was for me to be his intended until he could find a female. He's completely unsure about it. He doesn't like any of the females here. He asked me because he trusts me. Now, we've only got the rest of this moon cycle for him to come up with a mate. And it's got to be the whole thing, not a courtship."

"Wow," Sango said, not really knowing what else to say. "Why didn't you tell any of us sooner?"

"Because in order to make things believable to the council, I had to make sure the everyone believed. Including you guys. If you guys acted indifferently, then our cover would have been blown. And you know how Inuyasha is with that mouth of his," Kagome said, "we just couldn't risk it."

Sango stayed silent for a while as they finished up their tea in a comfortable silence. Sango shifted uneasily. She wanted to tell her friend about what had happened between her and Inuyasha, but she didn't know how Kagome would act to it. She knew that the girl still loved Inuyasha, but she didn't exactly know how she loved Inuyasha.

"I've got something to tell you," Sango said, looking into her cup. "I-I am no longer a virgin."

Kagome blinked before a smile broke out across her face. "I knew that, Sango. I mean, it took you a while to tell me, but man, it's about time you had the guts to tell me. I noticed a while back that you and Miroku got quite comfortable with each other-"

"It wasn't Miroku, and I never had an intimate relationship with Miroku," Sango said. "Kagome, I'm so sorry, I never meant to do it, I swear." Sango looked up at Kagome to see the confusion in her eyes.

"Sango, what are you talking about? Miroku had to have been your first," Kagome said, but Sango shook her head.

"Wh-When you passed out after the jewel, mine and Miroku's relationship went downhill. We were separating, I could feel it. I tried everythng I could to stay attached, but my feelings had changed at that time.

"After those couple of weeks, I realized that Miroku and me just weren't close anymore. We never did things together or spent time with each other anymore. Then, they day after we got back and you slept in - I went to the gardens with Miroku. I was lost in thought so Miroku took the children a ways away from me to let me think in peace.

"I got up and walked through the more secluded area of the gardens and found Inuyasha," Sango gulped and looked back down into her cup. Her hands were shaking. "I-We, I mean," Kagome saw Sango bite her lip.

Sudden realization dawned on her and Kagome's eyes opened as wide as dinner plates. "You, oh my Kami, you-" Kagome gulped. "I, but what about, I mean...why?"

"I didn't mean to do it," Sango said, letting a tear slide down her face and into her now empty cup. "I was caught up in the moment and I needed an escape from everything that had been happening. I couldn't...think. Inuyasha just sort of said a couple of words that made no sense and then he pounced on me.

"It wasn't rape, because I completely went along with it," Sango looked up at Kagome through her bangs, "I never meant to hurt you Kagome. I know you loved him, and probably still do. Kami, I never meant to hurt you. You are the last person I ever want to betray."

"Sango," Kagome said, her voice void of emotion. "I just...I need to think about this, okay? I," Kagome paused, "I've got to find Sesshomaru. I don't think I can deal with this right now."

Sango nodded her head and looked down with shame and guilt. Kagome looked at her once, bent over, gave her a hug, and said, "Just let me think things through thoroughly. I don't hate you, nor do I blame you. I just wish you had told me sooner."

Kagome heard a small sniffle before Kagome turned away from her and went inside, away from all of the mayhem and party-goers. Away from all of the noise and drunken atomsphere. Away from everything.

She locked herself in her room. And she didn't come back out until someone knocked on her door.

* * *

_**Oh my gosh, I made this chapter kind of interesting, don't you think? It just gives me more chapters to work at. I've got questions in my mind that I, myself, have yet to answer, soooooo...I've got to work on that. Well, don't forget to review and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of confessions!**_


	24. Ch 24: Indulging Sesshomaru

**__****_I know it's been a while since I last updated, but here's a quick note:_**

**__****_GAH!_**

**__****_There, I said it. I'm getting frustrated with my story...sigh. Maybe not so much frustrated as I am with trying to WORK on it. I barely have the time anymore!_**

**__****_Read the note at the end of the story for more details._**

**__****_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Last Time:

**_Sango nodded her head and looked down with shame and guilt. Kagome looked at her once, bent over, gave her a hug, and said, "Just let me think things through thoroughly. I don't hate you, nor do I blame you. I just wish you had told me sooner."_**

**_Kagome heard a small sniffle before Kagome turned away from her and went inside, away from all of the mayhem and party-goers. Away from all of the noise and drunken atomsphere. Away from everything._**

**_She locked herself in her room. And she didn't come back out until someone knocked on her door._**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four - Indulging Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru knocked on her door several times before he gave up on knocking just walked in. Her room was dark, but because of his eyesight, he could see perfectly well.

A sniffled caught his attention and he found himself looking at a lump on the bed. He blinked, set his drink down and walked over to him. Tonight, he felt like drinking sake, even if it had no affect on him. He took a seat beside her and set a hand on her shoulder. "Why do you weep?"

"I-I," Kagome sniffled again and sat up to face him. "I'm just feeling overwhelmed."

Sesshomaru then situated himself behind her and hugged her to his chest. He was hesitant, but no more than a moment before he pulled her into his warm embrace. "Do you wish to indulge this Sesshomaru?"

Kagome sniffled. "Do you want the truth? About everything?" Kagome asked, pulling away from him.

Sesshomaru blinked. When had she lied? He wasn't aware she had been lying at all. In fact, he knew she hadn't been lying about anything. That could only mean that she was telling half the truth.

But what about?

"Explain," Sesshomaru said, his hands resting on her forearms. His hands slowly slid down her arms and rested on her hands.

"I told Sango tonight," Kagome said, "about what was going on between us."

"That is not what you wish to tell me," Sesshomaru said, narrowing his eyes.

"No, it isn't," Kagome said, "but after I told her about it, she confessed that she, the she and Inuyasha, that they-" Kagome gulped. "She confessed that Inuyasha took her...innocence...away."

Sesshomaru's expression had gone cold the second Kagome had mentioned his hanyou half-brother's name. "You love the hanyou." Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome shook her head. "No," she said, looking down at their hands, "I mean I do, but not in that way anymore. I see him as just a friend now. No, I see him more like a brother." She looked up at his face. She looked hard, and for a moment, she could have sworn she'd seen a hint of relief flash through his eyes.

"There is another you pine after," Sesshomaru stated, panic suddenly filling his being. What if she didn't love him the way he did her? Why had she gotten so upset over the slayer rutting with the half breed anyway?

"I," Kagome said, bringing him out of his reverie, ignoring his comment and changing the subject. "I cry because I worry for my friends now. Sango and Miroku were once so close. Inuyasha and Kikyou were going to be mated. Now, everything's going downhill. Sango and Inuyasha are now an item and I have feeling that Miroku and Kikyou don't know about it. Kikyou might know, and might planning to do something about it, but I don't know what she'd be planning.

"And speaking of Kikyou," Kagome said, "I haven't seen her since dinner last night. Have you seen her anywhere?"

"I have not," Sesshomaru said.

"The other night at dinner," Kagome said, "when she said that she was 'familiarizing' herself with the palace, for some reason, that didn't set well with me. No one does that. Someone would usually say that they were touring the palace or wandering around, but not 'familiarizing'. Never 'familiarizing'." Kagome paused a moment to let this information sink into his head.

"You find the miko to be a suspicious character," Sesshomaru concluded.

"All I'm saying is that we should watch our backs. With the impending war and Kikyou's behavior, I don't think any of us are going to be fully prepared. At least, not if we are all separated like this.

"We all need to stick together. We can't let our group fall apart."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement. Kagome gulped and bit her lip. There was a reason she had ignored his earlier comment about pining after another. She really didn't want him to know. What if he rejected her? What if he didn't love her the same way she did him?

There were just too many questions and too many unspoken answers. She still couldn't think straight, but now that she has everything out in the open, she didn't feel like she had any secrets to hide.

Sesshomaru placed a hand beneath her chin. He made her look into his eyes. "Kagome," he said, the sincerity in his voice reaching her ears. Kagome's hands tightened, her fingers interlaced as she stared at him with big, watery eyes. "Everything that has happened," he said, paused, then restarted. "Everything that happened in the forest that night, to everything has happened now," he paused again. "It is all real."

Kagome gave him a confused look before his face was considerably closer to her own. Her eyes widened for a second time that day and she had to think what was going on. Her face heated up as his lips connected with hers in a slow and gentle kiss. Her eyes closed and she relaxed her body, leaning into him and giving him everything she had. When they pulled away, their eyes glistened for one another, staring at the other, before they were caught in each other's embrace once more.

"I," Sesshomaru said, "I know not if this is love," Sesshomaru confessed himself. "A taiyoukai like myself knows not of emotions or feelings, but of strength and power. If you are patient with me, I can learn what the emotions I am feeling are." He pulled away from her and gazed into her eyes once more. "I do, however, have certain feelings for you, Kagome. Although I know not what they are, I will figure it out. I swear to you on my soul."

Kagome smiled at him and placed a hand on his cheek. "Sesshomaru, I can wait. I do love you, I know I do, but until you can figure out what you feel for me, I am afraid our relationship can go no further."

"Thank you," Sesshomaru said, turning his face and kissing the palm of her hand. "For accepting this taiyoukai."

Kagome gave him a smile, not really sure what else to do. She, honestly, had no experience in the field of relationships. Well, unless you counted the guy, who's name she can't remember, from third grade, Houjo, and Inuyasha. Other them three, that was it. She didn't have any relationship with anyone really.

"What now?" Kagome asked, resting her head against his chest once more.

Sesshomaru let loose a low purr. "For now, we return to the festivities. In the morning, we will train again. I have given you a day off, and now it is time to get to work."

Kagome nodded her head with a small smile spread across her face. Secretly, she was bursting with joy at the simple fact that she was, indeed, in love with Sesshomaru. Or at least, she was falling in love with him.

Or had she already she fallen in love with him and just didn't know it?

Either way you put it, she had feelings that ran deeper than roots of a tree for the youkai lord. The best thing about this was that he knew and returned the feelings as well.

And she got to see him half-naked in the morning.

How could it possibly get any better than this?

* * *

_**GAH! I can't figure out what to do now! Now that I have KNOWING what the other feels, what do I do now? I can't decide on a course of action!**_

_**Oh I know!**_

_**I'll get to work with Kikyou, Inuyasha's, Sango's, and Miroku's relationship! Yeah, that's what I'll do! So the next chappie will be the events taking place before, during, and after Kagome's and Sango's "talk". As far as that goes, however, well...yeah...I haven't even started writing the next chapter yet! Oh man, I'm gonna' be pressed for time!**_

_**Okay, this will be the last time I update until next week, maybe Monday if all goes well. Tuesdays and Thursdays and Saturdays I have to go to work...During the week I have to work on and off with Scholarships...soooo...sometime during the night I'm gonna' have to squeeze in a chapter or two.**_

_**So, without further ado, REVIEW! Hey does that rhyme?**_


	25. Ch 25: Behind The Scenes

_**Okay, you've really got to pay attention to this chapter if you want to understand it. I kinda confused myself as well, so yeah...**_

_**But anyways, enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Last Time:

Kagome nodded her head with a small smile spread across her face. Secretly, she was bursting with joy at the simple fact that she was, indeed, in love with Sesshomaru. Or at least, she was falling in love with him.

__

_**Or had she already fallen in love with him and just didn't know it?**_

_**Either way you put it, she had feelings that ran deeper than roots of a tree for the youkai lord. The best thing about this was that he knew and returned the feelings as well.**_

_**And she got to see him half-naked in the morning.**_

_**How could it possibly get any better than this?**_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Five - Behind The Scenes**_

She didn't really have anything to do. She had just finished with the decorations for the festivities with Kagome and was now dressed rather prettily. She did like dressing this way, however, she wouldn't do it every day because, well, to be honest, it just wasn't her.

She had decided not to wear the clothes that their personal "dresser" had made for her and decided to just wear a simple kimono out of the closet. It was green with pink Sakura blossoms floating about in a spiraling pattern from the right shoulder to her the bottom left of the hem of the kimono. She didn't want to face any of the guests, not yet anyway, so she decided to just go for a walk.

She didn't know that the others had decided to take a walk for themselves. Kagome happened to come out of the secluded area of the gardens, and she was going to hello, but when Sesshomaru walked out after her, she decided against it and let them have their peace. So, she went the opposite way and went deeper into the massive garden. She came across Miroku, which she wasn't expecting, and found him to be meditating under a weeping willow tree. He seemed perfectly content with the way he was, so she left him alone, thinking he wanted his peace as well.

She came across Inuyasha, who had been sitting up in the branches of a Sycamore tree and wondered why he was avoiding her. She pretended she didn't notice him and simply passed beneath the very branches he laid across. She could feel his eyes following her every move. She walked further and soon found that Inuyasha was following after her.

She didn't really know what was going on between them. Not really. She just thought that when they had sex the other day, it was because he needed release. Who didn't? All youkai and hanyou have certain instincts and hormones that needed to be released, and the only way to do it was through sex. Humans, themselves, did this so it wasn't anything new.

However, the fact that it was _Inuyasha_ that stole her virginity was very unsettling. How could she have given it so freely? Why did she allow him to do it? It wasn't like her at all. She wasn't a sex-craved woman that got her kicks from having sex with random men. No, she wasn't like that at all. But of all people, why had it been Inuyasha that she gave it to? Why not Miroku? Was it because he hardly gave her any attention anymore? Or was it because she just didn't feel the same way she had when they had first met?

Her feelings were just too confusing. She couldn't separate the emotions that she felt and it was driving her to near insanity. The things that she wanted to say, to do, she couldn't because she just knew something would go wrong. She knew that she had to tell someone, mostly Kagome, that what had happened was an accident and that she really had no idea what she was doing. She just knew that when Kagome found out, she was going to be so heart broken, and feel so betrayed by her sister.

Inuyasha landed beside her and walked alongside her for a while. She didn't even flinch or acknowledge that he was there. He frowned and crossed his arms. What was wrong with her? Was she upset or something? Women were just absolutely confusing.

"Sango," he finally said, being careful not anger her, "what's wrong with you?" And, of course, he has to have a rude word or two.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with us?" Sango suddenly said. She suddenly shook her head. "Never mind," she said, "what about Kikyou? What is she up to? I saw the way Kagome looked at her the other day, what is she doing?"

"She's not doing anything. She's just walking around the palace," Inuyasha said, scratching his head. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Sango replied and then ignored him and went back to the palace.

When she arrived at dinner, there was a lot of commotion. When she took her seat beside Miroku, who kept his hands to himself, everyone started to chatter. It was a bout of both boisterous and serious talk. Whispering females talked about the humans. The humans talked amongst themselves. The demons, of course, stayed in their places and acted as though there was nothing out of the ordinary.

When Kagome and Sesshomaru came in and sat down beside each other, everyone went quiet, fast. It was as if someone dropped a bomb somewhere and everything went still after the explosion. They all watched Kagome take a seat beside the lord, and watched in amusement when everyone picked up their spoons when Sesshomaru took his bite and didn't wait for Kagome.

She was actually surprised at the amount of anger the youkai lord displayed across his face when everyone had the audacity to do what they did. When that one woman went up to Sesshomaru, it only furthered her entertainment. She watched as the woman was thrown into the wall by an unseen wind and watched as Kagome and Sesshomaru made their ways out of the room.

After that, everyone was quiet and hardly anyone ate their food. The children, of course, ate because they were starving, but the adults were all perturbed and on the edges of their cushions. Sango finished her food and then stood and left the room. Soon after, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyou, and the kids followed after her. She practically felt the glares and the pressure of the youki swirling within the room. She was almost positive that Miroku could feel the malice as well.

After she was out of there and had gone to her room, she got undressed and pulled on an almost see-through gown that Kagome had given to her for her birthday one year. Sango kept it to sleep in, but didn't walk around in it. If she didn't have the time, she would just slip on the "house coat" Kagome gave to her as well to put over her sleeping clothes.

Soon enough, instead of the bed, she fell asleep on a cushion that was positioned in the corner of a room and slept. Not realizing she was so exhausted from the many events that had happened in the past few days.

* * *

_She could feel the change happening. She knew that it would happen, but no one ever told her that she wouldn't be able to remember a thing. She looked at the sky and guess it was about mid afternoon. The scene changed and she found herself chasing after a group of rabbits down a hill. The thrill of the chase excited her, making her want more as she raced after them. Miroku was beside her, also watching their prey and waiting for the pounce._

_They both lept at once. They tore in to their meaty delicacy and swallowed it raw. Blood dripped from their fingertips onto the soft grass below and stained it red. Their clothes were stained as well with the bloody chase and their eyes were a deep red color._

_Coming from their high, they looked at each other before they both pounced and mated right there on the floor. Neither of them marked the other. It was simply sex. Heated and quick, right in the middle of nowhere._

_

* * *

_

Sango sat up with a gasp. What in the world was that? She looked at the time of day outside and found it to still be dark. Weird...she doesn't remember anything about having sex with Miroku. Maybe it was just a dream. Yes, just a dream...

* * *

Inuyasha and Kikyou sat in Kikyou's room, staring at the storm outside. They weren't aware of anything other than themselves. When Inuyasha fell into a deep sleep beside her, she slipped out of the bedroom and into the hallway. The candles that usually were lit during the night, were burned out and the only thing that lit the path was the moon beyond the open windows of the palace. She wondered idly why they had even built those enormous windows if there were going to be storms that could blow rain and much into the palace. Then she remembered that it was a youkai's domain and it was how they were.

When she got out of the "tunnel of doom", she came upon several options. She could go straight and risk someone spying her. She could go to the right, but it would lead her to a possible dead end. She could go left, but that would totally bypass everything and she'd have to back track. Sighing, she went forward. She kept her footsteps light and kept a tight reign on her aura and energy. She didn't want anyone to become suspicious of her, and she had worked too hard only for her plans to stop here.

Silently, she passed a guard who didn't even so much as turn around to see if she was there. She slipped through a pair of doors, and disappeared down another dark hallway. No one ever saw her walk by, nor dor did they even hear the door close down the hall. They simply continued on with their business and stayed alert.

* * *

Kikyou stood in the center of a weapon room. She had come across it several times and after memorizing the different paths that led to the room, she was finally able to move on with her plan.

Though no one other than Kagome had felt any change in her, Kikyou had slowly been able to find that she was different than what she had been. She felt so much more alive after the events of Naraku, but not in the sense anyone would think. Being dead had its limits, yes, but it also had a great advantage when it came to certain aspects of fighting. For one thing, she wouldn't die in battle, just be wounded. She wasn't mortal, but she wasn't immortal either. With that being said, being dead was a helluva lot better than being alive.

Only now, she wanted, no...she NEEDED something. The warning Midoriko had given Kagome was just perfect. It ruined her plans so she had to change them. She had to get everything ready, and she had to do it fast. Letting her soul free, she fell to her knees and her head hung low as her spirit fled across the earth's surface before coming to a stop before a mirror.

"Kanna," Kikyou said, and the little girl let her emotionless eyes stray up to Kikyou's floating figure.

"Naraku is dead," Kanna said, "but with his death brings great misfortune. Princess Kaguya has been brought back from the dead. Tsubaki, the witch, will be led to her fortress. You will become the Princess's new body and you will cease to exist.

"The war draws near. Kaguya seeks to destroy mankind and make youkai her slaves. She is creating an army as we speak," Kanna said, her tone cold and, well, toneless.

"Very well," Kikyou said with a nod. "I have unfinished business to attend to. I will find followers, tell Kaguya that. She would be pleased to know that her future vessel is doing some good for her."

Kanna didn't reply, but instead, disappeared in the wind and left Kikyou. Kikyou then scoured the area and found a rather heated Taiyoukai in the middle of the woods. He was tearing up everything in his path. His hair was jet black with the eyes as black as coals. When she appeared before him, his rage calmed slightly as he stared.

"If you want to take your rage out on someone, take it out on the Taiyoukai of Western Lands. He has been weakened by an ex-miko. She can not control her powers right now, and she is quite vulnerable," she explained. She watched as his anger flitted across his face. "I am but an apparition and my words are merely suggestion." With an evil smile, she disappeared from his sight and he stalked forth, headed for the Taiyoukai of the West's palace.

* * *

Miroku looked up from his glass and saw Sango dressed in a beautiful kimono. The way it fit her curves so perfectly made him want to drool in ecstasy from his own fantasies. He watched as she took her seat. He was going to get up and sit with her, but Kagome showed up and took a seat herself.

He saw their exchange and wondered silently what they were going to talk about. Being curious, he moved to a closer seat and hid his aura so that his miko-youkai friend wouldn't pick it up. Then again, he never did know if she could even feel it before she turned youkai.

Shaking his head, he cleared his thoughts and listened in on what the two females had to say. He took a sip of his drink and acted as if nothing was happening.

"Nothing happened," he heard Kagome say. Nothing happened? What did that mean? Did something happen and he missed it? How clueless he was.

"W-Well," Kagome said, and Miroku listened carefully. He heard her whole confession and was a bit shocked to find that Sesshomaru would actually ask a favor of their beloved Kagome. Then again, Kagome always did have her special something when it came to irrational individuals like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. He also understood why she did it, so he didn't hold a grudge. He was a little upset to not have heard this before, much like Sango was, but he got over it quickly and continued to listen.

"I've got something to tell you," Sango said, looking into her cup. "I-I am no longer a virgin."

That got Miroku choking on his drink. His sake went spewing forth from his mouth, all over the table and he coughed to try and get it under control. Glancing at the girls, he found that none of them had heard him and his eyes wide. Who...? What...? When...? He couldn't even form a completely sane question!

He, himself, was a pure monk who had never had sex. In fact, he was positive that he had never laid a hand on any woman in a sexual kind of way. True, he had touched a few tushies here and there, but he never went so far as to actually engage in sexual activities.

A brief scene flashed through his mind. One of him and Sango. Both of their bodies were completely unclothed, shed and thrown to the side. They were...playing...in a what looked to be a murder scene. They had just killed a few rabbits and...now they were...

No, that couldn't be. He had no knowledge of ever rutting with Sango! He never did such a thing! He knows he hasn't! Unless...the demon in him took over because of some unsastainable reason...that would mean that when they were still learning how in the world to control their powers, their demons got loose somehow and resulted in THAT.

"I knew that, Sango. I mean, it took you a while to tell me, but man, it's about time you had the guts to tell me. I noticed a while back that you and Miroku got quite comfortable with each other-"

"It wasn't Miroku, and I never had an intimate relationship with Miroku," Sango said. "Kagome, I'm so sorry, I never meant to do it, I swear."

Miroku's eyes and eyebrows narrowed. So, indeed, it wasn't him. See, this proves he never stole Sango's virginity! Then...he heard those few words that changed his whole opinion of Sango and what he felt:

"I got up and walked through the more secluded area of the gardens and found Inuyasha." Putting two and two together, he abruptly stood, left his glass on the table, and walked away. He didn't want to hear anymore. Anger flooded through his veins as he thought about what Inuyasha and Sango had done. The betrayal he felt could rival that of Kikyou's and Inuyasha's relationship at the very beginning.

He clenched his fists in pure anger and found his spot in the center of the gardens and began to meditate.

He didn't want to see either Sango or Inuyasha. All he wanted was to not remember anything.

* * *

Kikyou glared at the two women who sat a little ways away from her. She let her miko powers flow into her ears so she could hear just what the two gossiping women had to say. What she found was not what she liked. Frowning, she stood and headed the opposite way Miroku had gone. She had seen him go the other way. She had noticed his aura. He had only thought to block it off from the two chattng girls, but never did he think about herself.

After her run in with the taiyoukai earlier on in the evening, she had went straight back to her body and decided to join in the festivities while 'her' hanyou slept peacefully in her bedroom. She was going to show him. She was going to show that slayer and ex-miko as well. She will NOT be made a fool and she'd be damned if they thought they could play her like before.

Clenching her fists tightly, she began to explore the palace once more. When she was ready, and everyone went to sleep, she would continue her plan.

* * *

**_My goodness! This was an EXTREMELY long chapter! I've worked on it since last Thursday about! I have tried hard to keep the line in check, so now, I will get back to the present! If I forgot something, please let me know! I haven't exactly proof-read it yet...I'm working on that...heheheheh...well, review!_**


	26. FillIn Chapter

_**Okay, this is a fill-in question chapter. **_

_**It would seem that one of my AMAZING reviewers has come up with a thousand and one questions, so in order to put her mind at ease, let us begin with the questions!**_

_**First question that popped up:**_

_**Who is the black-haired Taiyoukai?**_

_**The black-haired Taiyoukai is my character that I randomly made up. You will learn his name in later chapters, as well as his background story. Promise.**_

_**Who is Princess Kaguya?**_

_**Princess Kaguya is a princess who is trapped within a mirror. If you've ever seen any of the movies, you will know who Princess Kaguya is. She shows up in the second movie, I believe. She captures Kagome for the celestial robe or cloth or whatever it was, that gt pinned to Kagome's back by an arrow. That's why Kagome gets captured in the movie. Anyway, Princess Kaguya rules the castle of illusions, also known as the castle in the sky or on the lake. She was defeated when the Inu Tachi went to rescue Kagome and freed her from Kaguya's grasp. Kagome backfired Kaguya's attack, thus, ending her existence. I'm just pretending that Kaguya didn't actually die, but was just sealed once again to her mirror.**_

_**Who is the ex-miko?**_

_**Kagome, of course! If you were paying attention, I said Sesshomaru and Kagome's name in the same sentence. Kagome was turned into a demon, remember? But she still has some of her miko abilities. Kikyou doesn't know that she still has a few of her powers, so that is why she refers to Kagome as the ex-miko.**_

_**What does any of this hatred have anything to do with Kagome and Sesshomaru?**_

_**Good question. I have no clue! No, I'm just kidding. Kikyou feels betrayed by Inuyasha for rutting with Sango, right? Soooooo, to get back at both Sango and Inuyasha, she's going to attack the heart of the group, which is Kagome. Kagome isn't very skilled, but still quite powerful, but she knows no more than the Inu Tachi. They, however, are more skilled when it comes to fighting, whereas Kagome is not. Soooo, Kikyou is going to attempt to kill Kagome, get rid of Sesshomaru with another Taiyoukai because she knows she is no match for him, and make an attempt at getting back at Inuyasha and Sango.**_

_**However, I still have a twist I'm going to put into the story. So keep reading and pay close attention, kay?**_

_**Why would anyone who had been saved want to destroy those who saved them?**_

_**Ooooooo, another good question. But this question has several answers and I'm not entirely sure how to answer it. This question connects with several others and I can not quite say what I want to say. Let's see...exactly WHO are you talking about here? Kanna, perhaps? Or Kikyou? Or both?**_

_**Why is Kanna, after being freed from Naraku & given a new chance at a new life by Kagome, be willing to destroy all who helped her become free?**_

_**Remember, Kikyou feels betrayed now. She knew of Kagome's infatuation with Inuyasha before Sesshomaru came along and when she was brought back to life, Kagome turned her affections to Sesshomaru. HOWEVER, before that, Kikyou had always made it a point to really tick Kagome off by calling out to Inuyasha with her soul collectors (which she no longer has). When she was brought back, she really had no purpose of getting rid of Kagome because Inuyasha had said she was going to mate Kikyou. Adding to the fact that Inuyasha and Sango betrayed her, she wanted to make sure she got rid of Kagome so that none of them could be happy. Just as she was.**_

_**Why does Kikyo now have powers that she shouldn't after just being given her life back?**_

_**Technically, I never said she didn't have her powers. At least, I don't think I did. And if I really did, then I apologize. I believe that if a person was to be given back life, then there is a chance that the same attributes would be passed on as well. Think of reality for just a second: if you had a kid, certain characteristics would be given to him or her either from you, your...ahem...lover or husband, your grandparents or whoever, right? Sooooo, if that is true, then wouldn't it also be true that if you were to give life, take it away, and give it back, that it would still be the same? Wait...I think I just confused myself...Ha ha ha!**_

_**Shouldn't Kagome, who is now all powerful, be able to detect/sense & stop Kikyo & Miroku from sneaking around & turning on all?**_

_**At the time, Kagome was distracted by her thoughts. Even though she's "all powerful" and stuff, she get's easily distracted. Kagome and Sango were engrossed in conversation, so she wouldn't have sensed them because she wasn't concentrating. Also, they were in the middle of a "fiesta"! Who's going to think about evil people during a party? Plus, there were too many individuals which would easily block certain auras from her "radar".**_

_**Why is Kikyo willing to destroy all who gave her back her life, instead of just the ones who let her down?**_

_**Well...I haven't thought this party through quite yet. Let's just say she's really wicked and that she wants to make everyone else suffer because she does. I actually know a couple of people who are like that. **_

_**Why would so many who had been saved from a living hell want to punish even the ones that gave them a chance at life?**_

_**It almost sounds like repeating questions...okay, the best way I can answer is with logic. Think about it: if they know the jewel still "exists" or even THINK it still "exists" (which it doesn't anymore), they would be coming after it, right? So if they came after it, then it'd would create a lot of mayhem. Even those who had been put through a "living hell" as you so put it, it would mean that they want something more, something better. Even if their lives had went from bad to better, they would want more, right? Not to mention the fact that many are just plain greedy.**_

_**Miroku had no chance of a future with family or kids before Kagome & Sessh & Rin saved him & gave him a chance by destroying Naraku who cursed him, so why would he hold all responsible for the few who hurt him? Especially when his dream is still possible?**_

_**Okay, my friend, now you have to slow down. I'm still not finished with my story! Keep reading and you'll find more.**_

_**Alrighty, now that ALL of those CRAZY questions are out of the way...and hopefully for good...how about we get back to the story in the next chapter? I'll update as soon as I can!**_


	27. Ch 27: Provocative

_****__Oh my...Lara, my friend, do I hear a bit of...anger and...what is it...what's the word...evil in you tone? My, my, my...what to do. Let's see..._

_****__First off, I know just how much you would absolutely LOVE to see them get stripped of their gifts and get called out publicly, but sadly...I'm not as evil as you. However...I'm thinking about putting a confrontation out when they go to battle. What do you think?_

_****__Anyway...instead of me spilling out ALL of my secrets to the story...Read! This way, bot you and I will be distracted...so, enjoy!_

Tired and exhausted, she continued on. She wasn't going to stop until she had everyone and everything she needed. She had to keep going if she was going to succeed, no matter what.

* * *

Last Time:

_Clenching her fists tightly, she began to explore the palace once more. When she was ready, and everyone went to sleep, she would continue her plan._

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Six - Provocative**_

She was SO not a morning person. At the crack of dawn, Sesshomaru had woken her up and the two of them went down to the dojo to train. Throughout the entire palace, everything was peaceful and everyone was asleep. Not a creature stirred and everything was still. Quiet footfalls from Kagome were the only things heard in the empty halls.

When they had reached the dojo, Sesshomaru had proceeded in taking off his haori and his under-shirt. The shirt lay across his hips as he tossed his outer-haori aside. He grabbed his sword, and soon, inspected it.

Kagome herself, got ready for "battle". She was dressed in her fighting gear. She didn't have the armor on, only because it would just slow her down, but she had everything else.

"Draw your weapon, woman," Sesshomaru said. His aura seemed...light somehow. As if some heavy burden was lifted off of him over night.

Kagome nodded and drew out a small stick-like weapon. Letting her miko energy surge into the weapon, it began to glow and stretch, and soon, it was the size of a spear and as deadly as any weapon.

"We fight until third blood is drawn," Sesshomaru said. Kagome sweat dropped and suddenly felt a rush of wind. She blinked and quickly ducked, letting instinct take over. Whipping around to face Sesshomaru, she growled and swung her spear.

She missed.

"Miko," Sesshomaru said, "your aim is terrible."

"No it isn't!" Kagome said, "My aim is perfectly accurate!"

"For a blind woman," Sesshomaru barked.

"I heard that!" Kagome said, and gasped when she realized Sesshomaru had barked at her and she understood it. "Oh my Kami, I can understand that language! But I can't speak it..."

"Yes you can," Sesshomaru said. As the sun began to peak over the hills of his lands, it shown on Sesshomaru's body, which was glistening in sweat.

Kagome couldn't help but stare at his well-sculpted chest. She gulped and licked her lips unconsciously. Man, what she wouldn't give for a piece of that!

"H-Have you been training since early this morning or something?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow at the change of subject. "I mean, uh..."

"Yes," Sesshomaru said, "I must be prepared. You and your team are not nearly as powerful as you should be. As I have gathered, you all need extensive training. And I can not afford to lose any comrades in this war."

"Um..." Kagome said, shifting from one foot to another. "I know of a way to give us more time."

The other delicate eyebrow rose into his hairline as he considered her words. "Speak."

"Well," Kagome said, "Midoriko has still been training me. I've been perfecting my skills at stopping time. I've only been able to stop it for a mere five minutes before it falls and time goes back into line. I also have not experimented with another person yet."

"If you train with this, can you give us all the time we need to prepare?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome nodded. "I just have to train some more."

"Very well," Sesshomaru said. He howled and within seconds, two others appeared. "Practiced with these two as well as myself. Show me what you can do."

Kagome bit her lip before she released her weapon and clasped her hands together. Her brows furrowed as she concentrated and let her energy flow and surround the entire area. Kagome bit her lip as the strain came and she began to walk, slowly, toward Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru and the other two stood still, frozen in time as she stopped in front of them. Sesshomaru's eyes were still looking at where she had been and didn't even focus on her.

When the time lapse was released, she gasped for air. Sesshomaru immediately directed his eyes to Kagome's crouched over form. "Miko, you did nothing but walk forward. How did you move so fast?"

"I didn't," Kagome said through gasps. "All I did was walk forward and stop time. I held it for five minutes, but for you it had only been about a second."

"Interesting," Sesshomaru said, "practice this with two people."

Kagome took a deep breath and nodded. She clasped her hands together once more and let her power flow. She maintained it for as long as she could. Slowly, she released one of her hands, keeping the other firmly in place in front of her, and reached out to Sesshomaru who stood as still as a statue. Kagome touched his arm, and he jerked his head down to look at her. Her then looked at the two unmoving creatures beside him. They weren't even breathing. He couldn't hear the inhales or exhales of the two males beside him.

Kagome began to sweat and her face began to turn red from concentrating so hard. "Breath miko," Sesshomaru said, studying her. She took a deep breath, but in that moment, time was back in place and she fell back in exhaustion. She didn't faint, no, just fell back. She hadn't used that much strength and exertion since their battle with Naraku.

"I," she wheezed, "cant do it. Its...too hard. Th...There's no way I'm going...going to be able to...to master that by...the battle."

"Then keep practicing," Sesshomaru said, "practice makes perfect. Nothing is ever easy, but it can be accomplished."

Kagome nodded, "Well, I guess if you think I can do it, then I will do it." She gave him a determined look before crossing her legs on the floor and putting her hands together. "I'll try to hold it longer this time."

* * *

Kagome had been in the dojo all day, training in every aspect she could. Though, she mostly concentrated on holding it out for as long as she could. Sesshomaru had left mid-afternoon to tend to "important documents". So, with that, Kagome continued on.

Now, she was able to hold time for a good hour and a half, but that was her limit. When she did that, it became easier and easier to hold it out for ten minutes, then for fifteen, and then for twenty, and so on and so on. Now, she could practically call on it by will alone and didn't have to worry about the time lapse getting messed up or anything. Not to mention the fact that she had accomplished stopping time for nearly half the hemisphere.

That was a lot.

As an extra bonus, she thought, she could keep fifty people going at the same rate as the natural flow of time while holding the time lapse and making everything stand still around them. It was a little bit of people compared to Sesshomaru's mass army, but it was a start.

Kagome stretched and looked outside the dojo to find that the first part of the three-day festival was beginning to start. Her eyes widened when she realized she was going to be late if she didn't hurry to Sesshomaru's side. Then, a smile crossed her face and she let her power flow to stop everything's movements. Quickly, she ran to her bedroom and began shuffling through the different clothing. Frowning, she thought about what to wear before deciding to wear a jet black kimono with huge white sakura blossoms floating about on the kimono. The obi was tied in place and a huge black bow rested on her back side. She pulled out a sheer shawl, sparkling and see-through and let it rest over her arms. She quickly did her hair, finding a pair of black chopsticks and doing an ornate braid that curled around in a bun at the top of her head. Little jewels dangled from the chop sticks. Kagome went through her stuff and pulled out some makeup. Lightly, she put on some mascara and a tad bit of eyeshadow. Frowning when she looked at her head, she liicked her finger and grabbed a bit of hair that framed her face and twirled it around her finger. She smiled when it curled lightly.

Taking a deep breath, and realizing that she had already reached about forty-five minutes of time, she raced down the halls to Sesshomaru's library, being told that she could find him there. Kagome gulped but didn't release the time lapse. She entered the library and found Sesshomaru standing at his desk and looking over it at something. He had...are those glasses? Could you even call them glasses in the feudal era? Shaking her head and deciding to ignore it and look at it later, she looked over his arm and peered at the scroll he found so fascinating.

Sesshomaru was dressed in his formal clothing - which looked very good - and pulled off the look of "gorgeous male". He wore a stunning white haori and hakama with his house insignia adorning his sleeves and pants. His hair was tied back in a low poytail, making him look even better. His same black boots adorned his feet, and on his face was a serious expression.

Kagome looked on his desk...the scroll was blank. What the hell? Who reads a blank scroll? Then, she realized, there must be some sort of spell on it to keep some people out of his business. Shrugging and not taking it to heart, she bit her lip. The time lapse was coming to an end.

A sudden fantasy image popped up into her mnd she bit her lip. Could she go through it? She didn't have anything to lose so...why not? She quickly situated herself on top of the desk, rolled up the scroll and sat in front of him. She leaned on one hand and crossed one leg over the other, letting the slit the traveled up to her thigh show some of her skin.

She had to admit, as she looked into a mirror, that she was gorgeous herself. She smiled and looked into his hard, calculating gaze and let the time lapse go. She saw him a jump slightly.

He didn't know what it was, but one minute, he was reading something, and the next, she was sitting in front of him, her legs showing a fair amount of skin and...well, she just looked sexy. His mind sort of stopped when he looked at her. "How did you get here so fast?"

Kagome shrugged and smiled. "I'm just getting good at time, I guess."Sesshomaru looked her up and down, and Kagome couldn't help but to lick her lips provacatively.

"Miko," he said in a purr, obviously pleased with what sat in front of him.

"You know that title no longer applies to me," Kagome grinned mischievously.

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and leaned forward. For a moment, it looked as though he was going to kiss her, but instead, he leaned over to her ear and whispered, "You tease me."

Kagome's face turned pink. Technically, she had no intention of teasing, or at least she didn't think she was, she was just...what was the right words for it? "Turning him on" so to speak.

All train of thought stopped when a...spiky scent reached her nose. Like...her eyes widened and her eyes traveled down to see a bulge in Sesshomaru's hakama. Kagome's eyes opened wider when she could smell her own arousal mixed with his. Sesshomaru suddenly jerked his hips forward, and in two seconds flat, had her laying on her back with her knees apart. His body was betwee hers and he rubbed himself against her sensitive area. "You must behave yourself, woman, otherwise this Sesshomaru might do something...unimaginable."

Who's to say she didn't want it? She wanted...no...NEEDED to have him! It was a like a calling...a certain _something_ that was just begging for her attention and his. She slowly lifted a hand to his right cheek and he leande in close and kissed her on the lips. It was long and slow, but gentle and felt like a taste of nirvana. She closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, opening her mouth to allow him access to her.

A knock at the door caused them to abruptly pull apart and quickly pull away from each other. Clearing his throat, a man walked in and bowed, "My Lord, the dance and dinner will begin shortly."

"Very well, dismissed," Sesshomaru then held up his arm and Kagome took it with a blush gracing her features.

All the while, she kept thinking:

_I can't believe we did that._

* * *

**Wow. That was just...wow. Um...I don't think anything really happened this chapter. It's going insanely slow, I know. Please, bare with me for just a while longer, I promise it get's more interesting.**


	28. Ch 28: Nervous Scared & Everything In Be

_****__Sigh, it just goes to show you that if you judge a book by its cover, you shall never get anywhere. Hm, funny. I never, EVER, do words of...what is it called? Wisdom? Could it even be called that?_

_****__Okay, this chapter is based off of anger and hate, mostly because it is reflecting my negative mood today. SOOOOO, I thought I'd add it to the story. After all.._

_****__It is the perfect time for a bit of negativity, am I right?_

_****__I think my next chapter I'm going to have a lot of hate coming on. It's time I put some action into this story._

* * *

**_Last Time:_**

**_"My Lord, the dance and dinner will begin shortly." _**

**_"Very well, dismissed," Sesshomaru then held up his arm and Kagome took it with a blush gracing her features._**

**_All the while, she kept thinking:_**

**_I can't believe we did that._**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven - Nervous, Scared, and Everything In Between**_

Kagome squeezed Sesshomaru's arm as they stood in front of the giant double doors. She was so nervous, she felt like she could pass out at any given moment. The simple fact of knowng they were going to be announced in like this did NOT help.

When they announced them as "Lord and Lady of the House," Kagome's heart felt like it had withered away in happy anxiety.

She and Sesshomaru made their slow, casual way down the many steps that led to the bottom floor in front of MANY youkai. Sango, with a sour Miroku, stood a bit of a ways away from the crowd, and simply bowed their heads for them. Very few of them bowed their heads willingly, which was to be expected.

"So very nice to finally meet you, Lady Kagome," a man said, stepping out from the crowd and taking her hand. He kissed it with a bow and looked up at her. His eyes shined a brilliant green color, and his hair was jet black. His eyebrows were slim, like Sesshomaru's, and his his stature was femininely elegant. "I am Lord Sekai. I rule a small region in the south."

"Pleased to make you acquaintance," Kagome said with a slight bow. "I have only traveled a few times to the south. From which part do you rule?"

"Near the lake on the border of the south and west," Sekai said.

"Are you not mated?" Kagome asked, her head cocked to the side in question. "I was under the impression that everyone who came must have a partner."

"Yes," he said, "I escorted a young woman who wished to be a part of the dancing. So I allowed her in."

"I see," Kagome said with a nod of her head.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru, awaiting his permission. With a quick evaluation of the male before them, he gave her a curt nod before releasing her arm. Sekai took her arm in his and led her out to the dance floor. The music played and soon enough, they were twirling in circles.

"My, you are light on your feet," Sekai commented.

"Yeah," Kagome said, "I had some help." She was thinking of the night in the forest with Sesshomaru, and with a blush, she added, "I'm not too good of a dancer."

"I must object," he said. Other couples filled the dance floor and began twirling around them. "You are by far the most beautiful in this room." He whispered in her ear.

I suddenly feel like a trapped kitten in a box, Kagome thought, trying to pull away. He held her steadfastly and continued to dance with her. Sesshomaru had his hands full, so he couldn't exactly help her.

Catching a glimpse of her friends, she noticed them bickering back and forth with each other, not at all paying attention to her. Kikyou...she was by herself. Was she...is that a smile? She was smiling at Kagome!

Kagome glared at her before turning her attention to a firm hand on her hips, pressing her against Sekai's pelvis. Kagome gulped, and without thinking, her body took a form of its own and she shrunk. Now a small, black kitten with blue eyes, she turned and ran to Sesshomaru. She zigged and zagged through the throng of people. Unfortunately, her agility was quickly overpowered by a hand that grabbed her by the nape of her neck and held her in front of a face with coal black eyes. It was the same man...but his eyes had changed color. "Ex-miko, you anger me."

Kagome's eyes grew wide with tears of fear. She hadn't yet figured out how to control all of the powers she was gifted with. Panic struck her hard and for a moment, she did nothing but sit there in his hand as he held her in front of his face. He took her to a balcony, and held her over a ledge.

"Oi!" A voice called behind them, "What do you think you're doing?"

Sekai turned to look behind him at several people standing there in the door way. "Getting rid of a pest," he said.

"That is the Lady of the Western Lands, now let her go!" Sango's angry voice said.

"Is it really?" Sekai said, looking at the shaking kitten. She was completely terrified. She didn't really know what to do. She looked at her friends with begging eyes before looking at the drop below her. They were a good twenty feet high. Maybe more. Gulping, Kagome "meowed" a plea before the that held her brought her to his face. "That would mean that if she dies, that palace does as well?"

"They aren't mated yet," Miroku said.

"I see," Sekai said, turning his black eyes to the monk. He then shrugged his shoulders and threw the cat as hard as he could passed the railing.

"Kagome!" They all yelled, and a white blur shot passed them. Sekai managed to get out of the way as Sesshomaru blew by, racing toward his chosen mate.

Then, he disappeared.

* * *

Kagome didn't know what happened. One second she was flying through the air, the next, she was being held. Kagome looked around to see several faces in front of hers and jumped into the air, her claws extending and gripping the ceiling. She blinked as they began to laugh.

"It's good to see you're alright," Sango said as she finally calmed down and fell to the floor. She hopped into Sesshomaru's lap and he began to pet her. She purred and laid her head down on his lap. She meowed a reply, but none of them understood her.

"I believe she is tired," Sesshomaru said. They all took the hint and retreated from the room before any bodily harm could be done. Kagome rolled over onto her back and grew in size. Her legs draped over the arms of the chair they sat in and her head rested against his chest. She was shaking.

"I didn't know what to do," Kagome said with a small siffle. "I was scared and I got stuck. I just...I freaked out."

"I do not know what this "freaking out" has to do with anything," Sesshomaru said, "but I understand your fear. You need not worry. He disappeared from the palace and no one has seen him since."

Kagome nodded as tears slid down her face. Sesshomaru clenched his jaw tightly and wiped her tears. Like Rin, he couldn't stand to see her tears either. He first realized he hated seeing Kagome cry when he caught her alone in the forest. He didn't want to ever see that again. The image is permanently burned into his memory - and yet he found her all the more alluring.

Kagome settled down after a while. She relaxed in his hold, but she was awake and alert. Sesshomaru rubbed her arm and back in an attempt to calm her to a slumber, but nothing seemed to work. "I have to patch things up with Sango," Kagome murmured.

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied. He didn't really know how to reply, so instead of a "go for it" or "perhaps you should or shouldn't", he settled for the "hn". Which, if he really thought about it, could go both ways.

"I," Kagome gulped, "I haven't been a very good friend to her lately. I don't...I don't want to become separated from her. It's been a while since we talked and I'm not ready to give her up quite yet."

"What, exactly, ails you?" Sesshomaru asked in a soft tone. Sesshomaru let one of his hands move the loose strands of her hair out of her face and let his hand trail every curve of skin he could, egraving it into his memory.

"I don't know exactly," Kagome said. "I mean, I told you we talked, but when I ended things with her, I told her I had to think about some things. Now that," her face heated up and was smothered in a soft pink, "we are going to be mating, I don't think Inuyasha matters to me anymore. I mean, he matters, just not as much. Do you understand where I'm going with this?"

Sesshomaru shook his head and gave her an apologetic smile, "Unfortunately, I do not."

Kagome let out a puff of air. "Well, okay. I have no infatuation with Inuyasha. That issue has been solved for quite some time." She got up out of his lap and began pacing and counting on her fingers the number of problems she has had and solved. "I have to ask Sango if Miroku knows and if she plans on telling him. Also, I want to know how Inuyasha is coping with all of this.

"As for my son, I feel like ever since we were 'bonded', I haven't had the time of day for him. All I have been doing is preparing the festival, training - both in my sleep and during whatever spare time I have - and I haven't even so much as asked Miroku, Sango, or Inuyasha to watch over him! I must be a terrible mother." Kagome hung her head in shame. "Then, there's the whole mating issue.

"How is this going to work? When are we going to do this? We have approximately two and a half weeks left, and we are trying to deal with a "war" that no one but our team knows about!" Kagome sighed and plopped herself down on a cushion on the floor. "I just...I feel so stressed..."

"Very well," Sesshomaru said, standing and walking over to her. He stood behind her before kneeling down on one knee and then getting down on the other. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and enveloped her in a warm, muscular, and comforting hug. "Tomorrow morning, you will have the day off. You will spend time with my ward and your son. At noon, you and Sango will go have this "woman talk" and talk about it while on a stroll to a neighboring town. You will do some shopping for yourself and her.

"When you get back, you will decide if you wish to speak with Inuyasha or Miroku, it matters not to me for you will talk to both either way. When you finish your talks with them, you will come to my room," Sesshomaru said and got a predatory gleam in his eyes, "and we shall have some fun."

Kagome blushed as Sesshomaru hands snaked down her side as he left butterfly kisses down her neck. He licked at a particularly tender spot before softly nipping her skin and leaving a slight mark there. This would allow any youkai to know that he is courting the young woman.

"Mmm," Kagome said when his hot breath sent chills down her spine. She felt as though she were heaven. "What...What kind of fun?" She asked huskily.

"Mmm," Sesshomaru said, kissing his way up to her ear and whispered, "you will know soon enough."

* * *

**_I know, I'm REALLY REALLY sorry I haven't updated in nearly a week! Truth be told, I sorta kinda...well...had writers' block. I was on a writing breakdown and I couldn't come up with anything whatsoever. Sigh...and I had so many ideas, too._**

**_Anyway...next chapter, or maybe the chapter after that, because I am feeling nice, I will tell you what's coming up:_**

**_A LEMON._**

**_Need I say more?_**


	29. Ch 29: The Plan

_**I think I've waited long enough to get this chapter up. I've worked hard all week, I think you guys AT LEAST deserve this!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Oh! And thank you for the awesome reviews! I'm beginning to...ahem...go with my readers on this one. I think I'll do as they say.**_

_**After all, the readers are always correct. Right?**_

* * *

_**Chapter Twety-Nine - The Plan**_

Kagome awoke and stretched out the aches in her muscles. Quickly getting up out of the huge, comfy bed, she looked at herself in the mirror and grimaced. She looked absolutely exhausted. She bags under eyes, but they weren't too bad. Her skin was a little pale and...is that a gray hair?

She looked closely and found that it was just the shine in her hair. She "phewed" and grabbed a few bathing supplies before heading to the springs that connected her room to Sesshomaru's. She didn't bother to lock the doors...they were going to be mated soon anyway, right?

She relaxed into the water and sighed. So much has happened over the course of what? Two and a half weeks? Three? She's lost track. She didn't even know what to think anymore. She frowned at her reflection in the water, which was just a shadow because of the steam rising from the water. The first thing to take care of on her "to-do" list was to spend time with her son.

Perhaps she'd barrow Kirara and take her son and Rin to a field she once came across. It was filled with flowers and they could play games out there until it was time for her to meet with Sango. She didn't really know what she was going to say. Most likely, she would end up apologizing to everyone. She had been so caught up and preoccupied that she hadn't had the time to just relax with her friends.

Now that she thought about it, she's hardly even talked to any one of them. As far as she was concerned, Sango and Inuyasha were having an affair, she didn't know if Miroku knew or not, but she would find out soon enough. Shippou had been, well, she didn't really know. Shippou probably spent most of his time with Rin. She hadn't even so much as seen the girl in the past day or so.

Sighing again, she closed her eyes and sunk into the water a little bit. She suddenly wasn't looking forward to seeing any of them. She didn't know what to say, nor did she know what they would really do given the time. She opened her eyes again when she felt the water waver. Looking around, she saw intense, golden eyes staring at her. She jumped in surprise and blushed.

"You were so lost in your thoughts you did not even hear me call your name," Sesshomaru said with a raised eyebrow. "Care to share?"

Kagome frowned beneath the water. She thought about it for a moment. "I'm sorry I am such a burden," Kagome said when she rose from the water a bit. "I guess I was just feeling overwhelmed. I was being pressured with Sango's confession and to top it all off, I was practically killed last night." Now that she thought about it, hadn't she seen Kikyou there? She was smiling and...nah, it couldn't have been her. There's no way...

"What is it?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Well," Kagome hesitated. "Last night...uh, I thought I saw Kikyou. I thought I saw her smiling when I was caught by that guy."

Sesshomaru frowned. "You are not certain."

"No," Kagome said with a shake of her head. "The weird thing was that she smiled and turned away from me. I mean, no one even noticed her there. No one even thought to check on me or anything. Gosh, I'm so stupid! I couldn't even read his aura!"

"You are not stupid," Sesshomaru said, scooting over to her cradling her to his chest. Kagome whimpered and leaned against him. "As for the wench, I will keep her tracked and in check. It was my fault in the first place for allowing another to dance with what is mine."

For a moment, Kagome was mad. She wasn't a piece of meat that was bargained for. She wasn't some land that you could gain by conquering. But then she thought about it - he was just beng possessive and protective. She supposed she liked it. Yes, that quality was definitely flattering.

"Do not worry about not being able to read his aura. He is a Taiyoukai and masked it quite well. Only a Daiyoukai, like my father, would be able to sense him." Kagome nodded and closed her eyes, listening to the sound of his heart beat. Eventually, they both pulled away from each other and began to wash. They made sure to get every piece of dirt, sweat, and grime off, mostly for the other's benefit.

Kagome's face turned pink as she exited the water and began to dress. She knew Sesshomaru's eyes were on her, and truthfully, she wanted them to stay on her. She dressed slowly, taking extra care to smooth out every wrinkle and fold on the outfit she decided to wear for the day. She was going to wear the one Inomine gave to her. (CRAP, I can't remember the name! Sigh...) It was nice outside, but it was also a little hot. She would wear the half top and pants. The sash she simply let hang loosely on her waist. She pulled her hair back a bit, keeping it in a low ponytail, and then turned to see Sesshomaru getting out of the water. Apparently, she had given him a pretty good show.

"Alright," Kagome said to him, "I'm going to go get Shippou and Rin. They should be up by now. Around noon, if you happen to see Sango, tell her I'm waiting for her at the dining table for an early lunch. We'll head to the village you mentioned and talk a bit. And yes, this time, I'm taking Kirara with us."

"Where are you taking the children?" Sesshomaru asked, tying her sash around his own waist.

"I'm going to take them to a flowering field that's just beyond the castle. It's right in between the forest and the lake that we passed on the way here."

"I see," Kagome turned to him and rose an eyebrow. "Talkative. What are your plans for the day?"

"I have to prepare for the feast we are having tonight. I must also prepare a speech announcing you being mated to me. As for anything else, possibly some documents that need sorting."

"Have fun with that," Kagome giggled. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. He leaned down to her and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll see you later."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

Kagome blushed before turning and leaving the springs. She then grabbed her bag that carries anything and everything and put a few toys in there to take with her for the kids. It was going to be a rather interesting day.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she looked at the kids laugh. The two were chasing each other in the enormous maze of wild flowers while she rested up a bit. She smiled when Rin managed to catch Shippou and toppled over him. They giggled to themselves before racing back to where Kagome was.

"Alright, alright, I have a game we can play," Kagome said with laugh.

"Really?" Rin asked with wide eyes, "What kind of game?"

"It's called Hide and Seek," Kagome said. "The rules are simple. There is one person who closes their eyes and counts to ten. During those ten seconds, the others run and hide. When the ten seconds are up, you say 'ready or not, here I come'. Then, you go and find them."

"Oh, I want to be the seeker!" Shippou said, bouncing up and down. He then turned his back to the two and closed his eyes and put his miniature hands over them to keep them shut.

"No peeking!" Kagome giggled as both Rin and herself took off running to find a hiding spot.

Shippou had trouble counting to ten, but after a while, he shouted, "Ready or not, here I come!" He scurried this way and that, looking for the both of them. About an hour later, when they still hadn't found Kagome, they called out to her. When she made no reply, they began to cry.

Kirara, who had been grazing in the grass a bit of a ways away, looked up and found the children to be crying. She then scanned the area for her master's best friend, only to find her missing. Her instincts hadn't alerted her to danger, so what had happened?

She jumped over to where the children were crying and scanned the area again. She couldn't find the petite young woman anywhere. She sniffed the ground and followed a faint scent of the girl, but it was a good hour old. True, it was fresh, but because she was a neko, she wasn't exactly what you would call "nose" material.

She didn't even pick up Kagome's scent after she had been hiding.

This, of course, meant one thing - Kagome was kidnapped.

Quickly, Kirara grabbed hold of the childrens' collars, placed them on her back, and took off for the sky. She had to alert someone somehow.

* * *

**_GAH! I am REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY...(Three hours later...) REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, SORRY! I've been busy for the ENTIRE week! It's been absolutely crazy! But I have an AWESOME idea...and it's all Lara's fault! She "turned on" my evil! Sigh...I can't wait for the next chapter, though, can you?_**


	30. Ch 30: The Unthinkable

**_Okay, yes, it's been a while since I've last updated. Good news is, I have no school tomorrow! Bad news is - I have to get some homework done. But the second I get my homework done, I'm working on this fanfiction!_**

**_So far, the only things I have left to add are a couple of issues:_**

**_First issue to deal with - Kagome's mating. GAH, I need help on that! I don't know where I want them to be when they, ahem, 'rut their brains out' as my best friend says. Lol! Plus, I don't know if I won't it to be a bit exciting, or if I want it to be romantic, or what! Sigh, I need some reviews on that, so...PLEASE HELP ME. Lol! I'm still a ...sigh... newbie when it coms to creating lemony goodness scenes._**

**_The second issue is the battle. I think I need to put the battle directly after Sesshomaru and Kagome's mating, don't you think? And I'm gonig to do my ABSOLUTE BEST with the fighting scenes! I've just got to draw them out some how..._**

**_Issue three: the council. Right BEFORE Kagome and Sesshomaru's mating, I think I'm going to have them have a "chat" about "mating". Hopefully, you catch my drift, and if you don't...well, you'll catch on soon enough._**

**_The fourth issue would be Kikyou. What ever happened to her, right? I think I'm going to throw in a filler of Kikyou's disappearance and I might have her reappear in the battle._**

**_The fifth and final issue: the ending! I never know how to end a story. Sigh. It could short and sweet, sad and beautiful, romantic and...uh...lemony fluffiness. It could be so many things! OR I can make different alternate endings, post them, and ask which one of them you (my ever faithful readers) have to say about them. I would then pick the best as the ending and we'll call it quits._**

**_How does my plan sound so far? Too confusing, kind of organized, or just plain whack?_**

**_And Lara, dear, I'm only being evil because, well, truthfully, I was just in one of those moods. (Muahahahahahah! Cough...cough...cough...BREATHE) Plus...PMSing is, well, random sometimes. That's all I have to say for that. Hahahahah!_**

**_Alright, alrght, I'll quit my ranting now. Enjoy the chapter!_**

**_

* * *

_****_Last Time:_**

**_Kagome was kidnapped. _**

**_Quickly, Kirara grabbed hold of the childrens' collars, placed them on her back, and took off for the sky. She had to alert someone somehow._**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Thirty - The Unthinkable

Sango waited for Kagome to return with the children. Sesshomaru had informed her of Kagome going out so she was waiting for their time together. Honestly, she didn't know how she was going to start a conversation.

Inuyasha came by the room and saw her sitting on a cushion in front of a table. Her back was to him and he wondered why she was there. "Hey, Sango."

Sango looked up and turned around to face him. "Hey, Inuyasha," she said back. For a moment, the two of them stared at each other. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question."

"Well, I'm here because I am waiting for Kagome to get back," she said.

"I'm here because I'm looking for Kikyou," he said, "I can't find her anywhere."

"Hm," Sango said, glaring daggers at his head.

"What did I do now?" He asked.

"Why do you keep running back to that woman?" She asked, "Don't you know how much you hurt..." She was about say "me" but instead she said, "Kagome?"

"What's with you?" Inuyasha asked. "If you haen't noticed, Kagome and Sesshomaru are getting mated. I have no one left to go to other than Kikyou. Kikyou is all I have."

"Even if she doesn't really love you?" She asked.

"Kikyou does love me!" He yelled unintentionally. "And I love her!" Sango winced at his tone. Her heart felt as though it was being split in half.

"Fine!" She yelled back, "be with that whore of yours!" She exclaimed as she stood.

"Kikyou's not a whore!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Then who do you consider to be one?" Sango said. "I sure as hell see her as one. I bet you haven't even so much as kissed her since she's been alive."

"Wh-What does that have to do with anything?" Inuyasha stuttered out.

"Exactly my point!" Sango exclaimed, "What's wrong with you? You act like nothing even happened between us!"

Inuyasha furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Just, foreget it!" She said, stomping out of the room and heading back to her own room. She was about to turn down the corridor when Kirara walked in with the children on her back. "Kirara, Shippou, Rin, where's Kagome?"

The two children continued to cry. They could hardly speak with their sobbing forms. Sango and Kirara quickly rushed to find Sesshomaru. He'd know what to do.

* * *

Kagome groaned. She felt so amazingly weak it was like her body was made of lead or something. She couldn't move even a fraction of a centimeter! She opened her eyes and found herself to be looking up at a darkening sky. She could smell the scent of water, like it had rained while she had fallen asleep or something. The last thing she remembered was sitting in the field of flowers and watching as Shippou and Rin scurried back and forth trying to find her. She smiled as they began calling for her to come out of her hiding spot.

But, as Kagome was getting up from the grass, she smelt something funny and her head began to swim. That's when she remembered something cold touching her before she blacked out. She let her eyes roam around before her eyes landed on something silvery. Trying her best to look at what held her in place, she found enchanted chains binding her arms to her sides. When she regained feeling of her body, she was able to move a bit, but with that movement, a sharp pain came - the chains were enchanted.

"Ah," a voice said, "you're finally conscious. Tell me, why did you not feel my presence? I was right behind you," she turned her head to look at a man.

"You are the taiyoukai that tried to get rid of me at the dance," she whispered.

"Ah, correct and yet incorrect at the same time," she glared at the man that stared down at her. "Things aren't always what they appear, but you would know that quite well, wouldn't you miko?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Another woman, much like yourself," he began, "told me a certain weakness of another taiyoukai. I, of course, decided to take my chances. After all, I have nothing lose."

"Who are you?" She asked.

"That is not your concern," he replied colly. "Since I can not be with the woman I love, neither will he. Unlike that woman who floated in front of me the other day, I knew of Sesshomaru and I knew of what he had done.

"He is not going to succeed in his plans because I refuse it to happen."

"You aren't going to get away with this, you know that, right?" Kagome said with a glare. Even though she managed the glare, as always, she was unable to hate him.

"Tell you what, ex-miko," he said, "I'll make you a deal. If you can beat me in a duel, I will set you free. No interferences. We will even have your future mate and your allies to watch from the sidelines." He grinned maniacally. "However, should you lose, you will become my personal servant, and you will do my bidding. You will call off any and all who try to attack me. Understood?"

Kagome gulped. She still didn't know half of her powers yet. How was she supposed to fight a taiyoukai of his stature? True, her power could rival even that of Sesshomaru's, but even so - she had no idea how to wield such power.

"There is the option, however, of simply forgetting the entire idea completely and waiting out the month for those damned counselors to choose a bitch for their Lord." His grin got even wider, if that was even possible.

Kagome, not wanting to let Sesshomaru down (and being stubborn), she set her mouth into a firm line. "I accept your challenge." Was all she said.

"Fne with me," he laughed, and her vision went dark again.

* * *

"We are pressed for time," Sesshomaru uttered for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. It had been exactly two days that Kagome had disappeared. The scent had been completely washed away by a rain that had fallen soon after her disappearance. How concidenal was that?

Everyone had asked what he was pressed for time for, but he never answered. In truth, Sesshomaru was far more worried than he was when the counsil told him that he better be mated before the end of the week. He wanted Kagome at his side - not some bitch that he had never met before.

His worry increased tenfold when he though of the possibilities of the search's outcome. She could be mauled to death by bears. Or kidnapped and raped. Or worse...

Shaking his head visibly to clear his thoughts, he raced forward, everyone on his trail. They would find her, they knew they would, but it was only a matter of time...

* * *

Kagome grit her teeth. She was hunched over on the ground with those very same chains she had first been bound with two days ago. She knew she was running out of time. If Sesshomaru didn't come quick, their mating would be void by the end of the month. Plus...she missed him. She wanted him to hold her close again and tell her everything would be just fine. She wanted to forget her worries and be at his side. She wanted -

Her arms were pulled to the side, stretched to their limits while her chest was placed close to the ground with her knees bent beneath her. It almost looked like she was pleading like a beggar from afar, but when taken a closer look, you could easily see she was bound to the ground. "Ah, it is about time." She looked up to the man who held her captive. Her hair slid to the side to alow one of her eyes to take a look at what he was talking about.

Kagome saw Sesshomaru first. The right behind him, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. She couldn't tell, but she could have sworn she saw a dragon flying with two figures on its back - two children. Shippou and Rin she supposed.

"I thought you would get her sooner. It is lucky that she is a youkai otherwise she would have already starved to death," the taiyoukai said. "I thought you all were faster than that."

"Cut the bullshit and give us back Kagome," Inuyasha growled out. Kagome wondered idly where Kikyou was at the moment, but then her attention was diverted to what the taiyoukai did next.

He snapped his fingers and had those very same chain bind the friends. More chains bound the dragon flying in the air and pulled it to the ground. The children screamed, but the chains kept them safe from harms way. Kagome glared at the man. "Not quite yet," he said with a laugh, "this woman and I have unfinished business."

They all looked at the woman on the ground and found that she was breathing hard. Almost as if being in that position was slowly killing her. She growled lowly when she saw their gazes.

"What's going on?" Sango asked. Sesshomaru growled and struggled in his chains. That only made the chains tighten up and pull him fully to the ground.

"Don't hurt them," Kagome choked out.

"Aw," the taiyoukai said, "do you have a soft spot for them all?"

Kagome growled. "Touchy," he said. "Alright, here's the rules. The first one to draw blood three times wins. Deal?" He asked.

Kagom nodded before the chains on her disappeared and she fell to her side. Her body felt cramped up. "I won't start until you gain your legs back, though." He said with a laugh. He then walked back and forth, looking at each of her friends that lay on the ground, trying to rid themselves of the chains, but to no avail.

Kagome slowly regained her legs. She knew she'd have to at some point. She couldn't hold it off forever. Slowly, rolling her neck and stretching out her legs, she regained her normal composure. Eventually, she got into her fighting stance.

_"Square your shoulders,"_ she could hear Sesshomaru's voice in her head. _"How can you defeat anything with your shoulders as such?"_

Kagome watched the man turn back to her, away from her friends. "I see you are finally ready, let us begin." And he disappeared. Kagome stopped time immediately when he did that. Now was the best time to do this. She could hold it for a good hour before it gave in. But that was all she was able. She looked around and found that the taiyoukai had jumped into the air, a grin spread across his face with his arms and legs spread apart.

Kagome looked at each one of her friends and saw them looking at her. She ran to Sesshomaru first and touched his forehead. He blinked and looked up at her. "You are improving." Was his first comment.

Kagome smiled sadly. "I can only hold it for an hour."

"What is the meaning of his actions?"

"I," Kagome gulped, suddenly afraid to tell him, "I was, I mean, he..." She sighed. "I made an ageement that if I could beat him than he would let me go and I could continue on with the rest of my life. If I lost, however, I would become his personal servant."

She waited for him to tell her she was stupid. She waited for him to tell her how incredibly moronic she was for taking on such an outrageous act. Only, when she received no reply, she spoke, "I'm stupid, aren't I?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru said with a short nod of his head. "And idiotic."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Kagome aske with a smile.

"You will beat him," he said. Kagome smiled and gave him an awkward hug. "I love you, Sesshomaru." She said, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then stood to full height and walked over to Inuyasha and the others. "Now's the best time to test my new ability on everyone to see who all I can keep time flowing for."

She concentrated and touched each one of their foreheads. One by one, they looked at her. She explained the situation and then sat cross-legged. "I have no idea how to beat him."

"Look for a weakness, stupid!" Inuyasha said rudely.

"It's not exactly easy!" Kagome shouted. "I'm stuck in a VERY tight situation. I can't very well just let things go as they are."

"Kagome, you aren't weak," Sango said with a reassuring smile. Even though Kagome and her still had some problems, they were both willing to work around it and set it aside for another time.

"I know," Kagome said, "but I'm not very strong either."

"Then use your intelligence," Miroku 'suggested'. It sounded more like a command.

"That's what I've been using for those damned chains for the last two days. I haven't found a weakness of any sort -" Suddenly, out of nowhere, she had it. "I've got it! I know what his weakness is!"

"Good, now could you get us out of these chains?" Inuyasha huffed.

"Sorry, I can't. It'll only shock me," she said. "Okay, I think I can do this. Well, I hope I can, otherwise, I won't be able to do anything for myself for the rest of my life. No pressure, ya' know?" Kagome said.

"We know you can do this," Sango sad with a wide smile, "we all trust and believe in you."

Kagome looked at her and smiled. "I know. That's why I can't let you guys down." She stood and stretched. "Well, time to get to work. I'm first, though." She said and pulled out her spear. The taiyoukai had pulled it out, but he thought it wasn't dangerous in the least, so let her keep it in her pocket.

Kagome jumped into the air and let her spear stretch forth. She swiped it across his face and made a thin cut. Because she didn't want win by cheating, she fell to the ground lightly and landed in the same place the man last saw her at. She looked at her friends, gave them the most determined look she could, and then turned back to the man and let her time flow again.

Kagome watched as he dropped quick, his eyes wide as he held a hand to his face. He then pulled his hand away and found that he was bleeding. How had she done such a thing when she hadn't even moved?

He glared at her and lost his grin. It would seem he had a worthy opponent at last. After losing his mate and son, he was never able to satisfy the empty feeling he had. He had no way of letting it go or getting rid of it. So, he went on killing sprees or rages. It was the only way he knew how to get rid of the feeling of emptiness.

"Tell me," Kagome said to him, "where is the woman you wished to have as a mate?"

He snarled, "She WAS my mate."

"Then why are you here and not with her?" She asked before it actully sunk in. WAS is past tense - he lost her?

"She was murdered," he growled out, saddened. "I-I was unable to save her."

Kagome's face showed sympathy. "I see," she said, "did you and her ever have pups?" She asked, making sure to not say 'children' because it was a human term.

"We had one," he said, coldness slipping into his eyes as he made a dash at her. He swung his claws and caught her in the face, just below her right eye. Blood beaded fell down her face, making it look as though she were crying tears of blood.

"Did he pass away also?" She asked, being careful to not say 'murdered' or 'killed' - that would be just cruel an insensitive.

The taiyoukai could only nod in reply. He made another dash at her. He managed to catch her right shoulder, drawing the second blood. "You better pay more attention - we wouldn't you to become my eternal servant now would we?"

Kagome let her emotions play out across her face. He made another dash at her, and she let her tears fall. This was it - she thought.

"I'm so sorry," Kagome said with a sniffle. Just inches from her face, he stopped in mid-motion. His eyes were wide as he stared into her eyes. Her eyes were caring...just like his mate's.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why?" Kagome said, "Because I know what it's like to lose your family. Though my family was not killed, nor have they passed away, I am no longer able to see them anymore."

The taiyoukai stared into her eyes and let his hand drop. "I never had the chance to see my son walk." He said, letting his head drop to his chest and tears fall from his eyes. "I never had the chance..."

Kagome let more tears slip from her eyes as he fell to his knees. Her blood dripped from his claws as he wept. Kagome went to her own knees and gave him the most comforting hug she had ever given anyone. The chains around her friends disappeared and they were once again standing upright. Kagome looked over at them, and they stared at the couple.

Sesshomaru growled in jealousy, but he knew he would have her to himself soon enough. He just needed to have patience...yeah...just a little patience.

* * *

**_Well...because I am just a total sucker for sweet moments, I decided to just cut the battle. I actually made two versions of this chapter - one being with all the fighting and the other being this one. I liked this one more because the one with the battle came all...blah. You know what I mean? Lol! So how'd you like it? I hope it was...at least partially good. Lol! I can't believe I'm already on the thirtieth chapter. This is the longest fanfiction I've ever written. I can't wait to see how it all ends!_**


	31. Ch 31: Memories

**_Well. It would seem I have another issue to resolve. What would I do without...ahem...sweet...Lara. I forgot to mention the last issue with Inuyasha and Miroku! I think what I'm going to do..._**

**_No! I mustn't give it away! I've already given so muc away! But I want to tell so bad...NO! Bad! No more story-giver-away-ers...!_**

**_Okay, okay, so here's the next chapter already, so hurry and read it!_**

**_

* * *

_****_Last Time:_**

**_The taiyoukai stared into her eyes and let his hand drop. "I never had the chance to see my son walk." He said, letting his head drop to his chest and tears fall from his eyes. "I never had the chance..."_**

**_ Kagome gave him the most comforting hug she had ever given anyone. The chains around her friends disappeared and they were once again standing upright. Kagome looked over at them, and they stared at the couple. _**

**_Sesshomaru growled in jealousy, but he knew he would have her to himself soon enough._**

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

Chapter Thirty-One - Memories

Kagome ate like a half starved horse. True, she didn't exactly want the calories, nor did she need them, but hey, she wasn't exactly used to this body. For majority of her life she had eaten three meals a day - with two snacks in between meals. She was a growing girl! She needed nutrients!

Kagome continued to shovel food into her mouth, completely ignoring the looks of their guests. "Um, Kagome, make sure you at least chew your food..." Miroku said as he deliately lifted some rice to his mouth.

Kagome slowed her eating habit before stopping altogether. "Where is Tobi?"

"Tobi?" They asked.

Kagome smacked her forehead. "I mean Lord Sekai. Wasn't he going to eat dinner with us?" Kagome asked. She had forgotten that everyone else knew him as Lord Sekai. That was his last name, she presumed. He had told her while on their travels back to the palace that he was known as Lord Sekai, but his birth name was Tobi. He preferred being called Tobi, but because of the "rules of the house", he was forced to be known as Lord Sekai.

Of course, Kagome was an exception.

Kagome stood, leaving her unfinished plate there on the table and took her leave. Everyone knew that the girl was having trouble getting their newest "friend" acquainted with his surroundings. They hadn't even seen or heard the taiyoukai so much as speak a word to her or anyone else.

Kagome walked outside and looked for him the gardens. She was following his aura and she knew that he wanted to be alone. Of course, sometimes, when people wanted to be alone, they really needed someone by them. She didn't know how to explain it - it was just one of those feelings.

Kagome took a seat beside him. They were sitting on a boulder that stuck out from the ground at an angle over a small pond. It was a beautiful picture, but it was also a sad one. His head was tilted to the sky.

"You asked me why earlier today," Kagome said, bringing his attention back down to earth. He looked at her before starng over the ledge of the boulder and at his dark reflection. The moon was beginning to rise into the sky, reflecting in the pond's cool waters. "Why what, exactly?"

"Why would you care?" His voice drifted softly. It was barely above a whisper. "Why would you show me, your enemy, such compassion?"

"I care because I know how you feel. I care because I've experienced a loss. I had to sacrifice a lot to be where I am now. No, it wasn't really a choice, it was simply thrust upon me because the Kami believe it be my fate. I had no say in anything, nor will I ever have a say.

"It's hard to believe," Kagome continued, staring at her own reflection in the water, "that just three and half weeks ago, I was nothing but an ordinary priestess that protected the jewel. I followed in my best friend's lover's footsteps and fell for the same tricks and games. I've gone through many hardships, and when I finally came to a stop, life was thrown at me and I had no choice but to live it."

"Why are you no longer able to see your family?" He asked quietly. His voice sounded gruff, hoarse as if he had been crying the entire day long.

"When I completed the Shikkon Jewel," Kagome replied, "a series of events unfolded. Midoriko, a woman who once had posession of the jewel, had told me that the gateway to my home had been sealed off forever. I was turned into this, a miko-youkai, and had officially adopted my son. Now that I think about it, perhaps one day I will see my family again. When that day comes, I suppose it will be a joyous reunion."

"You do not sound thrilled," Tobi said.

"It's because I won't be able to see them for a long time from now. My home," Kagome trailed off and shook her head. "Why didn't you eat dinner with us?"

"I had no need," Tobi said with a frown.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Kagome asked, pulling her knees up to her chest and leaning her had on them. "Or would you rather keep it secret?"

"I don't know," Tobi said, contemplating what he should do. For a while, neither of them spoke. They enjoyed the silence and kept to themselves. Neither of them made a move or attempt to get back up and go inside. It was peaceful. "I grew up in a small place. My lordship was not passed down to me through dynasty."

Kagome blinked. She had no idea what would cause him to say something so...so...that. There wasn't even a word to describe it. "My parents abandoned me at a young because they could no longer care for me. Eventually, a few youkai came across me. I was being chased by humans. I could not help it, I did not know yet how to hunt, so I stole from the village nearby.

"The youkai found me and took me in. They raised me and I soon found that I liked it there. It was peaceful. Then, one day, while I was out venturing, my home was attacked and very few us survived. I did what I could to save as many as possible, but it was a futile attempt to try and save all of them.

"I rebuilt our home with my own two hands. Many others helped and soon enough we had built a grander palace than what we had. That's when I met her. A beautiful woman looking for a place to stay her. Her name was Ru. I learned that she was foreigner and her language was much more different than my own. I did my best to understand her speak, and finally, after so long, we were able to hold decent conversations with each other.

"It was a deal we had made," he laughed as he remembered.

_"You teach to Ru demon ways and Ru will show her talk," Ru said. She had long, wavy brown hair that had the perfect shine to it. Her skin was a dark tan, an obvious sign that she had spent many days under the sun. Her accent was heavy as she attempted to communicate with him._

_Tobi gave her a big smile and took her hand. He pulled her to him and wrapped an arm around her waist. He carried her a bit of a ways away from the palace so that they would be left alone in peace. He wanted to learn all he could from this strange and very unique woman._

"She was human," Tobi said with a frown. "I grew affections for her over the cours of three months. She was there for that long. She taught me all she could, and taught her what I knew. When it was time for us to part, she asked me to go with her."

_"Tobi," Ru said, placing a hand on his cheek, "I consider you as my most dearest friend. Please, I beg you, come with me."_

_"I can't," he said, looking at the grand palace that stood behind him. "I have to rule my palace. My people won't survive without me. I have no other choice. I don't even have a second in command."_

_"Then can I stay with you?" She asked._

_Tobi frowned. "I won't be able to protect you from the other youkai forever. They already hate me for bringing you to the palace after it was destroyed by ningen. I wish you could stay, yet I know you can't. I fear you may get hurt."_

"She left then," Tobi said, propping his right arm up on his knee. "But she always came back. At some point, we mated and had a son. He was only about three weeks old." Tears began falling from his eyes as he thought about the pain that he had suffered. "I-I couldn't stop it from happening. The plans were made while my mate was pregnant with our pup. She was sentenced to death because of her mating with me. My son was hanyou, but a bastard other's eyes. He didn't even stand a chance.

"I arrived entirely too late. Ru was killed at the exact same time as my son. I was away, making negotiation plans, while she was giving birth to our child. When I got there, two and a half weeks after my departure, I found my mate and pup, embalmed and ready for burial. I was furious after that. I remember a brief moment, where I touched the pale cheeks of my mate and placed a clawed finger between my sons miniature paws. After that, it was all rage." The tears didn't stop and the sobbing came forth.

Kagome let her tears fall. How tragic, she thought, to lose your son and your mate at the sam time. She didn't know what she'd do if she lost Sesshomaru and Shippou, or even little Rin. She thought of them as her family now, and she couldn't bare the thought of losing them quite yet.

"I'm so sorry," Kagome said, giving him a hug. "I know she meant a lot to you, as well your son.

"It's time for you to move on, though," Kagome continued, "you can't dwell on your memories or they will swallow you whole. What would your mate have said if she saw you in the state you were in? Angered to the point of insanity and unable to control it? Is that the youkai she fell in love with? Or was it the soft side? The compassionate side?"

Tobi let lose a heart-breaking sob and turned to hold her tightly. He was afraid to let his memories go. They were all he had left of his beloved and pup. "I suppose...you are right." He said with a sniffle. "She would scold me if she saw me as I was now."

Kagome smiled and rubbed his back in a comforting gesture. "Live for them. Just because their physical form is no longer here, does not mean they have disppeared altogether. Live for them, let them know that you are okay and that you are doing your best just for them. Every day. Don't let their deaths be in vain."

He nodded and gave her one last squeeze before releasing her. A question suddenly popped up into her head. "Tobi, is it alright if I ask you a question?"

"Though you have just asked one, I supposed I could give you another free inquisition," he said with a warm smile.

"Well," Kagome said, "when we were fighting each other, or right before rather, you said that a woman appeared before you and told you about me. Did she give you her name?"

"Neigh," he said with a shake of his head, "she appeared before me like an apparition. She wore the robes of a miko. Her hair was jet black and her eyes were cold. She had small lips, formed in a frown, as though she frowned a lot. She held no weapons and she wore no shoes. She wore socks, but no shoes. It made me wonder where her actual bod was hidden. If she wore no shoes, it was possible that she was resding in someone's home, and out of respect, put her shoes aside and walked around in just her socks." Then he blinked, "In fact, her facial structure looks like yours." He said, looking at her.

Kagome blinked. There was only one woman who could bare even the slightest hint of resemblance to herself. She just didn't know where the hell the woman disappeared to. She hadn't seen her since she got back, nor had she seen her before she, herself, went missing two and a half days ago.

It would seem she had a bit of a puzzle to solve.

"I think we should tell Sesshomaru about this," she said, standing. He nodded and he, too, rose from the ground. They walked at a brisk pace.

* * *

"Ah," a man said, "Lady Kagome, the woman I wished to see. Please, come, Lord Sesshomaru awaits you."

Kagome blinked. She gave him a confused look before turning back to Tobi. "How about we tell Sesshomaru tomorrow? Apparently another more important issue to deal with than just a missing person."

Tobi nodded his head and bowed in respect. "Thank you for your kindness and your wisdom,"he said with a smile. "Without you, I don't believe I would have ever gotten of the hole I had somehow placed myself in."

Kagome gave him a smile, "It was a pleasure to be of some assistance." For some reason, speaking long and "big" words made her feel smart. She didn't know why, but she loved feeling that way.

Kagome turned and quickly caught up to the man leading her to Sesshomaru while Tobi turned the opposite direction to find his quarters for the night. Kagome was escorted to the "throne room" as she would put it. It was an octogonal room, one that had tapestries going all the way around it. Large chairs were set up on one side of the walls - nine in all. In front of her stood Sesshomaru, so quickly, she was at his side and staring at the nine figures who sat in their own seats.

"The council has thought this over," a man, second to the furthest on the right said. He had long, wavy black hair that looked rather messy and ucontrolled. "We have come to a decision."

"Indeed," said the one directly in the center. "We forbid you two to mate."

* * *

**_I do believe this is the part where you say, GOD FREAKN DAMN IT. Lol! I put it at a bit of a cliffy. I tried to get this updated earlier today, but my computer was being butt and I couldn't get anything working right. Sigh. I didn't even finish my homework. Good thing it isn' due until Wednesday. Otherwise, I'd be sunk._**

**_Anyway...how did you like this chapter? Less exciting? Flat out boring? Interesting? Weird? Dull? Over emotional? WHAT? Okay, okay, I just wait for some reviews...I'll be good. Lol! Hope you enjoyed he chapter!_**


	32. Ch 32: Interruption

**_I believe I am now going out of order. Thanks to Maritza, I have now changed my previous plans, so don't get confused if I suddenly change what's going on!_**

**_This chapter is dedicated to correctormaritza because most of this is based off of her ideas! Thank you so much, Maritza! (Hope you don't mind me calling you that.)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_****_Last Time:_**

**_"The council has thought this over," a man said. "We have come to a decision."_**

_**"Indeed," said the one directly in the center. "We forbid you two to mate."**_

**_Chapter Thirty-Two- Interruption_**

Kagome just about died in her spot right then and there. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates and her mouth was open in mute shock. She didn't really know what to say, do, or even think. She was just...in shock. Things were definitely not looking up for her.

_Isn't this the same thing that happened with Tobi? Only, instead of voicing it to him, they went behind his back killed them off? Is that what they would have done to me if -_

Kagome's thoughts were cut short when Sesshomaru's loud growling was heard. "You are not my sire nor are you my advisors. You hold no authority over this Sesshomaru."

"Then we will kill her for placing this spell over you," the one in the center said again.

"What?" Kagome suddenly said, becoming angered. "I haven't placed any spells on anyone. I don't even know how to properly cast spells! Kikyou is a better fit for the title of sorceress than I am!" Kagome glared heatedly at the nine that sat before her. "What right do you have to-"

"We hold all of the power," the third from last on the left said. "When the Lord of the Palace died we were put as head of the palace so that when it came time Sesshomaru would be fit to rule. It would seem that until Sesshomaru finds a proper mate, there will be no King Sesshomaru."

"That isn't fair!" Kagome said, "You're taking his natural rights away!" She said, letting tears slide down her face.

"We are doing what it is best," the one to the right of the center one said.

"You can not take this right away from me for I have already marked her. She is to be my intended -"

"Then we propose a duel," the center one said again. "We figured you would be most stubborn at this particular subject. Allow her to prove her worth by performing for us. She will duel all females that wish to mate you. Should she be victorious, she may be your mate."

"But should she fail," another said, "she will be killed. It is a fight to unconsciousness. Of course, the death part only refers to your intended but not to any others."

Before they could even so much as utter a reply, a loud crash resounded through the entire palace. Kagome's and Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock.

"It can't be time - the month's not up," Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru simply looked into her eyes. They then both took off at top speed to the nearest room with a balcony. They then leapt from the balcony to the vey top of the palace. Kagome gasped at the scene she witnessed.

From all sides of the palace, the walls were being forcibly torn apart. Enormous onis broke down layer by layer, and slowly made their way onto palace grounds. A second wave of soldiers came rushing in, each holding weapons of various sizes. Beyond the waves of soldiers, there were seven major enemies that anyone could point out.

First, there was Princess Kaguya, who stood with a maniacal smirk gracing her face. Her eyes were trained on the palace before as the mirror she held was perfectly placed in front of her. There were hoardes of demons floating around her, protecting her and shielding her from their army's attacks.

Beside her stood, though she couldn't quite believe it, Naraku in the flesh. He stood on a cloud of miasma, a bit of a ways behind the woman, staring at the carnage that happened below them. His face was emotionless, resembling Sesshomaru's, but eviler.

A little ways off stood a woman in miko robes - Kikyou. Her soul collectors that Kagome had once thought were gone for good floated about her person and suspended her in the air beside Naraku.

Below them, on foot, was the leader of the Band of Seven, Bankotsu, who stood with his sword on his back as he, too, smiled at the carage. Beside him stood Hiten, the eldest of the Thunder Brothers, one of the first foes she and Inuyasha had defeated.

Ryuukotsusei, an enormous dragon that just stood there watching silently, was there in the flesh. He, who had once been seald to a rock and destroyed by Inuyasha's sword, was now standing before them now.

The last one was a person Kagome couldn't identify. He just stood there, watching as his comrades were killed, slaughtered or mauled to death by their own soldiers.

"Sesshomaru, what should we do?" She asked.

Sesshomaru seemed to be in his own world for the moment. Past foes he had once delt with himself were now showing up and he was being forced to face them again? What were the Kami thinking? Midoriko hadn't been joking when she said a war not like that of any other they had ever faced was impending. Even when she had told them, she had been unsure herself of how long it'd be until then.

"Gather the women and children and escort them to safety. There is a wall beneath the castle that leads out into the mountains. Make them go there as quick as possible. When they get there, have one of them permanently destroy the passageway. When you get back, destroy it yourself and meet me back at the front. I am going to find Inuyasha and we are going to ready the troops." He paused and looked back at her. "Don't die," he said.

"I could say the same to you," Kagome said with a smile. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her as hard as he could, letting his emotions flow out into her to let her know that he desperately wanted her.

"Can you stay focused?" Sesshomaru asked, breathless when he pulled away.

"I will try," Kagome said, "for you."

"You will be draining a lot of your energy today," he said, "don't use any time lapses to get the women and children out. It's best if you just have them go with their own time. You need as much of your energy as you can hold when you prepare for battle."

Kagome nodded and was about to take off before she stopped and looked back at him, "Sesshomaru, be careful."

Sesshomaru looked at her and gave him one of his famous, drop-dead gorgeous, smirks. "Aren't I always?" Then, his smirk dropped and he really looked at her again. "I love you, Kagome."

Kagome's heart pounded in her ears. That was the first time she had heard it. She smiled broadly before saying, "I love you, too," and jumped from the rooftops to carry out her lord's orders.

Sesshomaru, of course, went the opposite direction.

* * *

**_Yeah, I know, short chapter. I only did it because I wanted to break this up a little bit into parts. I didn't want to feel overwhelmed for the upcoming events._**

**_So who's getting excited? Huh? Huh? Anyone? I sure am. I can't wait to see what my brilliant mind will come up with next!_**


	33. Ch 33: Puzzling Piece of Information

__

**__**

**__**

**_I am so stressed and tired right now that I don't feel as boiserous as I usually am. I'm not feeling too well today, so I'm giving you all half of what I owe._**

**_More info at the end._**

**

* * *

**

Last time:

"I love you, Kagome."

**Kagome's heart pounded in her ears. That was the first time she had heard it. She smiled broadly before saying, "I love you, too," and jumped from the rooftops to carry out her lord's orders.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-Three - Puzzling Piece of Information

Kagome had arrived back at the palace and proceeded in destroying the rest of the passageway. She quickly ran to her mate's side - though she had a bit of difficulty tracking him. When she was finally there, he had jus sent the first wave of soldiers onto the battle ground.

"Has Sesshomaru told you the plan yet?" Inuyasha asked as he trotted up alongside her.

Kagome had managed to get everyone out of the palace and under ground. She had a few difficulties here

"Following Sesshomaru's orders," Kagome said, "where are Sango, Miroku, and your precious Kikyou?" Kagome asked.

"Kikyou is...on the other side of the battle field," Inuyasha muttered and sighed before hanging his head with shame. "Kagome, I know we're in the midst of battle but I don't know what to do. You were right when you told Sesshomaru you were suspicious of Kikyou. Miroku and Sesshomaru talked it over with me. I was supposed to keep a close eye on her, but I didn't do what you said. Now it looks like Sango's anry with me, and I have no idea why."

Kagome was confused. Hadn't he talked to Sango already? What was going on? Did Miroku already know about Sango and Inuyasha's relationship? Nothing seemed to be making any sense.

"Kagome!" Tobi shouted while running up to them. "It's that priestess! She's on the other side of he battle field. She's the one who told me to come attack you and your pack."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. She was hurled information left and right. "Okay, first things first," she said, "have you not tried talking to Sango about your situation?"

"What situation?" Inuyasha asked. "There is no situation! What the hell is going on here?"

Kagome suddenly looked up at him. "You mean...Inuyasha, tell me the truth, are you still a virgin?"

"Um...I think I'm going to go over there..." Tobi said, feeling quite uncomfortable. He quickly left the two to bicker back and forth.

"Yes, why?" Inuyasha said with a low voice. His cheeks were stained a dak pink, almost red, in color.

Kagome's face paled slightly. "You mean you didn't...and she didn't...then who was that?" She asked herself.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Sometime last week Sango had sex with...you," Kagome said carefully. Both of their faces turned crimson.

"What! That's impossible!" He said. "I haven't even so much as been around her!"

Kagome looked at him seriously, "Well, someone or something was disguised as you and pretty much rutted with my friend who I consider a sister. How do you think I'm feeling right now? Speaking of, you never told me where Sango and Miroku were."

"They are out on the battle field."

"We need to clear this mess up, now," Kagome said, grabbed his wrist and ran out before seeing Sesshomaru first. They somehow managed to dodge other's attacks and bypass half-mad youkai to get to them. They seemed to be bickering back and forth about something.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked as she ducked from a swing.

"Miroku heard us talking about me having sex with...Inuyasha," she said, looking at Inuyasha in surprise. "Why are you here? You're suppose to be with Sesshomaru."

This time, both Kagome and Inuyasha ducked from another swing from a youkai. "Yes, why ARE you here, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked with anger.

"Look, it's not what you think!" Inuyasha said, turning around and obliterating the youkai tht kept swinging at them.

"Yeah!" Kagome exclaimed as she purified another youkai. "There was a man disguised as Inuyasha that was walking around the palace. I doubt it was Tobi because we hadn't even so much as met him yet until a week after that had happened."

"So...Kagome didn't have sex with Inuyasha, but she had sex with a stranger?" Miroku asked.

"He didn't seem like a stranger at the time," Sango said, straghtening her posture. "It's bad enough I keep 'remembering' having sex with you when we were going through the phase!"

Miroku looked at her with wide eyes. "We had sex while we were changing?" He asked, and they both turned to Inuyasha for an explanation.

"Well...after you guys went on a killing spree for food, you two got a bit over-excited and rutted with each other," Inuyasha said, his cheeks pink. "I was NOT going to get in the middle of you guys."

They all shivered. "I'm sorry, Miroku," Sango said, "I know you felt hurt and betrayed, but I honestly thought that it was Inuyasha. I just had so much frustration built up from no attention I guess that was the only way, at the time, to release it."

"Apology accepted," Miroku said, "now to find the bastard that tried to take what was mine." He growled low in his throat.

"I'm not a piece of property, monk," Sango said, hitting him upside the head.

Kagome smiled, glad that they were friends again. She then turned to Inuyasha and grabbed his wrist again. "We've got to get back to Sesshomaru. I'll see you guys later, and be careful!" She said as they both ducked once more to avoid a youkai.

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived beside and irritated Sesshomaru. He was growling loudly and when Kagome got there, he stuffed his nose into her hair and began to purr. "Where have you been?"

"I had to take care of a bit of an issue," Kagome giggled. The council stood a bit of a ways away from them, watching the scene with frowns.

Tobi saw them and began growling as well. He was mad - the council at his home had take away his mate without his knowing. He'd be damned if he let this girl die when she was so close to happiness with her intended. "So what is this plan you have?" She asked. "Inuyasha didn't quite tell me."

"As you already know, the first line has been sent out. When we get down to the third line, that should just about dwindle the numbers of the enemy. At that time, we will use you power to have time paused for about an hour and kill off all of those who threaten us."

"Easier said then done," Kagome said. "How long is this going to take?" She asked.

"About and hour and a half."

"That's not good," Kagome said, "I've only got an hour! I can't hold it past that."

"You can do it, Koi," Sesshomaru said, nuzzling her cheek.

Kagome sighed. "Alright, I'll do my best. For now, let's just go out there and kill as many of our opposers as we can."

"Agreed," Sesshomaru said and they all lept fom the palace grounds to go kill their opponents.

**_________

* * *

_**

Yes, a short chapter. It was a little interesting...right? Well, at least it was entertaining. I'm not feeling too good today, so I'm stopping here for now. I'll make the next chapter super long. Promise. Ja ne.


	34. Ch 34: Princess Kaguya

**_Alright, here's the chapter I know EVERYONE has been dying to read for a REALLY long time. I also have a VERY important note at the end of this chapter, so make sure you read carefully._**

**_OMG! This chapter almost hit five thousand words! I am AWSUM! Anyway..._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Last time:_**

**_"How long is this going to take?" She asked._**

**_"About and hour and a half."_**

**_"That's not good," Kagome said, "I've only got an hour! I can't hold it past that."_**

**_"You can do it, Koi," Sesshomaru said, nuzzling her cheek._**

**_Kagome sighed. "Alright, I'll do my best. For now, let's just go out there and kill as many of our opposers as we can."_**

**_"Agreed," Sesshomaru said and they all lept fom the palace grounds to go kill their opponents._**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four - Princess Kaguya**

Kagome watched her intended mate go to battle. It was a rather gruesome sight. The second wave had finally been sent out, sending Kagome nearly over the edge. Her friends had managed fairly well, so it was all a matter of time before the third wave was sent and she worked her ow magic.

Truthfully, Kagome was afraid she'd be letting so many down. She was afraid she might not be able to hold out for as long as Sesshomaru says, and she was afraid of their future together. No, not afraid of the future, but afraid FOR the future. She still didn't have any reasons why from the council she could not mate Sesshomaru. She idly wondered if it was because she was once human. Or perhaps it was because she was the first of her kind - a miko youkai. Or maybe it was something to do with purebreds.

Kagome watched as her mate took down several youkai, slowly making his way to the ones that were their true enemies. She could see Tobi right next to him, battling youkai after youkai. She that if he battle became too heated, that youkai of all forms would begin to revert to their original forms. She knew that it would at some point if they continued on like they were.

Kagome averted her eyes to see how her friends were doing. Sango and Miroku, like at the beginning of the fight, stood side by side. Kirara wasn't with them for she had taken off with the children to ensure their safety at the other end of the blocked off tunnel. She could see Inuyasha doing pretty good. He was slowly but surely making his way over to another one of their enemies. Looking to the air, she saw Totosai and Jakken flying together on Ah-Uhn and the giant, three-eyed bull Totosai kept around. Of course, in the middle of everyone and everything, there were youkai of all sorts killing one after another.

Kagome could see giant oni attacking every side of he castle, but soldiers were fending them off with little difficulty. She knew that if their onslaught kept on, they wouldn't last too long. Their actual enemies would send random attacks at their palace, taking off portions of the army that was their as well as their own.

Kagome looked at their enemies and studied them closely. She wondered why they would stand there while all the rest did their dirty work. Was it to tire them out or what? Suddenly, they began speaking with each other and all of their heads snapped to her person. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked them all in the eye. What were they saying? She growled, wishing she could be there in person.

Suddenly, Kagome...split in half? Was that even a word to describe it as? It looked like she shed her skin and was suddenly standing in front of herself. Staring at blue eyes instead of brown, she watched as she looked back at her with amazement. "Wow," they both said at once, "that is definitely weird."

Shaking their heads together, they looked in the direction of their mate before one of them jumped onto the roof top and transformed into a rather large bird. Like a pheonix of sorts. Only, instead of a red fire-bird, it was blue.

She spread her wings wide and screeched loudly before jumping from the roof and out toward their mate. Kagome could see everything from her view - it was spectacular, and she didn't even know how she was doing it!

She screeched again before opening her mouth wide. A huge blast of fire shot from her mouth and set a good hundred or so youkai on fire. She watched them scream in agony before falling dead to the ground. Kagome, well, the one that was the bird anyway, shot down close to the ground. A swirl of blue surrounded her form and transformed her into an enormous feline - a white tiger with blue stripes instead of black. Her paws pounded on the ground hard and raced toward her first opponent.

The onlookers watched as their lady took different shapes. They had no idea how she could accomplish such a feat, but they were thankful for her assistance. Sesshomaru and the rest of her friends watched in amazement, but soon became worried and rushed to get to her side. She was facing a man they had never before seen.

Kagome growled low as she looked at the man below her. "You know," he said, "you are not the only one who could shift form." He said. His face began to distort into...Inuyasha?

"You're the one who deceived my friends," Kagome roared in youkai tongue. Everyone heard her and immediately directed their eyes to the man who looked like their lord's younger brother.

Inuyasha, the original one, hopped over the crowd of fighting demons and was at her side. He growled low in his throat when he saw his look-alike. Sango and Miroku, too, came up beside him and growled. Sesshomaru simply hopped up to his mate's mane and stroked her fur to calm her down. Kagome immediately calmed down and looked at Sesshomaru over her shoulder.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's eyes - this was not Kagome. "Who are you?"

"It's me," Kagome rumbled out, "only, it is not me at the same time. I know not how to explain it." Sesshomaru simply nodded, detecting no lies from the female.

"You are wasting your energy," Sesshomaru commented as he watche the four below them quarrel.

"No I'm not," Kagome replied, "I don't even know how I am doing this."

"Hn," Sesshomaru said and nodded.

Kagome lifted a paw and nearly crushed the Inuyasha who was their enemy. He jumped into the air to avoid her paw and then transformed into Kagome, herself. "Can you defeat yourself, Kagome?" He growled and stretched one arm out in front of him. It was swirling with dark energy as he pulled his other arm back and readied it like a bow.

Kagome immediately reverted into a human and Sesshomaru was at her side in an instant. Kagome held up a barrier and watched as the arrow struck the barrier. It seemed to meld into the barrier before being reflected, targeting his own person. Kagome repeated his movements. She stretched out her right arm and pulled her left arm back, and a pure, blue light flashed as she shot an arrow of purification at 'her'.

Kagome then watched as a pink barrier surrounded him. Kikyou came up on his side and frowned at Kagome. Kagome growled as she saw two look-alikes. Kagome, back at the place, grit her teeth to control herself from going over there and engaging in battle. When this was all over and done with, she was going to ask Shippou to teach her how to duplicate herself.

Kagome lept into the air and came full-force at the barrier. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha pulled out their swords and hit the barrier as hard as they could while Sango and Miroku used a staff and hiraikotsu. They repeatedly hit he barrier, but it seemed that the only one doing actual damage was Kagome. Kikyou's face distorted into a grimace of pain when Kagome forcefully shoved herself through the barrier.

She was human.

* * *

"We need to get out of here to help Mom!" Shippou whispered loudly to Rin.

"But what are we going to do?" Rin asked as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"I don't know, but we'll think of something," Shippou said, thinking hard.

"You wish to go to your mother?" A man said, "I can take you." His grin was evil, but to a child, it looked nice.

"Really?" Rin asked.

"How?" Shippou asked, just tad bit cautious. "Kirara won't let us out of her sight."

"You need not worry about the feline," he said, "she can be dealt with."

The children looked at each other with wide grins spread across their faces as each latchd onto each of his arms.

* * *

Kagome, the fake one, was definitely becoming drained. She felt as if she were going to disappear at any moment. The Kagome on palace grounds, however, felt perfectly fine, but could also feel the other's weariness.

"Damn it," Kagome yelled, "hold still!"

* * *

Suddenly, the enemy lashed out and tackled Kagome to the ground. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku, along with Sesshomaru, were repeatedly trying to get within the barrier that surrounded them. No barrier had ever been able to withstand Sesshomaru's power, and that left him questioning himself. He did not like the fact that his 'mate' was in danger and he could do nothing to prevent it.

Kagome, the replica on their side, snarled angrily and bit into the other's skin as the rolled and tousled on the ground. The painful cry of the other Kagome reached their ears and they all suddenly felt rushed. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he lashed at the barrier.

"Gah!" The enemy shouted as Kagome bit into her arm again. "Let go, bitch!"

"You first!" Kagome said between clenched teeth on her skin. The enemy had attempted to get Kagome in a choke-hold, but at the last second, Kagome bit into her arm. So now, they were both stuck.

"Which one is Kagome?" Inuyasha said when he felt the barrier waver slightly.

"They both have blue eyes so it's obvious that," Sango grunted as she swung her hiraikotsu, "neither of them are Kagome and we're pretty much fighting a pointless side-battle."

"I see that," Inuyasha growled out sarcastically. "But which one is the one on our side?" He shouted at the top of his lungs as he swung his sword again.

Everyone looked back and forth at the two and found that they were identical in every which way you could think of. "Damn it, let go!" One of them said.

"I said, you first," the other growled out.

"Enough!" A woman said, floating down to them. The Hime, Kaguya, looked at them all with what seemed to be a bored expression before she lifted her mirror and the fake Kagome disappeared and reappeared beside the woman. Kagome stood up and regained her composure before looking over to Sesshomaru. He nodded his head and she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Said smoke then raced back at a frighteningly fast pace toward the palace and back into Kagome's body once more.

"I believe it is time we end this battle," Kaguya said as she raised her mirror. Naraku came down beside her and encircled her waist. He lifted one arm, which formed into a tentacle of sorts, and shot down at them. Hiten and his brother appeared beside the two of three of them with their weapons raised and ready to strike. Kikyou went to stand behind them all and erected a barrier to protect them. Ryuukotsusei slithered up to them and wrapped his monstrous body all he way around the barrier and roare loudly.

"We will not be so easy to beat a second time around," Ryuukotsusei said. Everyone quickly jumped out of the way from his open jaws that were poised to strike. "Tell me, where is that priestess that had so easily pinpointed my weakness?"

"No where you'll ever know!" Inuyasha shouted, aiming for his forehead. To his surprise, the beast only stood there snickering.

* * *

Kagome popped her fingers and neck and walked out onto the battlefield. She was to remain calm and she was to do this the correct way. She walked to the very center of all of the carnage and beastly deeds that had been wrecked upon the palace grounds - her future home. She let out a growl when she stopped and took a seat in the middle of them all. She let go of her thoughts and distanced herself from all emotion. She then placed her hands together and concentrated as hard as she could.

As if in slow motion, everyone and everything in motion came to an extremely slow stop. Canon balls stopped in mid-air, sword strikes, punches, and kicks were all stopped before their opponent's person, all sound was quiet. Kagome opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She had exactly an hour to get this done quick. She went to the nearest soldier that she recognized and quickly touched his forehead. "Alright," Kagome said, "here is your order. You are to go to every soldier from our side and touch a part of their body. Tell them exactly what I just told you."

"What will you do, My lady?" He asked.

Kagome paused a moment, "I've got to kill some monsters."

He bowed and then stood straight and ran to get other soldiers moving. Kagome ran back to the palace quickly to get Tobi up and moving as well. When he was, he asked what the plan was and she told him. "My lady," the same soldier from before came running up to her, "we have everyone gathered now. What shall you have us do next?"

"Kill the youkai who dare step foot on our home," Kagome said as she walked out of the palace walls onto the battle ground again. "I am going to Sesshomaru to deal with some others."

"Yes, My lady," he said. He turned to the troops and gave them her orders.

Kagome ran to Sesshomaru and was nearly out of breath when she reached them all. She had already wasted a good twenty minutes with the soldiers and Tobi. When she got there, she quickly touched Sesshomaru's arm and the two of them set to work on the rest of their group. A quick regroup was in order and soon, everyone standing beside each other.

"The troops are disposing of the lesser demons while we get rid of the harder ones," Kagome informed. "We've got about forty minutes to exterminate these guys before the time lapse falls. I'll try and hold it a little longer, but I'm not guaranteeing anything."

"Understood," Sesshomaru said, and they all broke from their circle to get rid of the youkai before them. Kagome, still having a lot of energy, began changing shape and form. She turned into a beautiful, slick black dragon with scales that had a glint of blue in them. She stood on her hid legs and had large black wings that were about the length of her body.

"Where's the weakness?" Kagome asked through telepathy. She was going get rid of the first layer so they could get to the center.

"The neck, I think," Inuyasha yelled as he used his Tetsusaiga to get to it. It had no effect on the dragon. "Damn it!"

"Swords are useless because his skin is like metal," Kagome explained. Kagome opene her jaws to show long, sharp teeth. She clamped them around Ryuukotsusei's neck and they all watched as he choked and squirmed. When he realized who it was that had him in his death hold, he immediately began to thrash more violently break loose from her hold. His tail caught her right below her left eye and made a small sliver of a cut on her cheek. She glared hard before she crunched her jaws shut, snapping his neck in two.

Kagome threw the large dragon to the side and let the soldiers dispose of the carcass before she shifted back to her original form and wiped Ryuukotsusei's blood from her mouth. She spat the last bit out on the ground before wiping her face of the blood that Ruukotsusei had caused to flow on her cheek. "Why are you not healing?" Sesshomaru questioned, worried.

Kagome looked over to him and the others. They had been trying to break through Kikyou's barrier and so far, none of them were doing any good. When Sesshomaru mentioned that little fact, they all turned concerned eyes to the young maiden.

"I can't heal because I've frozen time. I'm fragile in this state, but I know I'm also very powerfull as well," Kagome explained. "I'm not going to break, I promise." Kagome looked at the barrier they were working and inspected it before touching the barrier. The barrier burst into thousands of shards and came to a slow stop around them. "That was rather easy."

"Indeed it was, Kagome," a woman's voice said with a sneer on her face. Everyone turned their attention to Hime Kaguya and saw her slowly walk forward. "You forget, Kagome, that although you can hold time as you see fit, I am also a princess of time. Your time magic has no effect on my person."

Kagome frowned, as did everyone else. She knew she wouldn't have been able to stop time for the hime, but she also knew that if she had done this, then Kaguya had a good chance at forwarding time again, effectively succeeding in proceeding the battle and stopping her from her magic. Kagome growled at the woman who posed a threat to her intended, friends and family, and her future home.

"Your body would still make the perfect vessel my own," Kaguya said as she rose her mirror and showed the picture of her. "Gaze into my mirror, Kagome, this - this is your future."

There, within the mirror, showed a large black feline - a jaguar - atop a cliff. She had blood red eyes and was roaring out over a desolate place. The entire scene was horrific - the plants and trees looked dead, the ground looked charred, and everything just seemed...dark.

Eyes wide, Kagome tore her gaze from the mirror to look at Kaguya's smiling face. Sesshomaru was growling lowly along with every youkai and hanyou friend there. Kagome looked at them all for a moment before she said, "Why don't you guys concentrate on destroying the others. Me and Sesshomaru can deal with the hime."

"Alright," Sango said, running around to circle the hime, "just don't die!"

"Will do," Kagome said softly as she looked at the hime who continued walking closer to them. Kagome walked to Sesshomaru's side but never took her eyes off of her enemy. Kagome took her intended's hand and smiled. "I believe we can beat her."

"I do as well," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh," Kaguya said, "don't get any ideas, after all, children are at stake."

Kagome glared at the woman, her eyebrows furrowing. What could she possibly mean by that?

"Poor woman," Kaguya said, "you have no idea that your pups are in danger. Shusse," Kaguya said, "show her."

A mist suddenly appeared and covered the area. A man came walking, holding limp figures in his hands.

"Rin, Shippou!" Kagome said, suddenly loosing her calm. "Let them go."

"I am willing to trade them," Kaguya said, "for your body."

"Done," Kagome said, not even hesitating.

"No," Sesshomaru said, "you will not."

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said, turning her face to her beloved's, "it's the children."

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes. He knew his woman was not weak. He also knew that she could withstand anything they throw at her. He growled. He didn't want to let her go, nor did he want her in harm's way. "I can not accept that."

Kagome frowned and looked at the man that held their children. Kagome paused for a moment. _Their children._ She never once thought about it that way before. It had always been her son and daughter, not _their_ son and daughter. She realized that she would soon be mating the taiyoukai and that things were going to be different. What was his, was hers, and vice versa. Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked at the man again.

"Shusse," she said and suddenly narrowed her eyes. "You're from the council."

"I am the law," Shusse said. "I make the rules around here. I also vote that you and Sesshomaru shall not mate, and I will stop you at all costs." Kagome looked at the man with anger glinting in her eyes. Red was beginning to seep into them. "You are out-voted, woman. You have no place here."

Kagome snapped. She has had it with this! She let go of Sesshomaru's hand and marched right up to the man, hands clenched. "I am so SICK and TIRED of people telling me what I CAN and CANNOT do. You are not my lord for my lord stands behind me! You are not my mother for my mother lives far away from here! You have absolutely NO say in how to lead my life! You have NO authority over me, and I sure as hell KNOW that you have NO authority over Sesshomaru!" Kagome said, letting out a huge gulp of breath turned into a large flame of blue fire. It swirled out of her nose and disappeared in glittering smoke around her. She was pissed off! First, they go and try to tell her what she can't have. THEN, they go and set up some sort of deal with the ENEMY, AND NOW, they are trying to take her children away? Absolutely untolerable!

"I will not have anyone take my mate or my children away from me," she growled out and lost control. Her body shifted into that of a cheetah. She then disappeared and reappeared behind the man who held her children before swiping at his back before he even had a chance to utter a word or blink an eye. Her claws connected with his back and he fell forward. His mouth fell open in a silent scream as his eyes rolled up and around to the back of his head. He dropped the children and Kagome caught them with her sharpened teeth. She made sure that her teeth were clenched tightly around the collars of their shirts before racing toward Kaguya. Sesshomaru, too, raced to Kaguya and brought his sword down on her head. She easily brought to fingers up and caught the sword, surprising the lord by just a bit. Kagome slashed her claws across the woman and a blue light came from them, charring part of her face.

Kaguya immediately let go of the sword, but in the process, she threw it from her hold and put some distance between them before turning to Kagome for a moment. Kagome shifted into a large bird, bigger than a pheonix, and shot a blue fire toward the woman. The children were shifted to her her clawed feet as she did so. She held up her mirror and absorbed the energy of the fire, but it became too much and the fire overwhelmed the mirror, shattering it a second time and surrounded her. Kaguya frowned with anger and shot a tentacle-like whip straight at Kagome's heart. Kagome managed to obscure it's accuracy, but in the end, she was hit through her rib cage, effectively breaking a rib or two.

Kagome screeched, catching everyone's attention. Sesshomaru's beast took over and before he knew it, he had ran at Kaguya and had her in his jaws. He then began ripping her to shreds, even after she sent her whip to pierce him several times through the stomach. It was as if he was unaffected by every attack she threw at him.

And then all went still.

* * *

_**Yes, I know, what a place to stop at, right? I figured you guys were well overdue for a interesting chapter so, yeah, I made it extra long for you guys! I bet it took forever to read this chapter, too! I never got to proof-read it, but yeah...**_

_**Alright, very important note:**_

_**HI!**_

_**No, I'm just kidding. Seriously...**_

_**My mother has decided I should stop doing all of my extracurricular activities that I do in my room and start focusing more on scholarships for college. I wish I could type more to you guys, but I can't guarantee when that will be. I will say, however, that I will work on the next chapter when I have the time. Which might be a while. I have the time now, only because it's break and I decided to take a break. Also, I might not get back to any of this until about...July? God...that seems so far away... Sigh, I'm sorry you guys. But I promise, I will try and sneak in a chapter here and there if I can without my mom's "supervision". Lol!**_

_**So, hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to work on the next chapter right away, but I can't guarantee that I will have it up by the end of the day. Maybe if I really work at it, but yeah. Who knows? Well, you know the drill!**_

_**Read and review!**_


	35. Ch 35: Mate And Family

_**Okay, so I've started working on this chapter, so hopefully you like it!**_

_**Also...I figured you guys could go with a soft lemon. I decided against the whole "ruff-housing sex" and just went with a soft, sweeter one. It's not...too detailed. I lack experience in that field. Sigh...yes, I know. I suck, but I might have someone go over it so that it can be reposted and look at least a little better. Lol! Well...**_

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Last time:_**

_**Kagome screeched, catching everyone's attention. Sesshomaru's beast took over and before he knew it, he had ran at Kaguya and had her in his jaws. He then began ripping her to shreds, even after she sent her whip to pierce him several times through the stomach. It was as if he was unaffected by every attack she threw at him.**_

_**And then all went still.**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five - Mate And Family**

Sango had just finished off Naraku with Miroku at her side. They had discovered a talent they didn't even know existed. Miroku, much like his previous kazaana, was able to create a wind void. However, this wind void was in a place unexpected - it was in his mouth. It was rather...odd. Of course, once Miroku found out how to use that, he helped some of the soldiers get rid of the dead bodies that laid about.

Inuyasha had been given the hard task of destroying Kikyou once and for all. He knew that it was for the best, and somehow, he knew that Kikyou would die. He just hadn't known that she would die by his hands. He touched her cheek, but immediately, a confused expression appeared on Kikyou's face. "Inuyasha," she said with surprise.

"Why did you do it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why?" Kikyou asked. "You betrayed me, Inuyasha. You rutted with that woman who was once human and now you return to me? I think not. I sent that taiyoukai after Kagome to hurt you. I sent him to kill her to hurt both you and the demon slayer. I just didn't think the plan all the way through and ended up failing. I didn't know the man was such a fool."

Kikyou frowned at Inuyasha, and he returned the expression. She looked at the others and then back to Inuyasha. "If you are going to kill me, then hurry up and do it. I'd much rather die by your hands than by Kaguya. I've made my deal with her. So spare me my punishment and end my torment."

"Good bye, Kikyou," Inuyasha said, closing his eyes, "but what you have done is unforgivable. I can't forgive you for your treachery against Kagome, me, and Sango." He took out his sword and drove it straight through her heart. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Finally," she said, "I can rest in peace." She fell to her knees, and disappeared in bulbous orbs that floated into the sky.

That's when a scream caught his ears.

* * *

Kagome reverted back to her original form and gently cradled the children to her chest. The hour was running thin - she didn't know how much longer she could hold it up. Her brow was actually beginning to sweat and she didn't even know if she could withstand he full hour anymore. Kagome looked at the dead man off to the side before she looked at the woman who had pierced her. She was being mauled to death by Sesshomaru, and before she knew it, she fell to her knees and fell to the side. The children were still fast asleep in her arms as she stared off into space.

She had to stay awake if she wanted to help Sesshomaru. Everyone was almost done - it would only be a matter of time before the battle ended.

Her arms shifted when the children began to stir from their slumber. They then awoke to find Kagome's heavy arms weighing them down. "Mama?" Shippou asked. Then he saw the blood soaking through her shirt and armor, and he screamed, "Mama!"

"Mama!" Rin exclaimed as she, too, began to shake her. They couldn't get her to respond to anything - she was just staring off into space.

"Daddy!" Rin called to him, and Sesshomaru immediately threw the carcass of the dead woman away from him and ran to her side. Blood dripped from his open jaws, but Rin was unafraid. "It's Mama! She won't say anything!"

"Oh no," Sango said, running up to them. Kagome looked as if she were on the verge of death - but the time lapse was still in place. Meaning, she was still holding in there, but unresponsive.

"Kagome-sama," Miroku said, kneeling down and feeling her heart. "Her heart still beats, but it is weak."

"I think she's going into cardiac arrest," Sango said as she, too, checked for a pulse. "Kagome told me about that should I ever need it. I never knew it would be with her, though."

"We must get her back to the castle. Did you destroy the others?"

"Hai," Sango said, "we got rid of them all."

Inuyasha then came running up to them. "Is Kagome alright?"

"Yeah, but it looks like she gots a broken rib or two. If we don't get it fixed soon, she could die," Sango said as Sesshomaru picked Kagome up bridal style.

"I will take her to the healers," Sesshomaru said and took off at a high speed back to the castle. When he and his intended were supposedly back in the castle, he took a wrong turn and then ran straight through the doors and went to his sanctuary - a place beneath the castle that no one knew about. He took her there and laid her down in lush grass that seemed to glow in the dim lit candles in the room.

He removed her armor and then removed the top part of her kimono. For a moment, he paused to admire her beautiful torso. A black laced bra, though he knew not the name of the material, accentuated her breasts before him. Then did he let his gaze travel downward, lower on her chest. A deep hole on the left side of her rib cage marred her creamy white skin. She was deathly pale, and she continued to stare into space.

"Kagome, my love," Sesshomaru said, placing his hand on her cheek. "Please reply."

Kagome slowly shifted her eyes to her lord. "Se-Sessho-maru," she said, a small trail of blood flowed from her mouth and Sesshomaru frowned. "You're - You're hurt."

"You are one to speak," Sesshomaru said as he shifted into his dog demon form. He began to lick her wound and, ever so slowly, sealed it up. After about half an hour of healing the deep wound, he reverted to his other form, and a trail of blood left his own mouth. "You will be bruised and sore for a while."

Kagome smiled and sat up slowly, wincing when she felt the tenderness of the once-wound. "You're still bleeding."

"It will take me a moment for I have not yet begun to relax," Kagome watched as he leaned against a bit of a boulder. He slowly took off his haori to inspect his well-muscled chest. Kagome couldn't help but admire his body. It was...good.

_Oh, who am I kidding? He's a freakin' god! _She thought as she watched him. She crawled over to his form as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the rock. Kagome cuddled up to his side and encircled her arms around his waist. For a moment, she watched as the blood ran down his stomach and over his hakama to his waist band. The blood soaked the pearly white color of the hakama, changing the colors to a deep maroon color. She looked up at his face and found his eyes still closed. A soft blue enveloped her before spreading over his form. He went completely still as his eyes snapped open. He gripped her tightly from the pain he suddenly felt as she began to heal him.

Once he was healed completely, the time lapse finally dropped, and things moved at their natural rate once more. Kagome looked at her beloved as he breathed heavily, panting as he relaxed against the boulder. "Koi," Sesshomaru said, "never do that again."

"Why not?" Kagome asked with an innocent smile. The young woman giggled at his frowning expression before his eyes softened.

"I was worried," he said softly as he brought a hand to her cheek. He gently traced the outline of her soft features before he rose an eyebrow at the fact that his intended was half naked.

Or was it half dressed?

Either way, she was half clothed, which caused...ahem...some indecent thoughts to run through his mind.

Not that he minded, but...

Kagome distracted him by placing her own hand on his cheek. "I'm fine, Sesshomaru," Kagome said with a soft smile, "I'm okay, and that's all that matters. Are the children okay?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied and leaned down to kiss her softly. What was intended to be a gentle and loving kiss soon turned to one of passion and fierceness. Kagome's hands intwined themselves in his long, silky hair as his own hands got entangled in her long, flowing black locks. He leaned them down to the grown and before either of them knew what was happening, she was laying in her underwear and he only wore a single hakama.

Kagome looked at him, her eyes glowing with love, trust, and lust. (A/N: That's weird, I never meant to make it three L's! It just happened to go good in my head at the time.) She loved him with all her heart, she knew. In the beginning, she had never thought he could love anyone other than, perhaps, his own mother. He had been so cold to her, and even tried killing her a few dozen times. Over time, things slowly began to change. She didn't know when, and she didn't quite know how, but she fell in love somewhere in the midst of it all.

Perhaps it all started with the night she awoke and decided to take a midnight "stroll" in the forest. Leave it to Kagome to fall in love with the most dangerous man, no, the most dangerous male youkai in all of Japan. And she had him wrapped around her little finger...

Sesshomaru loosened his hakama and let it drop to his feet. He kicked it away and continued to kiss her fiercely as he snapped her bra in two from the front before snapping her underwear on the sides as well. He tossed them both carelessly to the side dove straight away into her softness. He caressed her in no way she had ever been caressed before. She was his - only his.

He let his lips trail to her neck and softly kissed his way down her jaw line. She gasped when his hands found her breasts and he began to fondle and play with them. A content growl came pouring from his lips as he looked at her and her exotic expression. Kagome opened her eyes to see why Sesshomaru had stopped his minstrations. "Are you prepared?"

"I've never been more prepared in my life," Kagome replied as she placed her hands on either side of his face. She smiled as he brought his face close to hers and positioned himself between her legs. He kissed her for a moment before moving to her neck.

"It will hurt," Sesshomaru said as he stuck the tip of himself in her unused maiden-hood. She smiled at him and closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he plunged himself in.

She knew she was expecting pain, but it was nothing compared to this. A silent scream escaped her throat as she arched her neck. He quickly bit down on her neck, his fangs long and menacing looking. Without thinking, Kagome's own fangs elongated and before she knew it, she had dug them into his own neck. The two laid there for a moment before he began rocking her back on forth with his hips. Kagome purred as he moved slowly, being careful so as to not injure her any further.

Unfortunately, the slow pace did not last for Kagome began moving her own hips and speeding up the rythm. The cool grass did nothing to bring down the temperature of their hot bodies as their skin slapped together and made a rythmic noise. She groaned when she felt him build up speed. Something primal was happening...something...uncontrollable.

The unthinkable happened - their bodies began to morph into that of a dog. One black as night and the other as white as snow. Kagome, still connected to him, turned over and he began to relentlessly pound into her backside. Howls of pleasure seeped out of them both before she shuttered and fell to the ground in an exhausted heep. Sesshomaru continued his ministrations, hard and unforgiving, grunting as he did so. Soon, an explosion of his seed came pouring out of his enlarged member and the two laid in their demonic forms, just resting beside each other.

"I love you, Sesshomaru," she growled out.

Sesshomaru rumbled his reply, "I love you as well, Koishii."

Kagome smiled and stretched. She looked around them and found that there was a small lake that the two could bathe in. She wagged her tail and nudged him before jumping toward the lake and soon getting soaking wet. She looked over at Sesshomaru's amused form. His expression was looking at her with love and...curiosity? He then lept toward her began to play in the water with her.

Unfortunately, her their fun was short lived as their son and daughter came running in through a pair of large double doors. Sesshomaru growled, stopping Shippou in his tracks. Rin tranformed into her demonic form unconsciously and ran to her surrogate mother and father. She then looked back at Shippou, who stood scared.

Kagome growled and got out of the water before making her way over to the scared pup. She nudged him tiny little form with the tip of her nose, and he looked up at her with huge, tearful eyes. Kagome whimpered a bit to calm him down. "You're alright. Come, play with us."

Kagome nudged her pup in the direction of the water, and he scampered over and looked up at Sesshomaru. Kagome looked down at him and then at her beautiful daughter before looking at Sesshomaru. She growled low and Sesshomaru knelt down to Shippou's incredibly short height. He was shaking with fear, afraid that he had done something wrong. Kagome shifted into a more feminine form - a fox of sorts. She smiled and nudged Shippou again. He looked up at her and gasped at her beauty. She was a creamy light brown color. Her tail was long and wrapped around half of the pond. She yipped a bit and growled, letting him know she was there.

Sesshomaru did the same and licked Shippou. Sesshomaru didn't have the same telepathy Kagome had, but his actions let Shippou know that he was a part of their family. Shippou smiled and hugged Sesshomaru's nose. Kagome knelt down and licked Rin as well, knocking her over. Rin barked, laughing as got back up and ran around in the water. Sesshomaru sat up at full height and looked at the pup still clinging to his nose.

Kagome giggled. "I bet you guys can't catch me!" She barked. The two children looked at her as she got up and jumped, which was a pretty good distance away from them. Rin quickly raced after her mother as Sesshomaru set Shippou down so that he could as well. Kagome wagged her tail happily as the three of them chased her. She lowered a pace a bit so that they actually COULD catch, but that was all about having fun!

She let Rin and Shippou tackle her, soon joined by Sesshomaru. They all barked and yipped happily, forgetting the outside world and simply having fun together.

* * *

_***whistles loudly***_

_**Believe it or not, this was a pretty darn hard chapter to get through. Well, as promised, I work on the chapter! I will be working on the next one as well, but again, I'm not making any promises! I hope you enjoyed this last chapter!**_

_**Thank you guys for supporting me so much throughout the chapters! I can't believe I got so far! And all of it started off of what I had started years ago! Isn't that amazing? Okay...I better stop blabbing before I go into teary mode!**_

_**Remember, read and review!**_


	36. Ch 36: A Pup?

_**Oh my...the very last chapter...**_

_**Whispers...**_

_**...enjoy...!**_

* * *

**_Last time:_**

_**She let Rin and Shippou tackle her, soon joined by Sesshomaru. They all barked and yipped happily, forgetting the outside world and simply having fun together.**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six - A Pup?**

Everyone stared as Sesshomaru stood and glared at them all. Sango and Miroku sat, backs straight, with cold, hard, and unforgiving faces. Inuyasha sat behind them on a higher level, hisback straight, his face void of any emotion, his arms and legs crossed, and Tetsusaiga resting peacefully at his side. Kirara sat straight up, her blood red eyes staring at the males who had double crossed her.

Kagome sat beside Sesshomaru, who was currently standing. She watched as he slowly made his way down the small isle with the grace that only Sesshomaru could perfect. She was glaring with heated emotions running across her face at the men who had, in truth, pratically killed her children.

"Give me one good reason why I should slaughter every one of you where you are seated," Sesshomaru stated, his voice monotone and eyes emotionless. All in all, Kagome would say he had the perfect poker face. A rather sexy one at that.

"My lord," the one in the center said, "we had no idea Shusse would commit such an act against you."

"Honestly," another one said, "my lord, none of us had even noticed he had disappeared."

"Do you take I, Lord Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai ruler of all the west, to be a fool?"

"No, my Lord," another said.

"From this day forth," Sesshomaru said, pacing back and forth in front of them, "councils across the land are forbidden. The Lord will deal with all political issues and so forth. You will be banished and Tobi will be given back his place at his thrown in the East. All taiyoukai, daiyoukai, and Lords are to know of the treachery the many councils have commited against us and I guarantee you they will put a stop to all of your foolish acts. As for my mate," he said, "she will remain here with me and none of you have any say in what goes on. You have until morning to gather your belongings and leave the palace."

Kagome stood and walked up to her mate. She placed her arms around his left arm and leaned her head against his forearm. When she looked at them, she glared, "I don't ever want to see your faces around here again." With that, she escorted her lord out of the room, but the others remained in the room.

"Come," Miroku said, standing and holding a hand out to Sango. "We are to escort you to your quarters and guard you until it is time for your departure."

Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement and stood as well. The former council rose to their feet and were escorted out of the room and to their own rooms by the trio.

* * *

"So that bad people are gone now?" Rin asked.

"Yes, Sweetie," Kagome said, leaning down to pick her up, "they are all gone and won't ever come back."

"Yay!" Rin said, wrapping he arms around her new mommy. She was so happy to finally have her family. Even if it was small, it was still growing. She had a big brother (even though her big brother was a good two head shorter than she), a beautiful mother, and a father who loved her even before she could remember!

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru had been acting strangely ever since they had awoken that morning. Every time they were alone, he'd wrap his arms around her waist and rub her sides and tummy nonstop.

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied as he, once again, wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Mama," Shippou said, wrinkling his nose, "you smell funny."

Kagome blinked. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I don't know," Shippou said, crinkling his nose even further to try and get a better sniff. Sesshomaru growled, causing Shippou and Kagome to jump.

"Alright, what has gotten into you?" Kagome asked, turning aroun in his arms and placing Rin between them.

Sesshomaru took Rin and set her on the ground and did the same with the kit who had climbe atop his shoulder. "Go play in the gardens," he said, "and stay away from the thorn bushes."

"Okay!" Rin said and grabbed Shippou's hand before racing out into the hall.

Kagome crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows, "I'm waiting."

"For what?" Sesshomaru asked with of his drop-dead gorgeous smirks.

"I'm waiting for an explanation as to why you have been acting so strange today," Kagome said. "Oh, and I sent a few of the soldiers to go retrieve your people from the tunnel. I didn't think you would remember seeing as how you were so preoccupied with everything else."

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru asked as he bent down and nuzzled her neck.

That was another thing he kept doing and, honestly, it was beginning to irritate her. "Would you stop that?" Kagome said, clearly annoyed. She pushed him away gently. "I want you to tell me what's going on through that head of yours, Mister."

"Hmm," he said as he reclined into his bed. "How utterly gorgeous you are, what a beautiful, strong mate I have, how life is beginning to change as we know it."

"You liar," Kagome said, climbing onto the bed besie him, "you can't lie to me, Sesshomaru. Care to tell me what's really on your mind?"

"Hn," he said, rolling onto his side in her direction and stuffing his nose into her belly. "You are with pup."

Kagome froze a moment. A pup? Now? As in...she has a baby on the way? Kagome nearly fainted had it not been for the fact that Sesshomaru was currently nuzzling her tummy. "How do you know?"

"I can smell him," he said.

"Him?" Kagome asked.

"Hn," he said, burrying his face into her stomach.

Kagome giggled. A baby huh? She was going to be a mother soon. No, she was already a mother, but she was going to actually give birth to a baby! She was so happy, so excited, she could hardly contain it. She couldn't wait for the pup to be born! She had so much to do in so little time! Oh, if only her mother could see her! Then she would -

Kagome's train of thought broke off when two little munchkins ran in, screaming at the top of their lungs about the news. "I thought you two were outside playing."

Rin hugged her in a death grip whil Shippou bounced all over the place on the bed. "I'm getting a baby brother! I can't wait to show him all the neat games and tricks I can do!"

"I want a little sister!" Rin whined. "She can play dress up and we can make flower braids!"

Kagome giggled at their antics. "Well," Kagome said, "you never know, I just might have twins."

"Or quadruplets," Sesshomaru said with a contented growl.

The kids squealed in excitement. Yes, things were going to work out rather...swell. Just, swell.

* * *

**_Oh my LORD! I FINISHED! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!...Three hours later...Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!_**

**_Okay, first off, I want to thank all of you readers and reviewers out there for helping me through this story! This is THE most LONGEST story I have ever written and actually FINISHED! I'm so proud!_**

**_Okay...okay...OKAY._**

**_Okay..._**

**_What do I say? What should I do? GASP! I should celebrate! KUDOS FOR EVERYBODY! YEAH!_**

**_Okay...calming down..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_... . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . ._**

**_Well! I must bid you all adieu! Keep an eye out for my next story! I've got several ideas swirling around in my head but I have no idea how to arrange them quite yet! SOOOoooooo...ADIOS! HASTA LUEGO! Um...Auf vidersehen! Um...bye?_**

**_Lol! Don't forget to review and tell me how much you hate me for ending it in such a way! Lol! TTFN!_**


	37. Just Some Stuff To Say

_**Wow, it has been a VERY long time since I've even glanced at this story...and it was one of the first completed stories I've ever written, too!**_

_**I would like to thank those of you who helped me with this story, even though I had already thanked you guys in the previous chapter, but still. You have no idea how much it means to me that I actually STUCK with something!**_

_**So, I was checking everything over and decided to give this message to all of those readers out there...**_

_**If you love SessKag stories than you will absolutely LOVE my story called "Revolving Around Water". I realize some of you may have already looked at it, but I simply wished to put it out there that you may want to take a look at it. I randomly posted it and didn't think I would get ANYWHERE with that story, HOWEVER, I finished it and everyone got a big hoot out of it. I am thinking of a sequel for Celebration Events, in case any of my readers are wondering. I'm sure EVERYONE read the previous sequel and prequel - that didn't turn over so well. They were both pretty boring. So, I've spiced things up and I'm almost confident that everyone is going to love the upcoming stories. Unfortunately, I have no idea how long it will be before I post them. After all - I've gotta finish those other stories, too.**_

_**I HAVE been re-reading over all of my stories, I DID delete some of them, as many, I am sure, have noticed.**_

_**What else...?**_

**_Well, if you have a request or a suggestion, or simply feel like telling me off for no apparent reason at all...feel free to message me at any time!_**

**_You can find me anywhere -_**

**_Mystical Dominator yahoo . com  
Vixeria on DeviantArt  
I have a FB but if you want that, you have to msg me privately, only then will I give it to you. Eto..._**

**_Like I said, if you have any questions, concerns, weird stuff to say, or simply wanna chat, look me up. I'll be waiting! _**


End file.
